


Cain and Moira: one shots

by CoiraFan124



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 75,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoiraFan124/pseuds/CoiraFan124
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots that I have been asked to do although some are my own. Please leave suggestions in the comments. Also this story can be found on my fan fiction.net account Heather.Curtis-Rich





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, Cain and Moira are werewolves and Kyle is their son and Holly and Hannah don't exist

"Hey honey!" Moira greeted her boyfriend of 3 years with a kiss on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist."Mmmm" Cain happily groaned."So what did I do to deserve that then, eh?" He raised his eyebrow."So we need a reason now?" She said in a teasing tone."Hey mum!" Kyle, their 4 year old, said."Hey baby!" She excitedly said and lifted him up."He was so excited to come home and he wasn't the only one as well." Cain e smiled at Cain "Well how about we go see your Auntie Chas and get Marlon to rustle you up some grub?" Cain ruffled his son's hair."Yay!" Kyle shouted."Go on and put your shoes on then Mister." She pushed him towards his room. She turned back towards Cain who suddenly was much more closer and she could feel his breath on her face."Yes?" She teased Cain. He began to lean in and she quickly pecked him on his lips and then pushed him towards Kyle, who came bounding down the stairs with his shoes on.

"Come on then." Cain urged all of them out of the door."Last one there's a rotten chicken." And with that, Cain turned into his wolf form. His form was the most handsome Moira's ever seen, with bulging muscles and a 6 pack, he is easily one of the most handsome wolves in the e could tell Kyle was going to be like Cain when he's older. He was already gaining some muscles and was so fast that he nearly beat her in a race.

She transformed into her wolf form, a more feminine form of Cain's with a fire behind her eyes when she's determined or angry. She quickly caught up to them and Cain and Moira let Kyle win."Well done!" Cain picked Kyle up and put him on his shoulders. They entered the pub and approached the bar.

"Hey guys!" Chas, Cain's sister greeted happily."Hey Chas." Moira and Cain greeted in unison, much to the amusement of the other and pecked each other on the lips."So what can I get ya?" She asked."Two steaks and a plate of chicken nuggets and fries." She recalled their order."Ok that'll be £10.25." Moira handed over the correct change and walked to where Cain had Kyle on his lap. She sat down and watched Cain and Kyle play together.

She daydreamed when they first found out she was pregnant. Cain noticed that her eyes were glazed over and placed some colouring books in front of Kyle."Moira?" He asked her, his voice breaking her out of her daze, "Yeah?" She asked."You ok?" He was concerned."Yeah I'm fine, just day dreaming that's all." She smiled."How about we get this one to bed?" Cain asked."Yeah, by the time we get home it'll be his bedtime anyway." They nodded and got up to leave, Kyle on Cain's back."Bye Chas!" They waved and they left. They walked back in comfortable silence.

When they got home, they noticed that Kyle fell asleep."Aw bless him." She whispered."I'll get him to bed and then come back downstairs." Cain told Moira and she lied down on the sofa. Cain came downstairs and she sat up."You all right babe?" He asked as she made room for him."Yeah, it's just my feet are aching after running as o haven't been running for a long time that's all." She told him. He placed her feet on his lap and began massaging them. She could feel her wolf growling in pleasure and because of their mental link since they mated, he could feel it too. He chuckled to himself."Enjoying yourself?" He quirked an eyebrow at her."Shut up you" she threw a cushion at him."Ok, ok" he began massaging her legs and she could feel herself sinking into oblivion so she closed her eyes and began to drift off. He noticed her sleeping and he watched her for a few seconds. After a while, e knew she was deeply asleep, he picked her up and carried her into bedtime and soon drifted into sleep with her cocooned into his arms.

She woke up and instantly knew that she was in bed. She felt Cain next to her and she began to kiss his neck in order to wake him up. He moaned in his sleep and she began to work her way up to his lips. Finally, his eyes fluttered open. He tried to pull her towards him but she got up and pulled the curtains open."Ugh" he groaned."Morning babe" Moira whispered in his ear, kissing the side of his head. Cain lifted his head, faster than Moira was prepared for and threw her back onto the bed, before placing his arms over her and locking her down. "Oof" she said."What can we do for the next half hour?" He said with his eyebrows raised. She knew what he wanted to do and kissed him with passion.

They duelled for dominance and he won and they began taking each other's clothes off but before they can get really intimate, Kyle barged in."Mum, Dad" he whined. They pulled apart and looked from Kyle to each other and burst out laughing at this bizarre circumstance."Coming baby!" Moira called. She began cooking him some breakfast and made enough bacon and egg sarnies FO each of them."So what do you want to do then?" Moira asked Kyle."Can we see Auntie Chas and play in the field?" He asked."We'll see about Chas but we can definitely play in the field and we can have a picnic." She ruffled his hair."Yay!" "Well you have to finish your brekkie first." Cain sternly told Kyle.

A short while later, they arrived at the pub to see Chas but they only saw Charity groaned under her breath and Cain snarled softly at Charity."Where's Chas?" He asked Charity."She's in the back." She leaned forward."Come on then Kyle, Moira." They all walked into the back."Auntie!" Kyle exclaimed when he saw Chas standing by the counter."Hey buddy!" She said surprised."What do you say about having a day out in the field? Kyle wants you to come." Moira asked."Yeah, I'm sure Charity can manage on her own for the day. Let me just finish getting ready." Chas told her."Well I'll bring the picnic basket and we'll meet here in 1 hour. That ok?" Moira questioned."Sure I'll bring some other stuff." With that they said goodbye and walked home.

"So what would you like little man?" Cain ruffled his sons hair."Steak!" Kyle clapped his hands."Ok you get to have steak." Cain said happily. Moira went out to collect some steak and chicken for sandwiches and bought some crisps and other snacks for them all to eat."Cain!" She called out."Yeah?" He went over to her."We don't have drinks." She told him, worry etched onto her face."It's alright, Chas will sort us out.""But she might not have the milk Kyle likes and she might not think to bring drinks, so Kyle might get dehydrated." Cain shut her rant up with a kiss. She relaxed into it and wrapped her arms around his neck."Don't worry about it, Chas will bring drinks." "But how is-" Moira questioned."She supposed to know?" Cain finished her question."I'll text her. Now can we go and enjoy a family day?""How about we waste 15 minutes on something else?" Moira raised her eyebrow and pouted slightly which drove Cain wild."Hmm. I'm sure we can spend 15 minutes on it." He pulled her towards him and into the bedroom.  
30 minutes later they were back at the pub.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" Chas questioned. Cain and Moira looked guiltily at Chas."Umm we were busy." "Ahhh." Chas smirked slightly as she saw the slightly plump lips on both of her brother and his girlfriends face."Come on, last one there's has to set up the picnic blanket." Kyle pulled Chas through the doo and they both shifted. Chas looking almost blonde in the daylight."Those two will have the best day." Cain and Moira, being left behind, shifted and Cain held the picnic blanket in-between his teeth and they strolled to the field.

They both shifted back to human form and saw Chas with Kyle sitting in the grass. They all helped set up the picnic. "So Kyle, What do you want to do know?" Chas asked smiling."Tag!" He shot off in human form and ran fast,"Oh no you don't! I'm going to catch you!" Chas ran after him. "Are you sure she's not 5?" Moira asked Cain. He laughed and lied down and beckoned her to come and lie next to him. "She probably is mentally." Moira suddenly got up, remembering to put sunscreen on."Kyle!" She called out."Moira you know he doesn't need it right?" Cain grumpily said. "I'm not taking any chances." She looked down at him. She rubbed sunscreen on Kyle. It was really hot so she put Kyle in a tank top and shorts earlier on, she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a crop top (after much persuasion form Cain).Chas was wearing a dress that accentuated her curves but it was very modest, Cain, she nearly ides at what he was wearing, was wearing a pair of shorts and tank top that showed off his muscles.

"Come on you too." She made him sit up and began rubbing the sunscreen onto his arms, her hands smoothly gliding over the surface of is skin and she moved onto his legs. She was in a daze and he grabbed her wrist firmly enough to stop her movements. She looked at him "what are you doing?""Stopping you before I get too excited." He glanced at Kyle and Chas happily playing with each other in the distance. Moira smirked and walked off "I'm going to play with Lyle for a few minutes." Cain watched her and was napping when she stalked up behind him. He could hear her feet crunch on the grass and when she tried to surprise him, he got her on the floor."Oof!" She said, not expecting him to react so quickly. The sun was blocked and all she could see was Cain. "You can't sneak up on me, you know that right?" he smirked at her. "Yeah right, I'll get you one day." She told him."I'm looking forward to the day you do." He helped her up and started rubbing sunscreen onto her shoulders. "What are you doing?" Moira questioned him."Well you haven't had sunscreen yet do I'm saving you the hassle." He told her. She began to close her eyes at the pleasurable feeling he created. He smirked and began to rub the sunscreen onto her chest. She leaned back into his chest and when he finished, she felt his lips softly pressing on her neck. They were then interrupted by Kyle and Chas walking back towards them.

"Hungry?" Moira cleared her throat."Yeah!" Kyle told Moira. "Come and sit down then" Kyle sat down by Chas and began munching on his late lunch. Chas went and bought drinks for all of them, which they drank up gratefully. A short while later, they all had a round of tag then hide and seek where Cain snuck up on her, armed with a kiss. When it was getting dark, they all noticed Kyle yawning. "I think it's time to get you, mister, home." Chas stroked Kyle on his head."Can I stay over yours?" Kyle asked Chas."Ask your mum and dad and if it's ok with them, then of course you can." Chas smiled at Kyle. "Mum, Dad can I stay over Auntie Chas's house?" He brought on his puppy eyes and their hearts melted at them."Of course you can." Kyle bounced up and down. They all walked back to the house to get Kyle things for the night.

When they walked back to the pub, they saw Charity behind the bar."Oh look, the Queen of Sheba is back." Charity snidely said."Quit it Charity, I'm looking after Kyle for the night." Chas told Charity and that shut Charity up. Cain and Moira said good night and kissed Kyle on the forehead and Chas on the cheek. When they got home, they got up to shenanigans that they couldn't do when Kyle was there.

They were thankful for Kyle and knew that their lives were perfect.


	2. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Cain and Moira are superheroes and Debbie is evil. Please give me suggestions xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there may be swear words.

Cain and Moira seem like an ordinary couple when you first meet them, but they have a secret. They fight crime under the aliases of Angel (Moira) and Demon (Cain). They both have superpowers, Cain has super-strength and speed and Moira has flight and invisibility.

Moira had news of a break in at a local bank and she went alone, Cain didn't like it but he knew she would object if he wanted to come with her. So he was sat in the living room waiting for her to come home. She arrived home, exhausted and she smiled at the sight of Cain in the living room with a glass of wine ready for her. He told her that "The bath is ready for us." She smiled at his thoughtfulness "thanks that was a hard one." She walked up to the bathroom and sank into the bath, allowing her bones to loosen up."You alright love?" He asked concerned, he got in after her. "Yeah, it was a bad one though." He sat in silence, knowing that she needs to take her time."There was a kid there and she was terrified of the robbers. It took me ages to calm her down and her parents died as the robbers had a gun." He pulled her into his chest and comforted her."I know it's hard when it's a kid but we know she's safe now." He told Moira, who sniffed. "How about we go see Chas after this bath and maybe go away for the weekend, just us three, somewhere far away from Emmerdale?" He suggested."But what about if something bad happens?" Moira asked."Don't stress, my sister didn't build a time machine for nothing. We can get back tomorrow morning and no one would know the difference." He told Moira who sighed and relaxed against his chest. They sat in silence whilst the radio was playing True Love' by Pink. They gingerly got up out of the bath and Moira wrapped herself in Cain's dressing gown. After they got dressed, they went to see Chas to see if she wanted to pop out for a weekend.

"Hey Sis!" Cain called her over to his and Moira's table."Oh how can I resist your charms?" Chas said sarcastically."How would you like to spend the weekend with us in Italy?" Cain asked."Yeah I would love too." Chas noticed that Moira was quiet."Is she ok?" Chas whispered to Cain."She's just upset, when she was saving the people from the robbers; there was a little girl there who lost her parents." Cain told Chas. She nodded sympathetically."Moira?" Chas nudged the woman."Yeah?" Moira asked."How about we go in the back room, all of us?" Moira nodded and got up with Cain and Chas following her into the back. Moira sat down and Chas poured her some whisky."Thanks." Moira hoarsely said to Chas. Cain and Chas sat opposite sides of Moira and wrapped an arm around her and she broke down into tears. Chas rubbed her hand up and down in soothing motions on Moira's back."Hey there's no need to get upset now."Cain went to tend the bar whilst Chas stayed with Moira."What's got you so upset, eh?"

Moira thought that she should tell Chas the truth, she trusts her with her life."Do you really want to know?" Moira asked Chas."Yeah." Chas stayed put but kept her arm on Moira's shoulder."When I was younger, I lost both of my parents because of robbers. Then I didn't I have a good couple of years after that, all of my friends left when I found out that I had superpowers so I used my invisibility to hide from people at my school, then I met John. John was someone I thought I could trust with my life and I thought he wouldn't leave me. But in the end he left me, for a younger girl called Eve who taunted me until I left Scotland and then I came here. When I came here, I thought it would be different, no trouble, just a quaint little village where I can live in peace, so I bought Barton Farm and then I met Cain. Cain was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time." They didn't realise that Cain was behind the door listening to what Moira had said. He smiled and walked off, leaving them to it."Cain is special, I'll give you that." Chas told Moira. Moira laughed gently."So what happened after that?" Chas tenderly asked Moira."Well, do you remember when there was all of that drama with Debbie and Cameron?" Chas nodded, it was a dark time for everyone."Well, a couple of days before that we found out that I was pregnant but when Debbie found out, she got angry and she pushed my so hard that I miscarried, I didn't tell Cain though, I didn't want to ruin things with him and Debbie." She held her breath, waiting for Chas's reaction. She could feel the anger rolling off of Chas in waves. Chas stood up so fast that she didn't register where Chas had gone before the door was opened."Chas!" Moira ran after Chas, who saw Debbie approaching the bar."Chas?" Debbie questioned to who her Aunt was so angry with. Her question was soon answered when she had a sharp sting in her cheek and she ended up on the floor. Cain ran to Chas and restrained her so she couldn't hit Debbie even more."Chas! What was that for?" Cain shouted."Your darling daughter," Chas spat, glaring at Debbie "Pushed Moira over when she was pregnant with your baby." Chas told Cain. Debbie tried to turn it around on Moira "She was telling me how she was happy that she was pregnant and that made me angry and so I pushed her, not my fault she miscarried but I say good riddance, that baby was going to be messed up." Cain roughly grabbed hold of Debbie and pushed her out of the pub and shouted "You're not my daughter anymore!""Dad!" She exclaimed but he was already walking back into the pub. He hugged Moira who was still in shock."Moira?" Cain asked peering into her eyes. "Yeah?" She snapped her gaze back to Cain."Why didn't you tell me it was Debbie who made you miscarry?" He wanted to know desperately, she could see it in his eyes." It would've ruined yours and Debbie's relationship." She said truthfully."I don't care about her at the moment, I care about you." He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. They turned to Chas who know was calming down."Chas?" Cain asked."Yeah?" Chas noticed Moira "Oh Moira, I'm so sorry!" Moira laughed a little."It's ok, now I know that your Cain's sister." Chas and Cain looked at her funnily."Come on guys, you two are polar opposites but I do know to not get you angry otherwise you will become so angry like a volcano." She told them cheekily."Come here you, you're a proper dingle now." Cain kissed her on the lips and Chas brought her in for a hug."How about we go to Italy know?" Chas suggested. Cain and Moira nodded."Allonsy!" Chas said and they followed her lead, unaware that Debbie followed them into the time machine.

When they went outside, they didn't realise that it would be so hot, so Moira and Chas went to put dresses on."Now let's go and look at the local guys...I mean Landmarks." Chas said. Moira and Cain chuckled at Chas "Don't you ever change?" Cain asked, ruffling Chas's hair."Hey! I've matured a lot since I was 13." She protested batting his hand away."Stop it you two, no fighting while we are on holiday." Moira chuckled at how those two can become 5 year olds in a matter of seconds."Fine" they huffed. Moira thought she saw Debbie but when she looked back there, she the figure was gone so she shrugged it off, "Hey! Wait up!" She shouted to Chas and Cain who were wandering off.

(Later that night)

Moira couldn't sleep, not only it was hot; she had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She turned to Cain who was sleeping peacefully and she smiled as she never usually stays up."I can feel your eyes on me, ya know?" He said sleepily."Ah!" She was surprised to hear his voice and she fell out of bed."Ouch!" She rubbed her bottom, which was a bit bruised and she saw Cain with his head poking out from the side of the bed. "You ok?" He tried to stifle a laugh at the irony at how graceful when she was fighting but couldn't help falling off of the bed."Shut up you! Help me up" He grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. She felt someone staring at her so she turned to the balcony. Cain noticed her gazing out of the window."Moi, are you ok?" He said to her."Yeah I'm fine." She waved him off. He knew that something was wrong when she didn't look at him. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her gently on her lips. He pulled away for a few seconds and he noticed that her eyes were now focused on him."What was that for?" She said huskily."No reason, now are you going to tell me what is wrong?" He asked."It's nothing." She tried to say but he cut her off "Don't try to play me like an idiot. Tell me what's wrong." He ordered."It's just I thought that I saw Debbie but I must have been wrong." She sighed."It's ok, you're probably just wary of your surroundings." He pulled her towards him and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Next Afternoon)

They had a nice morning of breakfast in bed and a walk across the beach. They were now sunbathing, well Chas and Moira were and Cain was in the pool, trying to take advantage of the sun when Cain snuck up behind Chas and threw her into the pool."Ahhh!" She screamed "Cain!" Moira laughed until she saw Cain approaching her and she slowly started backed away. She took advantage of her powers and flew on top of the building to stop him from catching her."That's not fair!" Chas complained, now drenched."Hahaha!" Moira laughed until she saw, for definite, Debbie in a hotel room. She didn't notice that she had started walking towards the edge until Chas and Cain dragged her back."What are you doing?"Cain shouted and she pointed her finger at the room where Debbie was and then it was then that Cain and Chas noticed that Debbie was in Italy, spying on them.

Next thing they knew, they were being ambushed."Guys! You ok to fight!" Cain shouted to Cain and Moira, who nodded."We've been in worse outfits!" They were wearing bikinis that stuck to their skin. Cain started punching all of them who started to get in his way. What he didn't notice was someone coming up behind him and knocking him out."Cain!" Chas and Moira shouted and they were handcuffed."Aww, look Moira is missing her man!" Moira heard Debbie condescendingly say "Knock her out" Debbie ordered and the next thing Moira knew was blackness.

When Moira woke up, she first noticed that she was bound by rope and Chas and Cain were next to her."She's awake." She heard a man say."Good." Another voice, she recognized as Debbie, say."Cain! Chas!" She screamed trying to get them to wake up."Shut up Bitch!" Debbie slapped Moira in the face."Why are you doing this?" Moira asked."Because you and dad messed me up too many times to count." Debbie said."What?" Moira said, baffled. "Leave her and the others bound up until I come back at 5 o'clock." Debbie told the guards. She left and Moira looked down at the floor and wept. However what Debbie didn't know, and nor the others either, was that Chas had a power that only she knew she had but swore to only use it in severe circumstances. Chas woke up ages ago but no-one knew because she kept her eyes closed."Moira?" Chas whispered and Moira whipped her head around."Yeah?" She questioned Chas."I'm going to do something and then can you fly us out?" Chas asked."Yeah. But why?" Moira wanted to know Chas's plan."Shh." Chas concentrated hard and focused on the guard's mind. She manipulated his thoughts to let them out of the rope. The guard did it silently and let them all out. Moira and Chas quickly ran to Cain and they saw a window big enough to fit them all through. Moira and Chas picked up Cain and Moira flew all of them out and they saw that they weren't far away from the time machine so Moira, as fast as she can, flew thrum to it and the closed the doors and locked it. Cain was just beginning to wake up."Cain!" They hugged him,"Umm hi!" he was confused but he knew that they wrere in the time machine."Why are we in here?""We are going to escape from the clutches of your daughter." Chas told Cain."Ok." Chas turned a few dials and soon they were back in Emmerdale. They went to get h=changed and went back to Moira and Cain's house. Moira made them all a cuppa and they sat down to have some tea and treat any injuries. They all went to bed early that day, exhausted by the day's events.

They knew that their fight with Debbie was not over yet but they vowed that they'll be ready with new tricks up their sleeve.


	3. Costume party

Moira was at Chas's house, she doesn't know why she turned up to this party it wasn't what she would usually like. There were people already drunk and slutty outfits that put everything on show. Chas made her dress up as Princess Leia from Star Wars but more slutty. She was wearing a white dress that clung to every curve and her hair was down, as usual but she added makeup that Chas did and it made her eyes stand out more due to the glitter eye liner.

She didn't think that this many people would turn up but she assumed it was because the amount of booze that would be at the party. She scanned the room to see if there is anyone she recognized that wasn't drunk but there wasn't,so she stayed against the wall. "Heyy Moira!" Chas drunkenly said."Hi Chas" Moira said awkwardly."Did ya know that someone else has come dressed as Han Solo from Star Wars?" Chas said smiling."Oh, Who is it?" She craned her neck to look around the room."Its Cain." Chas told her."Ok." She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach when she heard who it was."Yeah he's over there." Chas pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Moira walked to the kitchen and saw that Cain was dressed as Han Solo and he was looking at a girl in a sexy nurse outfit. He saw her and walked away from the girl."Hey I didn't know you were going to be here." He greeted her."Me neither." She said, her Scottish accent prominent."So...Its strange how we dressed as a couple from Star Wars." Moira said after a few awkward moments of silence.

"How come you have dressed up as Han Solo? I didn't think he was your type of character." Moira questioned Cain."Chas told me to and as it is her party I thought I would amuse her." Cain told her."Aww look who has gone soft, although Chas told me to dress a Princess Leia so."Moira shifted from one foot to the other."Ahhhhh that's why you dressed up as Leia. I thought you would be a sexy angel." He leant into her personal space and she could feel his breath on her face."Well I guess you'll never know." She said to him smiling and walked outside.

She felt the air rush onto her face and she enjoyed the silence."You ok?" She heard a gruff voice say."Yeah I'm fine Cain." She sighed."Are you sure?" He asked and she turned to him. "Why do ya want to know?" She looked in his eyes."Well, you come outside and I know its not because its the party." He put his hands on her shoulders." Like I said, I'm fine." She smiled falsely at him and stepped to the side to which he stepped as well."Ugh what?" Moira said exasperated."Why won't you let me help?" Cain shouted."Why? Why do you think? Your version of helping is either drug tests or no help what's so ever and I don't want that!" She threw her hands up into the air and walked off, leaving him contemplating whether or not to go after her. He decided to not go but left the party.

She had walked off angry at him, hating him because he left her to deal with holly all by herself and in the end, she was left to grieve for her dead brother in law and her daughter. Her emotions were so raw that she wanted to forget everything so she brought herself some alcohol and went back to butler's farm.

She felt her phone buzzing but as it was Cain, she declined. She was just focusing on getting so drunk she couldn't remember her own name. As she took a sip from her second glass, there was a knock on the door but she ignored it and the person walked away.

She heard her phone again and saw that it was Adam but she had a rush of anger and threw her phone at the door. She started smashing everything breakable up and crying with so much emotion that she thought that she would pass barged in after he heard smashing and quickly restrained Moira."Leave me alone Cain!" She cried out."Shh" he lowered her down to the floor and comforted her. They stayed like that until it felt to uncomfortable to stand.

"We are going to sit down at the table whilst I make you a cuppa." He busied himself in the kitchen."Why are you here?" Moira said quietly."Because I care about you too much and I can't stand you being like this." Cain told her. She kept stirring the spoon in the cup so she didn't have to look at Cain whose gaze she felt, saw into her soul."Moira?" He gently shook her shoulder."Umm yeah?" She was tired."Are you ok?" That was the final straw for her."Of course I'm not ok! My brother in law and my daughter is dead! Do you remember her, The junkie who you thought would kill herself one day? Well you were right! So come on and gloat!" She shouted at him."I can't." He told her."Why not? Aren't you happy that you're right again?!" She screamed."No!" He shouted and they didn't realise that they both had stood up."Why?" She was determined to make him angry."Because I still love you too much!" He shouted. "Well don't!" Moira screamed, her voice raw."I can't stop, you are a compassionate person and I think you're so funny-" "Don't." She told him."And smart and hardworking" he continued."Stop it!" She raised her voice."Why? Why should I stop?" He stopped closer to her."Because its all my fault and I don't deserve someone like you!" She shouted, leaving surprised at her declaration."Why is it your fault?" Cain asked."Because I should've seen it. I wasn't there for her and I didn't see her struggling." Moira broke down into a fit of tears and Cain swooped in to hug her."Its not you fault." He pulled back to stare into her eyes."Isn't it?" Moira said looking down to the floor."I need to tell the police that its my fault." She pulled away and quickly walked to the phone and began to dial 999 but found the phone being pulled out of her hands."Cain!" Moors battled for the phone. Cain was trying to prise her grip off of the phone whilst she desperately tried to hold it. She tried to run with the phone outside and she did manage to run away from him and found herself in a barn. She waited quietly to see where he was. But she heard nothing. She hesitantly dialled 999 and waited for the caller to speak."Hello?""Detective Miles please." She waited but she wasn't aware that Cain was behind her until he pulled the phone away from her and ended the call."What did you do that for?" Cain shouted."Cain! Give it back!" She reached for the hone but as he was taller he held it above his head."No I'm not letting you go down for something you didn't do." He told her. She fave up and stared at him angrily."Look I'm doing you a favour 'ere, they'll only see a grieving mother." He told her."You know what? You can go." She tried to push him away from the farm. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder."No because you'll call the police." He told Moira was was thumping his back but it wasn't very effective. He found that she passed out from the lack of food she's had the last couple of days. He put her on the sofa and laid next to her.

She awoke to find that she was on her sofa feeling safe. She looked around and saw that she was being held by Cain, who was watching Judge Rinder on tv."Cain?" She said sleepily."He helped her sit up against his chest and passed her the drink of water and the bacon sandwich he got Lisa to bring earlier on."Here." He watched whilst she ate making sure she ate a good bit of it."Thanks." She smiled and he smiled back."Later we are all going for a family meal in the Woolie, chas said she'll close it early and Lisa will make her famous roast with Marlon's desserts." He told her."Yay!" Hr childlike excitement made him hug her even more than he had been."Please tell me that Charity won't be there." She pleaded."I'm sure that we sill all protect you from her." He told her."Ugh so I can't slap her if she's being annoying?" She asked him."I'm afraid not, you big bully." He nudged her jokingly."Oi you!" They laughed together.

The knew that this was a step to a brighter future and they knew that they'll never be split again


	4. Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't really good. I didn't know what houses to put them into so I put Cain into Slytherin and Moira into Gryffindor. Moira is also the daughter of Dumbledore.

Over the last generations, the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses have hated each other and they didn't really like it if they hung out with each other. There was only one exception though. Two teenagers called Cain and Moira were from said houses and everyone knew that they would be happy if it weren't for John Barton. He loved Moira and did everything to try to break them up.

"Ugh!" Moira lied down on the grass next to Cain. It was the weekend and she was spending it with her boyfriend at her dad's house."What wrong with ya?" Cain asked her, amused by her dramatics."John that's what's wrong with me." She lied on her side."What's he done now?" His eyes had a fire that is always there when someone, especially Moira mentions John."He's just being a pain in the butt." She placed her hand on his growled,"Cain a down we don't need to turn him back from a toad like last time." She tried to calm him down."Well, he is a toad." He told her and she chuckled "I know but we will be leaving school soon and then we don't have to see him then." "Well then I'm ecstatic." He smiled."Oh really?" She stood up."Come on." She lifted him up."Where are we going?" He asked whilst he was being dragged somewhere.

She took him to see her dad,Dumbledore."Hi dad!" She greeted."Hi Moira and Cain." He smiled."What can I do for you today?" He asks."Well," she looked at Cain "can you try to do a spell where it makes John leave me alone and maybe bother someone else, like Charity?" She asked sweetly."Now Moira Dumbledore, you know I can't." He shook his head at her."Why not?" She asked and Cain just stared at the scene."Its illegal." Dumbledore said not fooling anyone especially his daughter."Dad!" Moira crossed her arms but Cain rescued her by saying"Sir, is there a way where she can stay here during the week. I could always pick her up by using my flying car." He suggested and she looked at him then her dad."Please?" She begged."We'll see." Dumbledore and Moira went to work on their potions and spells."Moira?" Cain asked."Yes babe?" She stopped to look at him however that was a bad choice because Cain saw John head towards them."Oh what know?" Cain and Moira said in smirked and looked Moira up and down, noticing the low cut top she was wearing."Well Moira I was just seeing if you'd fancy having a ride on my broomstick instead of his." As Moira was against the wall john leaned into her and sniffed her."A'right mate, get out of my missus' space." Cain pulled him away from Moira."Fine maybe I'll see Chas instead." John told Cain who got angry. Moira quickly whipped out her wand from her boot and casted Immobulus at them. They froze and she quickly ran to get help."What happened?" Dumbledore shouted and pulled them apart. "Cain!" She unfroze them and rushed to her boyfriend who was still angry. Moira reached up and kissed him gently until he lightly held her there. She pulled away to see John being thrown into a car.

"Good bye!" Cain said and Moira chuckled knowing that he was ok again."Was that spell you did, Immobulus?" Dumbledore asked Moira who nodded "Yeah,why?" "Jus be careful in the future, it could be dangerous." Dumbledore told Moira, who nodded and turned to cuddle into Cain."I'll leave you two to it." Dumbledore said."Where are you going?" Cain asked him."Away for two weeks to see friends, so if you want you can have Chas and some more dingles /friends over but no Charity." Dumbledore stressed."Thanks dad, have a nice time." She hugged her dad and went to get her owl to send a message to the dingles.

"Hey guys!" Chas and the others said as she entered the house."Well the rooms are upstairs to the right and they have en suite bathrooms." Moira told Chas and the others and she went to sit next to Cain and they waited for the others.

"So what do you wanna do?" Moira asked after she offered a drink to everyone."How about we practice for the Quidditch cup?" Sam Dingle said."Yeah!" Was chorused from around the room apart from Moira, Cain and Chas."You guys go ahead its straight to the back garden." Moira led them to the back and made her way over to Chas."Hey how about we prank them?" Chas suggested as she was bored."How?" Cain and Moira were intrigued."Well how about we use a spell to make their food go from sweet to sour?" Moira imputed."Yeah that's cool!" Chas said."See? You're coming to the dark slide already." Cain teased."It'll be a while toll in cunning like a Slytherin like you." She poked him in the ribs."Right," chas clapped her hands "how about we make some cookies and cakes for them buy we also make a batch unaffected for us?" "Cool, right Cain you make the cake and Chas and I will make the cookies. "Fine" Cain grumbled. They listened to juggle music and started dancing after the food was in the oven. Cain and Moira started to twirl and they created a mental bond that was very rare. However they were only aware about it when gold spirals started to circle them and they could start to hear each others thoughts and learnt that they were stronger together. They smiled and kissed, as the kiss deepened, the bind git stronger."Ww!" Chas exclaimed and ushered the others in.

Cain and Moira finally pulled apart and they gazed in wonder around the room. "Guys what was that?" Eli asked."Don't know but I know a way we can find out." Moira rushed off to the library and they all helped look for a reason why that happened.

Cain discovered a book with a lock that looked like the locket he got Moira for her birthday."Moira?" Moira walked over."Yeah?" She asked."Do you still have that locket I gave you?" "Yeah." She gave it to him and he placed it on the lock and the book transported the somewhere else."Hello Cain and Moira." An ancient voice said."Who are you?" Cain asked."I am Venus and I understand that you will have a bond now that can never be broken." She told them."Yeah how did that happen?" Moira asked now."Well, I pick couples who I think have potential to be great with each other and let then have a bond that grants you more stronger power and look at your wrists" they glanced down at their wrists and saw each others names on their." Venus placed her hand on their wrists and they saw a ribbon being drawn on their wrists."This signifies the bond between you two." She pointed out "What-" before Cain could continue Venus interrupted him "You two are mated for life and I an going to take you back and don't worry your friend and family will know about it." They nodded and in a blink they were both back in the library. Lisa and Chas went to hug Moira."That's so cute!" They gushed over the bind."Moira can you come over here?" She walked to Cain and they walked so they couldn't be seen by the others.

She tired around and Cain kissed her and it was passionate and she felt herself dip so she held onto him tightly."That was..." She couldn't find the words. It was now that Cain made her speechless "Was...terrific? Extraordinary?" He finished."Wouldn't go that far." She teased."Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows at her."What can I do to change your mind?"They smirked at each other and she pinned him against the wall and dragged him down so she could kiss him.

"Guys!" They heard the familiar voices and pulled away to see them covering their eyes. They laughed and they went back to playing hosts.

They knew that it was never going to be normal for them anymore and they were excited for the futur


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Cain and Moira are in high school and she isn't dating john but Adam is Cain's brother.

Moira was walking her usual route to school dressed in a red t-shirt, a leather jacket and black jeans. She had her white earphones in so she could listen to her favourite songs and walk. She had a bad feeling about today. However she was so into her music that she did not notice the boy sneaking up behind her.

"Ah!" She shrieked as she felt a tap on her bottom. She turned around and it was Cain, her boyfriend. He was wearing his usual leather jacket and black jeans."Oi!" She poked him in his shoulder an he laughed at her."Did it surprise you?" He asked smiling at her."You'll pay for that soon, Sunshine." She threatened."We'll see." He said and he leant down to kiss her lips. She smiled and kissed him back putting her arms over his shoulders. They pulled back and Moira noticed the time."Well are we going to go on your motorbike then?" She questioned."How did ya-" before he could finish his question she said "I'm psychic." and tapped her nose. He put his arm over her shoulder and they walked to his motorbike. They sped off to Emmerdale School and parked. Moira got off and she looked around and saw Chas waiting for them."Hey you two!" She had a cheeky grin on her face."Hi Chas!""Hey sis." Moira and Cain, Coira as Chas and Adam liked to call them, said to Chas."Where's Adam?" Moira asked Chas."He's with Charity. I think he wants us to save him." Chas pointed to Adam who was sitting on the bench."Hey Ads you forgot your lunch again!" Moira called out, her arm stretched out to give him his lunch."Hey guys and Cain." She 'sexily' said the last but to Cain, who tightened his grip on Moira's waist."Hello Charity" Moira said dryly, resisting th urge to slap Charity across the face."Hey Cain want to kick the Football about?" Adam asked Cain who nodded."Anyone else like to join?" Cain asked."Charity and Chas nodded, Moira shook her head."You guys go on, I'll look after our stuff." She offered and they went to play footie on the field.

Moira was busy looking at Cain when she got approached by John."Umm Moira?" He asked her and she looked at him."Yes John?" She asked wanting to stare at Cain instead of John."Would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" John confidently asked."I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." She pointed at Cain."What, him? Come on you can do better! You're staring at him!" John laughed and pulled her by her arm, towards the back where Cain couldn't see her."What are you doing? Get off!" He loud voice alerted the attention of Cain who looked for his girlfriend but he couldn't see her.

Meanwhile, she was being pushed against the wall by John who leered at her."You're going to taste divine." He trailed a finger down her neck and she whimpered."Please John" she begged him."Please John." He mocked her and covered her mouth with his hand and trained kisses down her neck. She opened her eyes when she felt him bring lifted off of her and she saw Adam and Cain pinning John against the wall and Charity, she presumed, went to get help."Your alright love!" Chas hugged her and Moira sobbed into her chest."Cain!" Chas barked, he ran to Moira and she fell into his arms."I'm so sorry Cain!" Moira cried."Shh its ok!" He rubbed his hand down her back and his heart broke.

"Hello, I understand there's been a case of assault?" A policewoman asked."Yes, John Taylor over there has assaulted my girlfriend, Moira Barton." Cain told the policewoman who nodded sympathetically at Moira."Will she be willing to make a statement?" She asks."Can we get back to you when she is calmer?" He gestured to a still sobbing Moira and the woman nodded."Yes, ill give you my number so when you are ready you can call, ok?" They all nodded and Adam walked John to the Head Teachers office."Lets get you to Zak and Lisa's eh?" Chas asked Moira, who nodded and they slowly got up and went to Cain's motorbike."Cain take her to Zak and Lisa's house." Chas ordered Cain, sho got Moira on the back of his motorbike and he took her somewhere safe.

(At Zak and Lisa's house)

"Zak?Lisa?" Cain called out and he entered the room with Moira in his arms."Cain? Why aren't you in school?" Lisa asked until she saw Moira, who was passed out in his arms "What happened to her?" Lisa then saw the marks John left on her skin."John Taylor did this. We got to her in time before he" Cain stopped himself and he lied Moira on the sofa and curled her into him."Will she be ok?" Lisa asked Cain."I hope so." He protectively hugged her."I'll tell the school that you and Moira will take a few days off because you're 'ill'" Lisa placed her hand on Cain's shoulder and started cooking some tea ready for the others.

Moira was running, she wasn't sure what from yet but she knew that it was bad. She suddenly stopped and looked to see John there leering at her and Cain holding Charity whilst looking at her in disgust."I'm going to have fun with you" John said and he brought his hand up and smacked her across the floor. She tries to reach to Cain but he stepped back and said "Ha! Why would I want to be with someone like you?" He walked off with Charity and left Moira in the dark with John. She saw him come closer and before he did anything she heard a voice shout her name "Moira! It's Cain!" Cain was trying to wake her up and she suddenly shot up and ran away from him.

She ran into a barn and as he caught up with er, he could see that she was punching the wall. "Moira, stop it!" He dragged her away from the wall and held her from behind so she couldn't fight him or risk injuring herself even more. He noticed that her eyes were glazed over and she kept chanting "stop it John! Please!" He did the only thing hw could think off to break the daze, he kissed her lightly at first and she stilled and stopped chanting. He pushed a bit firmer on her lips so she could remember that it was Cain and not John. He eventually pulled back and her eyes weren't glazed over."Cain?" She spoke softly."I'm here" Cain hugged her tight and she broke down."Do your parents know you are here?" He asked."No..." She trailed off."Moira?" He caught her eye line and brought her chin up."Umm...they died and I don't have any one else." She spoke quickly."Babe, you've got the whole Dingle clan as your family." He stood her up and they walked back to the living room, where Lisa quickly embraced her.

"Ohh love, are you ok?" Lisa rubbed her hands on Moira's shoulders."I'll be fine." Moira reassured Lisa."Would you two like to help with tea? The others said they'll be home in half an hour." The two teens nodded and Cain set up the table whilst Moira helped Lisa with the Lasagne."Wow, you are special." Can said on winder at Moira."What? How?" She asked Can."Lisa let you help with her special lasagne." He said."Shut up you! I don't try to eat it that's why." She laughed and smacked his arm."Ow! You big bully" he pouted. She laughed and pecked his lips."Right how about we sit in front of the tv whilst the lasagne is cooking?" Lisa suggested and they settled with a drink each, non-alcoholic in front of Lisa though.

"Hey guys!" Chas shouted but was quickly shushed by Lisa who pointed to the couch. They all looked over and saw Moira and Can sleeping next to each other. Cain with his arm wrapped protectively around Moira."How long have they been asleep?" Zak asked Lisa. "Around half an hour." Lisa told them."Has she been crying?" Chas asked Lisa as she noticed tear stains on Moira's face."Yeah the poor lamb" Lisa stroked Moira's hair and Moira shuffled in her sleep."Do her family know she's here?" Zak asked. Lisa shook her head"her family died a few weeks ago so she thinks she doesn't have told me this after she ran after having a nightmare about John." Lisa told the confused Dingles

"Shall we have tea now or wait for a little bit?" Lisa asked the others."Later." Chas said and the others nodded so Lisa put the lasagne in the oven. A while later, Moira woke up to music playing and as she got up, Cain woke up "You ok?" He mumbled and she nodded."Hey guys" they heard Chas's cheery voice say and they looked up to see Chas peering over the couch."You ready for tea?" She asked and they nodded, feeling hungry. Cain got up first and helped Moira up."Dinner! Last one here has to wash the dishes!" Suddenly, stomping was all that was heard and Cain and Moira sat next to each other and waited for the others to join them.

Lisa dished out the lasagne and the dug in."So how was work at the farm today Zak?" Moira asked."Fine dear. If you want, you can come up soon and help?" Zak offered."Will I be allowed?" Moira asked and as he nodded she got excited at the prospect of working on a farm."I'll take you up on that offer." She told Zak and he smiled. Cain noticed that she wasn't eating a lot."You may want to hurry up, otherwise they others will eat it." He nudged her and smiled lightly at him. She ate a bit more quickly and Lisa brought out a dessert. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate sauce, it made Moira practically salivate."Please may I have a little bit please?" Moira asked Lisa and she got given a small slice and she thanked Lisa. Cain brought her to the couch and they all watched a funny film and by the end of the film, Chas and Cain noticed that Moira was having trouble keeping her eyes open."Moira, where would you like to sleep?" Chas asked her kindly."Umm...I would go back to the house bu I don't want to so can I stay here?" She asked Chas and she heard Zak pipe in "Of course you can love, if you want you can choose where you sleep ." Zak noticed Moira smiling gratefully at him and he smiled back."Umm...can I sleep in Chas' room?" She asked."Of course, Cain set up a bed for her." Cain went upstairs and put up a bed for her."Moira you can sleep on my bed." Chas offered but Moira looked horrified at the thought."No,no,you can sleep on you bed." She told Chas."No I insist." Chas smiled to show that she wasn't angry."You sure?" Moira saw Chas nod her head "Ok,thanks. Can I go upstairs now?" They all nodded and hugged her and Lisa went upstairs to get her some pyjamas."Thanks Lisa.""No problem love, try to get some sleep." Lisa hugged her and she felt comfort in her embrace. Cain walked in."Are you going to be ok? I'm across the hallway of you need me." He saw her nod and her lightly kissed her forehead and left Moira to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Chas got woken up by Moira chanting in her sleep."Moira are you ok?" Chas nudged her but Moira moved like she was being restrained. Chas quickly got up and banged on Cain's door."Si?" He rubbed his eyes. "Its Moira." That was the only explanation he needed and he rushed to her side."Moira?" Cain shook her shoulder."You are safe, its me Cain." He shook her again but she was still asleep and he keep hearing the name 'John'."He's gone, Moira." He kissed her on the lips and like earlier she stilled so he hugged her so she knew that he was near and she settles back into sleep."Cain? You can stay here if you want or you can take her to your room." Chas told him and he carried Moira fo his bed and he spooned into her protectively so she was near the wall and settled back to sleep.

The first thing noticed when Moira woke up was that she wasn't in Chas' room and she shot up, panicked until she saw Cain an she felt more relaxed. She quietly got out of bed and noticed that no one else was up so she decided to make breakfast.

As soon as she started to cook bacon, Adam wandered downstairs."Do you want some?" Moira asked Adam who nodded. She set a plate down in front of him and told him to tuck in ti the sandwich and pancakes. They ate in silence until Adam asked "how are you?" Moira quietly said "Not well, I can't sleep properly." Cain and Chas came down and they tucked in to the pancakes and sandwich and they gave Moira a hug and, in Cain's case, a and Lisa came down "thanks love!" Soon they all left to go to work and school and it was Cain and Moira on their own."So how did you sleep?" Cain asked her and she said "had a few nightmares but its ok." But he asked "Do you want to make a statement to the police?" She shook her head"No!" Cain furrowed his brows."Why not?"" because I want to forget it ever happened!" She shouted."love, ignoring it won't make it go away." He told her gently,"Come on, do you really want him to get away with it?" She shook her head."Well, you not telling the police will let him win." She looked at him and asked "will you come with me?" "Of course." Cain told her."I'll go now then." He hugged her tightly and then they went to the farm to borrow the car from Zak."Where are you going then?" He asked."to make a statement." Moira told Zak who gave her a hug and the keys.

The went to the police and made they statements and soon John was brought in and he glared at Moira who shrank back and Cain glared at him evilly. They soon went home and began baking a cake. He accidentally got flour on Moira's clothes."Oi! Watch it!" She said."Well you should've worn an apron then." He told her and she threw flour at him in retaliation."Oi!" Moira laughed at him and he poured more flour onto her. Soon they were on the floor with her on top of him with an egg, their cake in the oven."Don't!" He warned her and she had the egg near his head when he tilted their position and he started tickling her. That was the scene that Zak and Lisa walked in on."Hello you two." The smirked at the two on the floor and they got up."Hi you're back early." Moira said breathlessly."What's cooking?" Lisa asked."Chocolate cake. I hope you don't mind." She said."Well I think its down now." As they heard a beep from the oven, Moira got out the moat delicious cake the Dingles have ever seen."Wow, that's lovely!" Lisa told Moira who blushed."Uh oh Zak I think these two will want to fatten us up later." Cain warned Zak and they all laughed."Sht are you going to put nin the middle?" Zak asked."Umm" Moira looked at Lisa."Don't you mind, find out later" Lisa then whispered to Moira "don't worry love we can do the filling now." Moira nodded and Lisa went to get jam and white chocolate. Moira started melting the chocolate and soon they combined some of the chocolate and jam together for the middle and spread it on the sponge and spread the rest on the top.

The door open and Chas walked in with Adam, cradling her arm."What happened?" Lisa asked."Do you want to tell them or should I?" Adam asked Chas who shook her head furiously."Will someone tell me what's happened?" Lisa ordered the two guilty looking teens."Well, Chas sort of punched Charity." Adam said."What?" Zak said to Chas "She was asking for it a'right?" Chas defended herself."What do ya mean?" Cain spoke up "Charity was spreading rumors about Moira. Saying that Moira asked for it and then when she didn't want to tell Cain, she lied to the police. Now its all over facebook." Moira grabbed a laptop and logged on to facebook."Moira what are you doing?" Cain walked over to her."Checking facebook." Moira wave him off."Don't." Cain warned, trying to shut the computer down."Get off Cain." Moira said and she went to her wall and saw the horrible comments left by the students at her school."Oh god." She had a hand over her mouth and she sprinted away."Cain don't," Chas got up and grabbed his arm "Let me handle this one." Chas got up and ran after Moira.

"Moira?" Chas called out ad she heard sobbing coming from the car. She heard the engine rev and ran into the car."Moira, what are you doing?" Chas asked frantically."I'm getting awa before I cause your family even more hurt." Moira told her."We can handle it Moira, you need people to support you." Chas told her gently."Why though? I've dealt with more tough things throughout my life. It's only when I met Cain that I found someone who I thought I could rely on but he was angry so he might do something stupid."Moira looked at Chas with tears in her eyes."He won't and you have a whole family ready ad willing to help take the baggage off of your shoulders." Chas pulled Moira into a hug and Moira hugged her as tightly as possible."How about we go back inside?" Moira nodded and they saw Cain run up towards Moira to hug her and kiss her in relief.

"You a'right?b Cain asked."Yes I'm fine." Moira sighed and they all had a nice relaxing weekend but they knew that Monday would not be pleasant.

(Monday)

Moira was nervous about going into School for the first time in ages. She had a meeting with the head to arrange to be in F Block with Cain for the next two weeks. "You ready babe?" Cain asked her and she pecked him on the lips and they travelled on his motorcycle. Ot was still early when they left so they don't have to talk to other students."Hello Miss Barton and Mr Dingle." They meeting went on for an hour and then they went to F block."Right,babe I hope today goes well and he said that we can go home for lunch." Cain told Moira who rested into his embrace.

They worked hard but as they were really smart students, finished the work given in 20 minutes so they went to the principal to see if te primary school needed help."Its agreed, after you have finished the work given, you can help the primary school so you can go now if you wish." The principal said to them and they thanked him and left the office."Oh look it's the snitch." Charity called to them."What do you want Charity?" Moira asked."Careful o could cal the police on you. Poor John, he didn't deserve that just because you kissed him." Charity taunted."You know fully well what happened so if that's just what you came here then goodbye." Moira walked off leaving Charity and Cain(although his reason was different) in a state of shock until Can ran after her.

"That was hot." Cain said to Moira."Down boy you can't act like that when we are in the primary school." Moira told a pouting Cain and she pecked his lips. They went to the primary school and had a fun time with the little ones and soon it was time to go home.

Lisa peeked at the door when she heard Moira's laugh."Oh what happened to make you laugh?" She smiled."We hung out at the primary school after our work was done." Moira told Lisa excitedly and Cain and Lisa smiled at her childlike excitement."Would you like to help with tea?" Lisa asked."What are we having?" Moira asked."Anything you want.""You sure?" Moira nodded ad Moira chose to have lasagne.

They cooked until the others came home and they had a film night, Moira falling asleep on Cain and she and Cain curled up next to each other.

The Dingles and the Barton knew that they would be a proper family and even though it's a bumpy road for Moira, she knew that it would be messy rough with Cain an the others by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't essentially an AU but I had the idea and I wanted to do it. Any episodes/scenes you think should have gone another way tell me and I will write it x

I give you: 2 times Cain got Jealous

1\. Farmers Ball

Cain and Moira were at a farmers' ball. He didn't want to go but Moira persuaded him by saying that they all hit on her at the ball, so he went to make sure that didn't happen. Cain was wearing a tux or a 'penguin suit' as he likes to call them. Whereas he hasn't seen what Moira was wearing as she wanted it to be a surprise for Cain.

"Moira you ready yet?" Cain called to Moira."Yeah, how do I look?" Cain turned around and saw his girlfriend in a figure hugging red dress that left little to his imagination, black high heels that made her legs go on for miles. She curled her hair and kept her makeup simple."Cain?" Moira smirked at approached him."I have an idea of what we can do for the next half hour." He rubbed her shoulders, knowing that she loved it when he massaged her shoulders, and she nearly melted at his touch but resisted "no, I'm going I can't spend the night in the bedroom." He grunted and she pecked his lips."Come on then lets get this over with." They left the farm and went to the ball.

When they got there, Moira linked her arm with Cain's and as they entered all of the men's eyes were on Moira. She blushed and Cain led her to a table and they sat down."I'm going to say hi to George, I'll be back in a tick." She pecked his lips and he went to get a drink and watched her when she walked over to George who hugged her and kept his hand on her shoulder.

Cain sat and watched grumpily towards Moira and George who were now dancing and George had his hand around her waist. Moira walked over after the song ended."Hey." Cain nodded and she frowned at his lack of response."Are you enjoying yourself?" Cain asked Moira."Yes why?" She questioned him and he shrugged his shoulders."You were looking very cosy up there with Gregg." Cain told her bitterly."Its Gregg and it was dancing, are you going to join me now instead of sulking?" She held out her hand and he took it. Moira dragged him to dance floor and the held each other close when a slow song was on. Moira had her head tucked under Cain's chin."Are you enjoying yourself now?" She questioned as she tilted her head to look at him."Yes but it would be better if everyone stopped eyeing you in that dress." She looked around and saw that people were looking at her."Cain Dingle, are you jealous?" She smiled."What? No!" He proclaimed."Ok." She didn't believe him but knew that she wasn't going to get the proper answer.

Moira went to see the other farmers there and as she was talking to them, she kept glancing at Cain who was looking more and more tense."Would you like a dance?" George asked Moira and she had a plan formulating in her mind so she said yes and as it was a slow along, pulled him close. They were interrupted when Cain pushed them apart and dragged her off."What are you doing? Get off!" She kept trying to take his hand off of her wrist. He turned around a picked her up."Oi!" She was nos banging his back which, because of how much he fought, didn't hurt.

He dropped her ungracefully in her feet."Cain what was-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because he slammed his lips against hers and she quickly responded to the kiss. He quickly unbuttoned the back of her dress and began kissing down her neck."Cain not here" she shined and he pulled away from the mark he was leaving on her skin. He looked around and saw a empty room and he dragged her into it and pushed her against the wall. He resumed kissing her neck and placed her on a pulled apart form him and saw that he was filled with jealousy. She felt her dress bring pulled away from her body and his hand cupped her breast, which made her arch into his grasp which made him smirk at her desire. She pulled him even closer and he began squeezing her breast which made her pant."Cain, lock the door." She managed to say and she was beginning to get her breath back when he possessed her lips once more. His fingers suddenly touched her down there and she gasped. He began circling her clit and felt how wet she was "Turned on are we?" He asked."Shut up!" She ignored his question. His fingers entered her and began to furiously pump into her and she bucked her hips in rhythm. She felt herself become close and she let go, relaxing as his fingers still pumped inside her. She heard his zipper come undone and felt him slip inside her."Who do you belong to?" He asked."No one!" She told him and he slammed into her."Who do you belong to?" He shouted. She answered "Myself!" She held onto him as he slammed into her again, nearly pushing her off the table."Who?!" He repeated. She gave up and shouted "You! Only you!" He kept going until they both climaxed and they took their breath back.

"Cain, that's another dress ruined now!" She complained."Just wear my jacket, it covers up your assets." He offered her his jacket and she took it."Lets go home." Cain wrapped his arm around her and they went home.

2\. James

Cain didn't like the fact that the Barton's invited themselves to stay in the farm. It's so cramped that him and Moira will never get a moment alone. The only one he likes is Finn, he hates the tlrest especially James.

He thought that it would be a couple of days but a month later, they are still here even though there's a B&B down the road. He has seen the way James looks at Moira, even Zak has picked up on it. Its only when Moira tells him there's nothing between them, he relaxes.

After they've made up, Moira asked "Do you want to go to the pub?" Cain looked over "Yeah ok." Moira pecked him on the lips and started to get dressed. When she felt Cain's lips on hr shoulder she laughed."Cain to go to the pub we have to get dressed.""Well how about 10 more minutes?" He suggested, pouting at his partner."No, now hurry up." She pecked his lips and left him to get dressed.

Cain saw Moira talking to someone. He walked towards her and was putting his jacket on when she said "Do you want to go to the pub?" Cain smacked on the bottom when he heard that, his jealousy rising. She bit her lip, knowing that he didn't like that offer. She however had other plans than go to the pub."No thanks." James turned down the offer and walked off."Let me drive, we are going to a pub so get changed into something for a club." Cain patted her bottom and she went to the wardrobe to save the outfit she had for the club. Ut was a tight blue dress that ended mid thigh and showed off her boobs. Chas picked it out for her when they last went out together.

She had a smoky eye and a bit of lip gloss on."How do I look?" She twirled and Cain kissed her."Sexy." She blushed "thanks, now lets go." Cain drove them to a club in Hotten. They could hear the music from outside and they didn't need to show their I.D because Moira knew the person who owed the club.

"I'll get us some drinks. You find us a table." Cain told Moira who got a table in the quietest corner of the club."Here you go." They drank in silence and then Moira got up to dance."Come on please." She begged Cain to dance."I don't dance." He nearly went when he saw her puppy eyes."Fine." She gave up and began dancing with a stranger who pressed himself against her, she had a few drinks which clouded her judgement but she could see that Cain would snap soon if she didn't go back."Come on I want to go now." Moira picked up her bag and left with Cain lagged behind. They drove home in silence.

"Did you have a nice time?" James chuckled at Moira and her dishevelled state."Fine thanks." Cain said coldly to James."Boys don't argue." Moira flopped onto the sofa and took her heels off, she started rubbing her feet until James started rubbing her feet. She groaned in appreciation until she felt James's lips on hers, she pushed him off of her and ran to Cain, sho was in the shower."Cain!" She banged on the door and opened it."What's wrong?" He took in her frantic state."Well I was just sitting on the sofa and I thought that you were rubbing my feet but then, the craziest thing happened. James kissed me, I didn't kiss him back bur I wanted to tell and now I think he will have to leave but I don't want the boys to be homeless-" She stopped rambling when she felt Cain's chest on hers."I'm going to kill him!" He growled and she stood in front of the door."Get out of the way!" Cain said."So you can show what a big man you are?" Moira stood defiantly in front of the door."Moira!" Cain stood. Moira reached up and kissed him, trying to calm him down. He picked her up and they went into the shower and as the shower was on they got soaked. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned at the sensation. He peeled her dress off and she took his clothes off and flushed at his exposed chest and he pinned her against the wall, she was thankful for the cold the wall provided. She wrapped her legs around her waist and he held hr there as he kissed her pulse point which cause her to moan."No hickeys." She panted and he pulled back."Why not? It'll show James that you're not his to take." Cain growled and she, rolled her yes and flipped them so Cain was against the wall."I'm yours." She admitted and she pulled him down so he could kiss her on the lips. They were interrupted by a knock on the door."Mum?" It was Adam."They smiled at each other and she wrapped a towel around her and opened the door."Yes?" She was trying not to moan as Cain stood next to her and began stroking her underneath the towel."Where did James go?" He was oblivious to Moira's struggle to not moan

Cain got a bit angry and began to stroke her faster, causing her to tighten her grip on the door and he smirked."We had a fight. He tried to kiss me." Moira told Adam,"What?" Adam exclaimed."Adam I'll tell you after I've had a shower." She closed her eyes and sighed at the sensations. She gave in to her orgasm and opened her eyes to see Cain's cheeky smile."Oh shut up!" She could see he was rock hard still and let him pull her close an enter her causing another orgasm to build up and they released together.

"Well that'll teach James, won't it?" Cain said and she punched him lightly in the shoulder. She was ready for the interrogation she was about to receive.


	7. Self Destruct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please may you be careful with this one. It's a sensitive subject that I am currently going through

She was fuming, how dare Charity try to take Cain away from her when she needed him the most. She was furiously fixing the tractor when Cain told her."Me and Charity are going to go to France." Those 9 nine words broke her already fragile heart as he sad those to her. She tried to pretend that she didn't care but she knew that he didn't believe her for a single minute. She was still angry about him leaving her when Holly was back on the drugs.

She was beginning to self destruct, everyone could tell. She went to the pub almost every night when she wasn't working and drank until she passed out and wounded up on Chas's sofa with a banging head ache.

She approached the bar for the third time that week."Hello love!" Chas greeted. Moira was glad that she never lost that friendship with Chas."A vodka tonic please." She sat at the bar and rested her head on her hands, ready to cry."Moira?" She heard his voice and saw him with Charity and felt jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She already had a bottle at home and after she finished the vodka tonic, she was feeling woozy."You alright?" He asked sitting next to her."I'm fine go back to the blonde behind the bar." She spat and she stood up, walking out."Cain go after her, she's hurting." Chas told I'm and he ran after her.

"Moira!" Cain shouted and Moira ignores him and drove off back to the farm. She heard her phone ringing and as it was Cain, declined the sped off in his BMW in front of her car and she drove through the side road that connects to her house.

They both stopped and Moira quickly got to the house and as Cain just about reached the door she already closed it. She began smashing the plates up and she cut her hand, she stared at the injury in wonder and awe. She began to cut into her arms and laughing at it. She didn't register the noise of Cain who was trying to break in because he heard the smashing. He eventually made it inside and she quickly hid her cuts from him."Moira are you ok?" His frantic voice nearly made her cry but she refused "I'm fine." She accidentally brushed her arms against her clothes and winced."Moira?" Cain saw the pain flash in her eyes and walked closer to her. She stepped back "what?" She said."Let me see your arms." Cain ordered."No." She crossed her arms on the defensive."Why not?" Cain asked,concerned. She suddenly sprinted away from him and locked the bathroom door. She heard Cain's footsteps up the stairs and she held her breath."Moira?" Cain said as he tried the door only to find it locked."Moira I know you are on there." Moira was silent.

"Moira let me in." Cain said. After a few minutes he said sadly "I'm going to go but I'm going to see you tomorrow." He left after a final glance at the door. She fell to the floor and sobbed so hard that she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Cain was sitting on the sofa on the back of the pub when Aaron came in."Cain you ok?" Aaron was concerned after the text he sent."Aaron why did you first self harm?" Cain knew this was a difficult topic to breach but he wanted to understand it."Because I was angry at myself and the world and I wanted to take it out on myself. Why?" Cain was silent,wondering if he should tell his theory about Moira."Cain? Tell me if it's about you or someone else." Aaron was persistent and Cain finally told him "Its Moira." Aaron got confused "What about her?" "I think she's harming herself." Cain said Aaron wanted to know why he thought that."Why do you think that?""Because she winced earlier back on the farm, there was blood on the floor and she hid her arms when I wanted to see." Aaron exhaled the breath he didn't know he had held."Do you want me to go and see her?" He asked Cain who shook his head "No,she'll be angry if I tell anyone.""I have a suggestion." Aaron said."Lets hear it." Cain was desperate."Leave it for a week and if you or I notice anything we tell each other and decide from there." Cain nodded and Aaron left him on his own where he went to a fitful sleep.

Moira woke up with a banging headache and a throbbing in her arms as she hasn't properly treated them yet. She got up slowly and checked her phone, she saw that she had 12 missed calls from Cain and surprisingly Aaron. She decided to call them later, at the moment he task was to treat the cuts. She bandaged them and wore a turtleneck to hide the bandages.

She didn't bother making herself some breakfast and went straight into work. Her thoughts were plagued with cruel things. She keeps thinking that she's weak, a nuisance and too fat to be a attractive woman. She heard a car pull up and she recognised it as Cain's. She hid from his sight but he had already seen her."Moira I know you are there." With his footsteps getting closer, she tried to quietly walk away. He heard her footsteps and picks up his pace. "Moira!" He called to her distant figure.

He put on a pair of overalls and called the garage to say that he won't be in for today."What are you doing?" Adam questioned Cain."I'm helping on the farm." Cain told him and walked off to find Moira.

Moira was busy fixing the fence that was on top of the stood behind her for 10 minutes before she noticed."Oh what do you want?" She sighed."Are you ok?" He noticed that she was wearing a turtleneck in warm weather and thought that it was strange."I'm fine don't worry." She was determined to not let him rattle her."Fine but I'm working on the farm today." He told her and walked off leaving her to stew on her own.

What he didn't know was that she had a razor in her pocket. She grabbed it and took her frustrations on herself. When she was done, she noticed that there wouldn't be a way to hide the blood unless she ran to the bathroom and washed it off.

The next time Cain saw Moira was when he took a sandwich up to her."Lunch time!" He smiled until he noticed the blood on her wrist. He pretended to not see it but made a mental note that when Aaron was here he'd tell him about it."I'm not hungry." She said looking die at the food in disgust."The Moira I know would get hungry at this time of day unless we were doing some exercise." He told her. She shook her head and walked away.

At the end of the day, Cain went to the pub."Where's your Aaron?" He asked Chas."Hi Chas! Hi Cain! Nice to see ya! You too!" She sarcastically said."Hi Chas, now where's Aaron?" He tapped the bar. "He's in the back." Cain went into the back.

"I can't do this." Cain told Aaron."Why?" Aaron asked him confused."She's done it again." Cain said."How do you know?" Aaron questioned."There was blood on her wrist." He declared but it was clear he was hiding something."Cain what else is there?" Aaron nervously asked."I offered her some food earlier and she said she wasn't hungry." Cain said."I don't see a problem there." Aaron scratched his neck."She is always hungry after farm work Aaron!" Cain exclaimed."I have noticed that she never eats any food in front of other people." Aaron admitted."Can you go and see her tomorrow then?" Cain pleaded."Yes I will." Aaron said confidently.

Moira was exhausted, her new cuts were stinging and she was hungry, no scratch that, she was starving. She wanted something so she ordered a Chinese takeaway. She heard the door open and Adam yelled"Mum! You here?" "Yes!" Adam saw his mother."I ordered you Chinese." Moira told Adam."How about you?" Adam asked."No I'm going to have tea over Chas's house." She grabbed her jacket and walked away. She knew that if she was feeling faint she should eat something so she went to the pub an ordered some chips."Here you go love." Chas smile at her seemingly happy friend, who was dying inside at the amount of food there was.

Cain saw her walk into the pub and hung back for a few minutes then bravely went into the pub."Hey Cain!" Chas said smiling."A pint and fries please Chas." He paid her and when he got a drink and fries went and sat opposite Moira."Hello." Cain smiled."Sorry there was no other seats." Moira looked around saw that there was another one next to Pearl. They sat in silence and Cain noticed that she was nibbling her food and had barely touched it since he's been here. He also saw that her sleeve rolled down slightly to show a cut. He swallowed harshly and continued to eat."So how much work did you get done today?" Cain aske breaking the ice."Not alot. I had to do a three man job by myself." Moira said quietly."I'll help tomorrow and I'm sure Aaron could do something as well." Cain told her."No I'm fine." She told him."Moira. You can't do a three man job by yourself." He laughed a little."Why can't I?" Moira was tipping into angry Moira which he found scary."Because its called a three man Jo fir a reason." He leant forward and she leant forward too. They looked at each others lips but before anything could happen she left. He gazed at her retreating back worriedly.

(The next day)

"So how are we going to play this?" Aaron asked as they approached Moira's door."Let's find out." They entered and saw that Moira was there swirling her spoon in her tea."Moira." He pretended to go straight to work but lingered outside the door."Moira, if you want to talk, then I'm here." Aaron told Moira."Thanks Aaron." They sat in silence until Moira asked "how did you deal with losing Jackson?" Moira asked quietly."It was hard at first but then I knew I had people around me who cared about me." Aaron told her truthfully."You do too." He placed his hand on Moira's forearm which made her wince."Moira?" Aaron pulled her sleeve up and saw that she was bleeding."Oh its nothing." She tried to prise his hand off of her arm."Moira I know what nothing is but this is deliberate. You can't fool an ex cutter." He gazed into her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions in there."Aaron it's nothing, I promise." She didn't like the way he was looking at her."Moira. Cain said -" Aaron tried to speak but Moira broke in "Cain said something to you didn't he!?" Her rage was at boiling point."Yes!Yes! Just because he was worried about ya Moira!" He tried to calm her down. She stormed out and saw Cain near the gate and she slapped him hard. She was bring restrained by Aaron but his grip was slipping and she approached Cain again but he anticipated her move and pinned her against the gat."Moira!" Cain shouted trying to get her attention. He noticed that her eyes were glazed over."Aaron go to the pub and get Chas." Aaron hurriedly left. "Moira," He held her gaze "Moira look at me!" "Go away Cain!" She struggled against him and he noticed her hands going towards her arms and he held her hands in his but she didn't notice. He spun her around so she would try to stop her from hurting him or herself even more. She broke free and sprinted towards the truck but before she could get in, he slammed it and leant against the door."Moira?" He rested his hands on her shoulders and she tensed under the touch. He began rubbing her shoulders and kissed her lips knowing that would at last shock her awake but she amazed him by responding. He suddenly remembered the situation and pulled away."Moira, you don't want this." She looked so hurt at that but it quickly turned into anger and she pulled the door open with more force than necessary and got in."Moira!" Cain started banging on the window but she couldn't hear him and she drove off. Then in the next 30 seconds Chas arrived and Cain entered."Follow her car!" He pointed down the lane."Why?" Chas asked."Please just do it!" They drove off.

They noticed that they were nearing a drug den, Holly's dealers drug den. He growled under his breath. He saw Moira get out of her truck and he got out after her. He was near enough to pull her to him."Moira, you go in there you'll regret it." He told the struggling Moira."Cain get off!""No I'm not letting you go in there!" He dragged her off to the truck."Get in." He growled and as hw grabbed the keys from her hand before, locked her in until he got in there."What are you doing?" Moira shouted at him as they drove away."What am I doing? What are you doing? You know that place was where Holly her drugs from!" He shouted at her."It's not your problem anymore Cain! So go back to Charity!" She shouted."No!" He responded "Why not?" She pushed."Because I still love you, you idiot!" She was so shocked by his statement that she didn't know that they were back at the farm."Well don't." She said and got out and went into the house but before she could lock it, Cain and Chas entered.

"Ugh what now?" She angrily said."We are not leaving until you tell us what's wrong with ya." Chas told her."Did you tell her too then? You told Aaron so why not one more person, eh?" Moira shouted at Cain. Cain was fed up with her attitude and marched her into the bedroom. He locked it and Cain stared at Moira."You can't be serious." She said in disbelief."I am serious and you are not going anywhere until you tell me what's up with you." Cain stood in front of the door. She tried it and said "so you're going to keep us here like a locked animal. She walked towards Cain."Yep." "Do you know what we can do?" Moira approached him and dragged him to the bed and before he realised it, she grabbed the key and unlocked the door. She tried to escape but she was grabbed by Chas and then Cain so she struggled with it and she broke down. She sobbed so hard that she thought she would pass out. She heard the tap running and felt someone who she thinks was Cain stroking her hair and Chas rubbing her back.

"Moira, you have to eat the sandwich." Cain coaxed her but she shook her head."Come on love, I made it and its very successful." Chas tried now and she felt Cain chuckle."Why do you not want to eat it?" Cain asked."Because I'm too fat." She mumbled thinking no one would hear but Cain did."Why do you think you are fat?" Cain asked."Because you left me for a skinny woman and ages ago after we made up after the James thing, you said I put on a but of timber." She sniffed quietly and Cain and Chas looked at each other, Cain hopeless with this situation."Love, he didn't leave you because of your body, he left because he didn't want to see you hurt from Holly." Chas told her and Moira looked from Chas to Cain "Really?" Cain nodded."I love your body, remember all those times I couldn't take my hands off of your body? I don't do that with Charity, Chas can vouch for that." Chas nodded "and if he did it when I was there, boy he wouldn't be able to walk." Moira chuckled."Come on lets get off of the floor." Cain and Chas helped Moira up and she smiled at them.

"How about we go to the pub, I have left Aaron there and he's a lovely boy but he probably gave away free drinks to half of the pub." Chas laughed and Moira went to get changed."Why don't you wear this?" Chas held up a long sleeved black dress for Moira to see."Nah." Moira shrugged."Really? I love it though." Chas said."If you want it you can have it." Moira said to Chas who squealed and tried it on and it fit like a glove."How do I look?" Chas made a big show and tell of it and Moira laughs at her sister in law's silliness "You look nice in it, you'll be turning heads." "I know what you can wear!" Chas ran into Moira's wardrobe and grabbed one of Moira's favourite outfits, a redtop,black leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans."Ce on, Cain would be watching Judge Rinder. Chas took a picture if him watching the programme and id it before he noticed."Come in Cain." They all rushed out of the door and went into Cain's BMW.

"There you are!" Charity said to Cain and hugged him, reminding Moira that they weren't in a relationship."Get off Charity." He and Moira sat at a table at the back of the pub."There's that smile I've been waiting for." Moira blushed and her smile got bigger. Chas came back with the drinks "Here you go." Chas noticed Cain and Moira smiling at each other, acting like teenagers."Cainnn." Then the moment was gone as Charity came over and sat next to him. Chas noticed Moira's smile was gone."Charity, I don't love you!" Moira heard Cain say. Charity looked like she didn't care."Fine I could go with anyone I want now." She huffed. The trio started laughing hysterically at Charity growing herself whenever she thought Cain was looking."I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Moira left but didn't notice that Charity went after her but Chas did."Stay there." "Where are you going?" Cain asked."Charity went into the toilets after Moira nad I don't think its for friendly reasons." So Chas went into the bathroom.

"Go away Charity." Moira said."No you stole Cain from me so I'm going to take something from you." Chas walked in then "Charity either get back behind the bar or g to France to your daughter even though when I call her later, she'll hear how you terrorised Moira." Moira was thankful for that an Chas and Moira went back together."You aright?" They nodded."Guys?" Moira asked. They looked at her "what?" Moira shook her head "nevermind its stupid to ask." Cain and Chas placed their hands on top of Moira's "tell us." They said in unison."Would you like to stay over mine for the night?" She blurted out. They looked at each other then stared at Moira who shifted, feeling uncomfortable."Of Course!" Chas screamed giving her best friend a hug."You had me going there for a minute." Cain laughed."Lets go now." They all got their coats on."Hey Chas where are you going?" Charity asked."Moira's, you can handle the bar tomorrow." They left feeling happy.

Thy all watched a film called 'Nine Cats'. Halfway through the film Cain whispered "Chas?" She looked over at Cain who looked happy and she saw that Moira had fallen asleep tucked into Cain."Don't move her." Chas got two duvet and placed one over Moira and Cain and one for herself. They settled into a deep sleep.

They knew that they had to take each day as it is but with support from each other, they knew that they could get through anything thrown their way.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is rather dark but there'll be a happier version soon.

Moira has never told anyone about her family, that's one skeleton in her closet she wanted to stay hidden forever.

Cain has been trying to find out about her family eve since they've been together and he has nearly found out but he doesn't know Moira's maiden name.

They were on the sofa cuddling watching a random film and Cain tried to bring the subject up."Moira?" He asked and she looked up at him."Yeah?" "What's your maiden name?" She tensed slightly for a second "Why?" She forced out."Well I only know you as Moira Barton or Dingle." He told her and she sat up away from his embrace."It was Johnston." She said to him."Was?" He'd picked up on the way she said it."Just let it go please." She asked, her eyes pleading."No not until you have told me why" Cain leaned back."There's nothing to tell." She tried to say to him."Moira i can tell you are lying." She stood up frustrated."Cain." She said in a warning tone."Moira." He approached her and she nearly told him about her family but she resisted and walked off into the bedroom and locked the door. Cain knew that she wasn't going to tell him today so he sat down again.

Later in the evening, when Cain went to bed, he noticed that Moira was on his side cuddling into his pillow, with tear tracks down her cheeks and it made him sad that mentioning her family made her cry. He got in under the covers and cuddled onto her, stroking her hair."I wish I knew what was going on in your mind. If I knew then maybe I would be able to help you and we'd deal with this together. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and every single part of you." He cuddled into her not noticing that she's been awake since he went under the covers. She wept some more and had a restless sleep.

Moira woke up startled, she was having a nightmare about her family. She turned to Cain who she hasn't managed to wake up. The clock said that it was 4.00 am and as she knew that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep, got up out of bed. She lied down on the sofa and checked her phone and she saw that she had a text message off of Debbie yesterday asking if she could come and babysit Moses and maybe talk. She made note of it and went to make Cain's breakfast. She made him his usual sarnie and put it in the warm oven ready for when he's awake.

She sat at the table, trapped in her own thoughts and Cain walked in."You're up early." He observed."I'm a farmer, your food is in the oven waiting for you." They sat in silence until Cain spoke up "so what are you doing today?""Babysitting Moses later and maybe work." She shrugged."I'll come with you." He offered."No its ok, I will want to be alone for a bit." Moira told him and he stared at her. She felt uncomfortable and stood to get dressed and washed.

Cain came in when she was in her underwear. He placed his hands on her hips and she tensed but saw it was Cain and relaxed slightly."Cain I've got to get changed." She sternly told him but his mind was on the fact that she tensed when he placed his hands on her hips."What was that about?" She ignored him, intent on changing and leave. She got up and Cain blocked the doorway."Cain!" She sighed."Tell me." He stressed and she turned towards him "let me go!" Her eyes were blazing with fury at her husband's antics."Fine but we are talking about this later on." He told her and she stomped away from him. He ran his hands through his hair and left for the garage.

"Hi Debbie!" Moira faked a smile when she saw Cain looking at her."Hey what's up?" Debbie was in her pyjamas still and she welcomed Moira in."I got your text last night and wanted to know when you wanted me to babysit." She told her."Um in an hour." Debbie said."I'll look after him now if you want, allow you to get dressed." Moira offered."Yeah, if you are sure. Later at 1 please may you pick up Jack and Sarah up?" Debbie asked her and Moira nodded."You're a lifesaver." Debbie hugged her and went to get dressed."He's asleep now so he'll be hungry when he wakes. Later we can talk if you want to" Debbie hugged Moira and she hugged her back tightly."I'll be fine, I'll see you later." She waved Debbie goodbye and closed the door. She leant against it and went to make herself a brew.

An hour later and Moses finally woke up. He screamed until Moira picked him up and cuddled him close and brought him downstairs to feed him a bottle."There you go little man." She gazed down at his innocent face."You are the best ya know that right? I sometimes wish that I stayed a baby forever, stayed away from the troubles of the world and then maybe my family wouldn't have treated me the way they did." A tear slid down her cheek and Moses opened his bug blue eyes at her and held up his chubby little hand up and she rested it against her cheek."Right lets get you cleaned up." She burped him and changed his diaper and he fell asleep on her chest and she fell asleep too.

She woke up and hour later nad saw that she had to pick up Sarah and Jack from Andy's house. She placed the still sleeping Moses in the baby carrier against her chest and went with the pushchair to pick them up."Hey Moira!" Andy said and Moira placed her finger against her lips and showed him the sleeping baby."He's been asleep for two hours." Andy stroked Moses' cheek and went to Sarah and Jack and placed Jack inside the pushchair."Thanks Andy." She waved him goodbye and went back to Debbie's."So what do you want to do?" She asked Sarah as Jack went to colour."Can we bake some cookies?" Sarah asked."I don't see why not. What type?" Moira said."Chocolate chip?" Sarah suggested."Yes those are my favourite!" Moira said excitedly.

They gathered the ingredients and she helped Sarah measure and mix the ingredients."No here's the big question. Small cookies or big cookies?" Moira asked."Bug!" Sarah said enthusiastically."Go on then." Sarah placed the cookies on the tray and Moira placed them in the oven for 15 minutes."You can go upstairs and olay and I'll call you when we can make icing for them." Moira said to Sarah."Thank you Moira, you're the best baby sitter ever!" Sarah hugged Moira and ran upstairs."Right you cheeky monkey." She picked up Masses and he laughs at the funny faces she pulled.

"Don't mind me." Debbie came in."Hi how are you?" Moira smiled."Tired, thank you." She sniffed the air."Is that cookies I smell?" She asked and Moira looked sheepish."Yeah me and Sarah are making chocolate chip cookies with icing.""That's nice, we haven't had homemade cookies for ages." Debbie smiled."You can join us making pink icing." Moira offered and the own pinged signalling that the cookies had finished cooking.

"Sarah!" Moira called and Sarah ran down the stairs "are they done?" She asked and when Moira nodded, jumped up with excitement."Ready to make icing?" Moira asked Sarah."Yes!" She ran to wash her hands. Moira felt a hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?" Debbie noticed that she looked forlorn."I'm just broody that's all." Debbie didn't look convinced but dropped the subject.

After they had made the icing they started piping the icing on the cookies. Moira heard Moses cry and let Debbie take over the icing."Hey little man what's up are you hungry?" She picked up a bottle and prepped it ready for Moses and tested it to see if it was warm enough for Moses. She fed him and changed him, she rested him against her warm chest and he cuddled himself into her and slept."Wow." Debbie saw how quick Moira got him to stop crying."What?" Moira looked at Debbie in alarm."Nothing, but he's already comfortable with you." Debbie told her."I'm done!" Sarah said. The looked at the cookies and said to Sarah "that's amazing!" "Please may I have one?" Sarah asked Debbie, who nodded."Do you want one?" Sarah asked Moira who nodded in thanks.

"So are you ok?" Debbie asked Moira."I will be." Moira said exhausted."I know that it's about Dad as he was angry today." Debbie told Moira."He wants to know about my family." She sighed and Debbie was confused "what's wrong with that?" "If you think the Dingles are bad, then you haven't meant my family." Moira told Debbie, who saw that Moira was feeling sad."What happened?" She placed a hand on her Step Mothers arm."I was abused in all the ways until I left Scotland at 18 and during that time my family were involved with practically every illegal activity possible." Debbie gasped."That's not the worst part," Moira said and Debbie was now on the verge of crying "I had numerous brothers and sisters but one day one of my sisters, Blair her name was, she was two years younger than me, went on a murder spree and killed all of my siblings and my parents supported her so I changed my name and I'm here." Debbie hugged Moira and the started crying and Cain came in."Hey guy?" He saw them crying and hugged them."What's wrong?" Debbie caught her dad's eyes and shook her head. Moira had exhausted herself from crying and joined Moses in sleeping asleep against each other."Oh dad!" She hugged Cain who was shocked."What happened?" Cain asked."She told me the reason why she won't tell you about her family," she looked at her dad "it's bad, they're worse than ours." Debbie told Cain who looked back at the sofa at the vulnerable Moira."Really?" He whispered."Yes but let her tell you about it when she's ready." Debbie told Cain who nodded."Can she look after Moses tonight?" Cain asked Debbie who nodded "I think that if Charity took him away then her heart would break." They gazed at Moira who had Moses clutched protectively against her chest."Well what can we do?" Cain asked."Well I could try to talk to mum about letting Moira adopt Moses so she can look after him but still be able to se him if she wants." Debbie suggested and Cain nodded silently.

"How long was I out?" Moira groggily asked a while later."For a while." Cain handed her a glass of water and she gulped it."Moira?" She looked at Debbie."How would you like to look after Moses for a few nights?" Moira widened her eyes "really?" She said and Debbie nodded her consent. Moira looked down at Moses who was beginning to wake up."Mama" Moses said and they all looked happily at each other."Go on!" Moira encouraged him and he smiled at Moira who smiled back. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw that it was Cain."Are you ready to go?" She nodded and turned to Debbie "Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow?" "Yes please and we can take some cookies round."

Cain took Moses' stuff and placed the booster seat in the car and waited for Moira."There you are." He said as she placed Moses in his seat."I'm here." They drove off in silence."Fancy a cuppa?" He asked."Thanks." Moira took her jacket off and cradled Moses close to her chest."He's so handsome." Moira said to Cain."Am I handsome?" He teasingly asked."Maybe." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Moira?" She looked up from where she was playing with Moses."Yes Cain?" She sighed."Are you really ok? Please don't tell me you're fine I saw you earlier and the sadness is in your eyes." Cain took Moses away from her and placed him on the bed where he can sleep."Fine, do you really want to know why I don't talk about my family?" She said "family" bitterly."Yes. I won't be able to help you otherwise." He paced his hand on top of hers.

She took a deep breath."Well it all started when I was 3. That was when I realized my family weren't like the others. My father started abusing me and I don't mean physically." Cain's grip tightened."My mother knew about it and by the time I was 6, I was so afraid that I tried to run away but I always went back to my parents and siblings. I was 12 when it escalated to sexual and emotional abuse. That's when I started planning to get away as soon as I could. My family were now tied into drugs and GBH and a lot more crime and I was fearing more for my safety. This wasn't just in the house, it was in school as well. When I was 13 I tried to commit suicide a couple of times as I wanted someone to listen." She sniffed."Of course the police couldn't find any evidence so I was forced to go back and the punishment for telling the police was to get my dad and my 5 brothers, who were nearly as bad as my dad, to rape me for a week and keep me locked up with only enough food and water to barely survive on. Before my eighteenth birthday my sister Blair, went crazy and," she braced herself and he silently coaxed her to continue "locked us all up and killed us one by one apart from me. She told me that it was for my own safety before she killed me too. She had anger issues and I was the only one who knew, you see. So I ran, I had all the money from my family which was over a million pounds to help me through, I only touched it t buy the farm and that was when I thought that I could get away from my demons. But now that I've brought it back up, I'm back to square one." She cried and Cain hugged her and rubbed her back in circles to calm her down.

He held her face between his hands and forced her to look into his eyes."Moira, you have got all the Dingles on your side to help you guide through it an after I told them about the rubbish childhood you have had, they will not want to leave you on your own and I promise that I will always be there for you. I love you, every single part of you even when you'll have bad days I will still love you, and no one will get in-between us." He kissed her on her lips and waited for her to respond and she wrapped her arms around his neck and je kissed her with all of the love he had and she kissed him like he was her life line. They pulled back when they ran out of breath. "How about we go to bed?" Cain suggested and they changed and Cain cuddled Moira and Moira cuddled Moses. Moira slept peacefully wrapped in Cain's protective and loving embrace.

They knew that their love will heal scars in time but knew that the Dingles will have their backs no matter what.


	9. Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a look into their affair

Moira was angry for a number of reasons: John,on his high horse, refused to listen to her, Cain for telling John about the payment plan and herself for not telling John in the first place.

She stormed up to the garage still in her dress from earlier. She barged through the door and Cain looked up from the car he was working on."Oh here we go." He rolled his eyes."I would like to thank you for your brilliant service." He eyed her up and down "I can see that." She got even more angry at him if that was possible. "You thought that the best time to tell Kohn about our payment plan" she gestured between them"was at the side of the road whilst he was broken down?" She exclaimed in disbelief. He edged closer to her and she stepped back "Now are you going to tell why you're really here?" She looked at his lips and launched forward and connected his lips with hers. She pulled away in disgust at herself.

They stayed in silence just staring at each other. She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm."Where do you think you're going?" Cain asked, his voice filling the silence. She looked back at him "You scared of me?" He raised his eyebrow."Why would I be?" She said huskily stepping closer to him."I'm unpredictable." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips. She looked up and shoved him against the car and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Her mind was swimming and all she knew at that moment was Cain's lips and how they felt against her lips. They began to walk to the table and she took of her jacket. With a quick arm swipe, knocked all the contents to the floor. He hoisted her up onto the table and they looked at each other for confirmation and began kissing again. The next thing she knew was his tongue in her mouth and they fought for control. He pulled her dress off of her leaving her on her underwear and she in turn unbuckled his trousers and took off his jacket.

She growled when she found that he had two tops underneath and he laughed."Well that's a surprise." She rolled her eyes and he began to kiss all of the way down to her breasts. He undid her bra and held her breasts in his hands, feeling the mounds of flesh and massaged them. She had never felt pleasure like this in ages, Cain's lips against her neck and his hands sending darts of desire to her vagina. She moaned and arched into him. He loved how undine she had become, he was willing to unlock that beast that has been locked up for ages. Hr pulled her knickers off of her body and pulled his trousers off. He picked her up and shoved her against the wall, he dug his fingers into her hips."No marks." She panted, waiting fir him to enter her. He stepped back, looking in wonder at how dishevelled she was and the beautiful flush on her chest. He pinned her arms against the wall and knelt down.

Before she could ask what he was going, he began kissing her vagina and she had never felt pure bliss like this before. She moaned loudly and he covered her mouth with his hand."You don't want anyone to hear." She nodded and bit her lip. He began to insert a finger into her and she bucked her hips into his hand."There you go." Cain whispered to Moira. She pulled him back up and he inserted himself into her. She moaned as his vagina adjusted to his size and wrapped her legs around him. They began to use fast and hard strokes and they reached their climax really soon and stood there panting.

Moira hurriedly got dressed and ran outside and looked around."Bye then!" Cain called and she walked away.

A couple of days later, Cain came up to the farm."Hows the motor?" He shouted to Moira and John, she quickly hid her surprise at him bring there before John could see. Cai and John continued to talk before she offered Cain a lift. They drove in silence until Cain brought up the 'perks' she gave him and she was disgusted."Get it into your head, I love John." Cain turned in his seat and smugly said"well there's a couple of things I can do." She shook her "not anymore." Cain in turn said "you don't mean that." She raised her hand up to slap him but he held her arm. Moira kissed him for a few seconds. Can said "I think I'll walk the rest of the way." And he left leaving her to stare at his back in disbelief.

Later after a few comments he made in the pub, she approached the garage and saw that he was alone."Two visits in one day, now I am lucky." He smirked."Why did you say that to me in the pub?" She questioned. "I said to keep the change." He told her."Anyone could've heard." She walked around him."That would be a pity." Cain mocked."No one would believe you over the fact that I have John." He placed a hand on her cheek and whispered "Yeah?" She said"I hate you." But Cain leaned in closer "yeah I bet." They kissed and she felt that she was falling for his lips again and sank to the floor. He took of her jacket and they quickly fucked do no one would be suspicious about them.

She pulled away from him and she was shocked at the effect he had on her. John never made he feel this way and she feels herself fall in love with the bad boy and knew that she would always go to him if he called.

Cain never knew that he would fall for the feisty farmer but he knew that she was like an addiction, never getting enough for her. He doesn't think that John deserves her. However he knows that this affair will continue until he thinks that they should be over but he will never regret this.


	10. Chapter 10

She somehow knew that, in the back of her mind, she would always get together with Cain. She didn't realize that his birthday was that day and didn't want him to think that he'll get something from her.

She resided to a night in with paperwork after a day of farm work. The door suddenly opened and Cain waltzed in. She was half excited and half annoyed that he thinks he can just waltz in here like its his house. He carried a crate of beer and said "fancied that drink after all""What are you doing here?" She glanced around making sure Adam wasn't here to see him."Wanted to see you." He offered a beer can and she accepted it."So no one else you can spend it with?" Moira raised her eyebrow at him. Cain shook his head "done that already.""Oh, so this is a special visit?" She sounded surprised."Yeah." Cain sat down and they sat in silence for a while.

Cain caught Moira staring at him "What?" He stroked his jawline."Nothing." She looked down. They talked about nothing for half an hour until she walked back upstairs."So is this your thing with women. Blank them once, then rock up the next-" Her breath got caught when she saw Cain standing so close to her."You could've told us to leave." He told her and she replied "You didn't give me the choice." Cain walked closer to her and placed his hands on either sides of her face. He could tell she was worried."I think you know what you want." He gently kissed her lips and before she could get sucked in pushed him away. She looked into his brown eyes for confirmation. After she saw this, crashed her lips to his. He backed her up against the dresser and she gasped. He took advantage of the opening and slid his tongue inside her mouth. She led him to her bedroom and she lowered him to it. He slid her top off and he began peppering kisses her neck. She arched her neck to give him better access and he panted hotly against it. Cain puled away from her and she whined in disappointment. He looked into her eyes to make sure she won't regret thus. Wow, he thought, he never expected himself to care this much but when he gazed into her eyes, he got lost and saw the pools of desire and felt her pull him back to her chest.

He continued kissing her and watched how undone she became from his work."What?" She saw him smile."Nothing, it's just that you are so out of your depth with me and I know you like control of the situation so I'm going to show you what its like to not be in control." He said to her huskily and she felt a pool of desire in the pit of her stomach. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately and she became breathless. He rolled over so she was on her back. She tried to get back on too of him but he kissed her and she forgot about the feeling of wanting control and just let go. She brought a hand up to the back of his neck to make sure he stays there. He chuckled and she slipped her tongue in and they battled for control. Cain was undoing her trousers and began to pepper kisses on her stomach and hips. She shuddered and felt goosebumps rise on her skin. Je slowly slipped her trousers off and allowed her to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers and hd stopped out of them and she flushed at his exposed chest. He lowered himself on of her and made sure that she felt the effect she has on him. She gasped at his crotch in hers. He took off her knickers and his boxers were the next thing on the floor."You ready?" He asked and she nodded. He slipped inside her and she felt herself adjust to him so she spread her legs a bit more. He started moving against her and she loved the feeling if him inside her. She bucked her hips and told him to go faster. He went faster and she moaned and he began to pay attention to her breasts. She arched into his hands as he began to massage then. He kept slamming himself inside of her and she knew that she was close."I'm close Cain." She panted, "Me too." Cain told her and soon they came together.

They laid together trying to catch their breath when she whispered "Happy Birthday." She got up out if the bed and walled to the wardrobe where she had hid a present for his birthday, she only got it today after the meeting in the cafe."Thanks but you didn't have to het ne anything ya know." He sat up and opened his present, it was a brand new leather jacket."Thanks." He smiled gently and hugged her."No problemo." Moira said and Cain chuckled "Did you just seriously say problemo?". She slapped his arm "Shut up!" He outed at her and pretended that it hurt. She shook her head and kissed him on the lips. He brought his hand behind her head to make sure she stays there and she shifted onto his lap. They kissed some more and soon they fell asleep.

When Moira woke up she noticed that Cain's side was cold. She got changed and started on tidying the house. She picks up a beer can and stared at it remembering the night before."Mum?" Adam walked in and opened the fridge. "I've never seen someone come in from the walk of shame so smug." She commented."You sound like Betty soon you'll be asking us to keep the noise down next." Adam said."Ohh too much information." She moaned."So what did you do? Have a party or get drunk while singing Celine Dion songs all night?" He teased."Just remember I pay your wages so if you're not out there in 10 I'll be docking your wages." She mock glared at him.

Later she had Cain round her house but Adam entered and so they made up a story about how Zak was complaining. She went round to try to explain about the situation and they broke it off.

It is now new years eve and Moira was spending it with Dom, who she got along with but she kept comparing him to Cain. They arranged to go on a date but when he arrived on a motorcycle, she found that it was Cain."Are you a madman?" She shouted at him."Have you ever driven one of these before?" She hit him on the arm."It was the only way to get you to talk to me." He shouted back."Why?" She was freezing and he wasn't helping matters."I wanted to tell you that I missed ya." Cain said truthfully."You couldn't do that over the phone?" She smirked and he shrugged."I'm freezing and your just standing there." She rubbed her hands together."Well I know a way to warm you up." He told her and he hugged her. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Her head swam and it felt that she was new again. They kissed for a few moments and Cain pulled away and pulled her to the Leigh by."Why ard you doing?" She looked around. Cain opened it and dragged her inside."We'll get caught." She said and he placed his hand over her mouth."Where's your sense of adventure? We, by we I mean you, just have to be quiet." He let go and she kissed him again. She was pinned against the door and he ripped her jacket off and kissed her neck. She panted hotly against his ear "we'll have to hurry." "Why somewhere you need to be?" He raised his eyebrow."Dom would be wondering where I got to." Moira told him as he kissed her pulse point."You sure?" Moira released a breath"yeah." He kissed down to her breasts and took her trousers off. She did the same and he entered her, both of their bodies remembering how they felt against each other. Cain grunted and he slammed into her and soon enough they climaxed. They rested for a minute before Moira picked her jacket up."Come on!" She zipped her jacket up whilst Cain locked the door."Me and you, to the pub." Cain told her. She was surprised"me and you go in the pub together?" He shrugged "why not?" She smiled and got on the motorcycle.

When they reached the pub, they were bombarded wth Dom and Adam asking questions and threatening Cain. They heard the countdown starting and Cain pulled her close."You sure you want to do this?" She asked."You ain't got the bottle?" He smirked."No, but if this happens, you lay off Chas and I mean it!" When it reached to 1 they kissed passionately until they ran out of air. Moira noticed that most of the pub were looking at them and felt embarrassed, she looked at Cain and then the feeling went away. Soon after, they left the pub and slept with Cain spooning her from behind.

In the morning, Moira woke up and noticed Cain staring at her. They talked about yesterday's antics. They knew that they would have to talk to Adam and the rest about their relationship but they were content to spend the morning with each other first.


	11. Helicopter Crash Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by guest who wanted a one shot about the aftermath of the helicopter crash. So here I go xx

Moira's heart stopped when the hall exploded and Cain and Kyle were still in there. She dropped to her knees and felt someone wrap their arms around her but she wasn't going to be comforted. She heard Zak yell her name and she looked up and saw her husband and Kyle. She hugged them both tightly and cried."Cain!" Cain snapped out of his daze and hugged her and Kyle tightly, grateful for being alive.

He remembered that Debbie was in the hospital and rushed to the hospital."Cain?" Moira was handed Kyle and she made sure he was ok before heading off after Cain."Cain wait;" she shouted and he stopped."What?" He questioned."We need to get you checked out." She placed her hand on his but he shook his head."Why not?" She furrowed her brows."Because she needs me." She involuntary tightened her grip."She needs you to get checked out, not be your stubborn self." She looked into his eyes."Fine" he growled and pulled her to a car.  
They sped off in silence and walked up to the front desk."Hello, my husband has been in a fire." She told the receptionist and they were told to wait. "Are you ok?" She asked Cain who nodded but she was still worried for her husband and didn't want him out of her sight.  
"Mr Dingle?" A doctor called and they got him checked out. Soon he was discharged and went to search for Debbie, with Moira trailing after him. Cain barged into Debbie's room and held her hand tight. Moira felt awkward and went home. She felt a wave of tears and wept for her step daughter and nephew.  
"Moira?" She heard the door slam and wiped under her eyes for any mascara."In here!" She called and she wrapped a dressing gown around herself and walked into the living room where her husband was."Why'd ya leave?" Cain asked quietly. She was shocked by his vulnerable voice and placed her hand on his arm."Because you needed to be alone with your daughter." She looked down."But I needed you there." He looked at her. She continued to look down and played with her dressing gown."Moira?" Cain nudged her arm."I thought you were dead, when the helicopter exploded." She had tears in her eyes and looked up at his face."Hey I'm still here though." Cain said to his upset wife."But for how long?" Moira said to him."What d'ya mean?" He was confused about his wife's comment's."How long do I have left with you?" She broke down in tears and Cain hugged her tight to his chest."Shhh Moira." The sound of his wife's broken sobs brought tears to his eyes.  
Moira failed to contain her tears and she worried about her future with Cain. She knew that he could wake up one day and leave her or he could die doing something stupid."Moira." She looked down, not wanting to see the emotions Dane on her husbands face."Moira" hr repeated but she resisted looking at him."Moira!" He pulled her face towards his direction and held her face, giving her no option but to look at his face."Moira," he said softer "what d'ya mean?" She shook her head."Please tell me." Cain's voice brought out her doubts about their relationship."I don't want you to leave me. I got so scared when you kept going back into the helicopter crash and when Aaron held me back, I didn't want it to be because you knew that it was the end. I don't want to love you even more because you might decide that I'm not right for you but you're the right guy for me. When you do your crimes I always hovering near the phone because I'm scared that one day you'll dir in hospital and I want be there for you in your final moments." She looked down at the floor whilst Cain stood there looking confused."I'm not going to leave you." His voice filled the silence. She looked up in surprise at him "what?" Cain stepped closer to Moira."I said I'm not going to leave you." He repeated, tracing small circles on her palm."Look at these." He interlocked his fingers with hers. She looked at the rings on their fingers."These signify the love we have for each other and I didn't get married to anyone all these years because I was waiting for the right person. Tha person is you. I'm not going to leave ya because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've changed me for the better and I'm not the only one who knows it, ask anyone." He told her and she sniffed "really?" He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her shoulder.  
"Yes, I love you more than I have ever done for anyone else." He told her truthfully."I love you too Cain." She hesitantly leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Her let her stay there, gently responding to the kiss. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and he did the same to her, trailing his fingers lightly on the base of her neck, sending goosebumps onto her skin. He took off her dressing gown and picked her up. He led her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He hovered lightly over Moira and they gazed into each other's eyes. Cain leant forward and kissed her lips. His tongue poking through Moira's mouth. He revelled in the taste of her mouth against his.  
Moira flipped them over so she was on top. She took Cain's top off and traced patterns on his chest. He held her hands in his and kissed the hollow part between her neck and collarbone. She mewed lightly and he pulled back surprised."That's a new sound." He mailed and she lightly hit his shoulder "shut up!" "Make me." He challenged and she rose her eyebrow "maybe I will." She stole his breath away from him again. She took her tip off and allowed his hands to roam around. He trailed his fingers on her chest and her chest heaved. He cupped her breast from the top of her bra and she moaned. He loved that sound and began to massage her breasts and undid her bra and he flung it on the floor. He tugged on her trousers and she stood up.  
She remained eye contact with him and he watched her pull her trousers off. She climbed back on the bed and told him "take those off." He would admit that her taking control like that turned him on even more so he did what she wanted him to do. He laid back on the bed and she yanked his boxers down. She climbed on to his lap and he pulled her panties off as well and they gasped at the feeling together. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and began bouncing up and down. He teased her by licking her nipple which caused her to moan louder. She, in turn, bounced quicker and kissed him on the neck which caused his hands to go on her back. They groaned and she came first, her walls tensing caused him to moan her name and cum as well.  
They collapsed on the bed and cuddled each other."I love you." Cain stroked her arm and she smiled "I love you too." They fell asleep.


	12. 10.3.2016

Moira woke up and like always, Cain was staring down at her."Good morning." She said to him and he rolled his eyes"how can you be so cheery in the morning." She smiled at him "maybe it's because I'm next to a guy in bed." "Just a guy huh?" He raised his eyebrows. She cheekily said "yep.""I'll have to persuade you otherwise then, won't I?" He said to her and before he could lean down to kiss her, she rolled out of bed."Yep but not now." She attempted to get dressed but felt Cain's lips on her shoulder."Cain!" She squealed when she felt his warm lips on her body."Come back to bed." He peppered kisses on her shoulder and she felt her head try to tilt back but she resisted."Your son is going to get hungry." Moira said to him and when she tried to get up he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest."Oi! Get off." She smiled and tried to pull apart his hands that remained where they were."Moira?" Noah knocked on the door."Come in!" She called and Cain, grumpily removed his hands from her waist. Noah came in, carrying a tray of breakfast. There was enough to feed all of them."Thanks hun" she wrapped him in a hug which he gladly gave back.

After they all had something to eat, Cain dropped Noah to school and she began to work. Two hours later, she came in and saw Cain try to fix the washing machine."Ugh!" He threw the spanner down in frustration."Hi bane!" She walked to him and began running his shoulders feeling how tense he is."Come and have a break." She pulled him to his feet and placed a beer in his hands. He took a grateful swig of the beer and pulled her towards him."Oof!" She exclaimed when he did it,. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. He pressed his lips harder against hers and she opened her lips ready for his tongue. They started walking backwards and she accidentally fell onto the sofa, dragging him down with her. The shocked caused them to pull apart and they stared at each other for a few moments until they broke out in laughter. After they calmed down, she tapped his shoulder and the got off the sofa."how about we go for lunch?" She suggested."Its not lunchtime yet." He furrowed his brows. She began massaging his shoulders "we're not there yet," She said "You drink and I drive." She got him out of the house and they drove on the lane. "Stop!" Cain shouted and she suddenly saw the sheep and stopped."Thanks." She said to him."You can thank me later." They got out and began herding the sheep through the gate."That's a funny looking tractor." Cain remarked and before Moira cold ask what e was talking about, she saw the red Ferrari. The door opened and out came a woman, who they've waited for ages, come out."Hey guys!" Charity shouted."What the hell you doing here?" Cain shouted and whilst they argued about getting rid of it, she got I."Moira?" She heard Cain bang on the window and she drive off leaving Cain and Charity in the dust.

Whilst she went back to one of her barns, she called Ross."'Ello?" Ross's gruff voice said."Meet me in the barn, its Moira I need you to get rid of something for me." She told him and hung up the phone. The barn door opened and Ros whistled at the car."Well this is a surprise." He said to Moira."Can you get rid of it?" Moira asked and Ross saw the desperation in her eyes."Sure but we're splitting the profit 60/40." He told her."50/50 as long as you get rid of it." Moira told the surprised Ross who just agreed and called his contact to get rid of it.

She walked back to the house and saw Cain looking relieved that she came back."Hi." She said quietly."There you are, what did you do with the car?" He asked."I called a contact." She told a confused Cain who said "What contact?" She exhaled "Ross.""Did anyone see ya?" Cain asked."Well I don't think they did." She shrugged."You don't think?" He was worried."How'd you like it then?" She coyly smiled and he asked "What?" "To know what's it like to be me for once?" She smiled."I don't, I don't like it." He shook his head and she pulled out the envelope fill of cash."How about this?" She put her hand on it when Charity tried to take it."Come on Moira, be a good little farmer, I'll slide a few your way, as a payback." Charity said."No, do you want to go to the pub for tea?" She directed the question to Cain, who nodded."Excuse me, what's me and Noah supposed to eat." Charity exclaimed."Well there's food in here, that me and Cain paid for with money from our jobs. A job is quite rewarding actually." She smartly said and Cain had to urge to snog her senseless there and then.

They got a table in the quiet area of the pub"Chas" Cain called her over and Moira rolled her eyes at him. Before he could talk, Charity walked in ordering Chas back begin the back and revealed that she would be the new landlady.

Moira excused herself to the toilet."Charity lands ger feet in it again." She fired her hands and she turned to the door when it opened and looked back to the mirror. She looked at Cain, who came in because Moira looked shocked and he wanted to make sure she was ok."You do know this is the ladies right?" She asked curiously, a smile peaking at her lips."Yep." He waited for her to turn around."Why does she even want this place?""Dunno but its Charity." He said and pulled his fingers away from his mouth."What you did today was really stupid." He stated and she felt uncomfortable "I know.""You have a house, kids you would've given it up like that." He continued to reprehend her."But I didn't." She defended."And you'd be in a cell right now."Yep." Cain pulled her close and crashed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into the stall and locked it. He ripped her top off and kissed her chest. She moaned loudly and he quickly shushed her."You don't want anyone else to hear." Cain told her and she rolled her eyes, which caused Cain to kiss her lips again. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down. He growled as she cupped him and began moving her hand up and down. He, in turn, pulled her trousers off and roughly insert a finger into her which made her gasp and cover her mouth with hers. They began to do it rough and fast and after they came, he lined up by her entrance and shoved it in. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they began to move in a hypnotic rhythm. They pulled apart their lips and he kissed her breasts which made her arch and he went faster and deeper. He hit her G - spot which made her breath hitch and he kept hitting it."I'm close." She panted and whined when Cain slowed down. She started scratching his back in desire and impatience. He growled and went faster and they both came.

They both waited till their breath slowed and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. They giggled whilst they got dressed and exited the stall. She checked herself in the mirror and saw a hickey."Cain!" She gasped."What?" Cain smugly said as he knew what she was on about."Everyone would know what we got up to." She said outraged. Cain laughed at his wife's adorableness "Moira, they will know anyway, and we aren't the first ones and we won't be the last." He told her and they left the stall.

"There you guys are!" Chas said."What?" Cain asked his sister."Don't you think you should pick Noah up now?" Charity had walked over."He's catching the bus." Moira told her and she and Cain went home leaving a shocked Charity behind the bar.

They had tea with Noah and organised where Charity is going to stay. Moira had gone to bed early, exhausted after getting work done and Noah into bed and soon Cain joined her. They curled up together and slept peacefully.


	13. Family Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a different less depressing version of Family. John doesn't exist and Moira met Chas and Cain when she was 5

Moira had a day off from working so she decided to tidy up and when she was up in the attic, she found a box labelled "Moira's family memory box". She got curious and brought it down with her. When she opened it, she found a envelope of photos that were taken I her adolescence and childhood.

She found one of her as a child, surrounded by snow. She turned it over and found it was dated five years after she was born.

(flashback)

"Weeeee!" Young Moira squealed when she ran outside, her mother and father trailing after her."Careful Moira!" Her mum, Olivia, called."I will be mummy!" Moira shouted as she walked to the park. She saw two other children there, both with black hair and worn coats, no parent in sight."Hello I'm Moira." She walked up to them and smiled at them. They smiled back "hello I'm Chas and this is my brother Cain." The youngest, gestured to the boy on the swings and he gently nodded."Can I play with you?" Moira asked Cain and Chas, she noticed her mum and dad entering the park and she waved."Over here!" Olivia and Malcolm walked over."Please may I go on the swings?" She asked Cain who over off and sat on the other swing."Hey darling, I'll push you." Malcolm went to put Moira in the swing and began to push her. Moira noticed Cain and Chas sitting forlorn and asked her dad to stop. When she got off the swing, she ran up to the others and said to Chas "tag! You're it!" Chas looked confused."What?" Moira explained the game and soon they were all running around laughing.

Moira smiled at the picture and kept looking through the photos. She them found one of when she was seven, she went to Chas's party.

(flashback)

Moira was nervous, she had been invited to Chas's party and she couldn't decide to wear. It was a choice between a red summer dress and ruby red shoes or a black dress that had a bow."Are you ready yet?" Olivia knocked on her daughter's door and entered."Mum I can't pick a dress." Moira pouted and crossed her arms."I think that you should go with the blue dress and we can put your hair loose with a headband and black shoes." Olivia said and Moira said "thanks mum!" She went to get dressed and sat on a stool with her mum brushing her hair. Moira waited patiently for her mum to finish.

When her mum was done, she placed her shoes on her feet and grabbed Chas's present. She arrived to Chas's house later and knocked on her front door. Cain opened it and beckoned them to come in."Happy birthday!" Moira said to the birthday girl, who was dressed in a loose pink dress and silver shoes."Thanks Sunshine!" Chas said to her best friend and they played puzzle games. Cain joined in and they went to the park and ran around. After they went to the park, they had some party food and had a nap. When Olivia and Malcolm arrived to pick Moira up, they found her asleep so he carried her to the house and laid her on her bed.

"Moira?" Cain walked in and saw the box of memories that they put in the loft when they all moved to Emmerdale."You a'right?" He sat beside her and she smiled "yep, just looking through old photos." Cain rummaged through and found one of when they were thirteen and they pranked Chas.

(flashback)

Cain walked up to Moira in the hallway of their school and suck up on her."Moira?" She jumped and turned towards the voice. When she saw that it was Cain, she relaxed and closed her locker. She leant on it "yes?" When Cain opened his mouth she held up her hand and said "You want me to help you prank Chas." Cain was baffled "how did you know?" She stated "I've known you for six years, I know you." Shr rolled her eyes."So will you?" He pulled out the puppy eyes and she sighed."Come on, lets go to our secret place." She left and Cain followed her to their secret place, a little tree house where no one else knew."So any ideas?" Moira asked Cain who scratched the back of his neck "no not really." She sighed at him "thankfully we have this." She got out a sheet of paper from her purse."What is it?" Cain leaned over and saw the title 'Prank ideas'. "Cool." He said to her."We just have to pick one. There's hiding her makeup?" She suggested."Maybe." He told her and they kept going through the list until it had a final idea to pretend that Cain was dying and jump out at Chas."That's a good idea." Cain told Moira and they started planning the prank.

When the planning was done, they made sure they were home after Chas and started to put the plan into action. They pretended that Cain fainted on the driveway and Moira's acting skills were in play."Chas!" She shouted and Chas saw that her best friend was panicking."What's wrong?" She looked at her friend. Moira said "Cain fainted!" Chas ran outside and as she leaned over, Cain shot up and shouted "BOO!" Chas fell backwards screaming and Moira helped Cain up whilst laughing hard at Chas."You two!" Chas shouted at the two guilty trend."Sorry he roped me into it." Moira placed the blame on Cain, who looked shocked."You came up with the idea." He poked her chest. They went back inside for snacks.

"That was fun, Chas's face." Moira chuckled at the memory. She placed her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head."How about we go and see if Chas has any other photos?" He helped her up and they walked to the back of the pub where Chas was."Hey you two!" Chas greeted."We were wondering if you had any photos of us as teens." Moira told Chas who nodded and got a photo of Moira and Cain at prom.

(Flashback)

Chas was over Moira's house and they were getting ready for prom. They had already selected dresses and Chas was going with Gordon and Moira was going with Cain. They were dancing and singing along to "push the button" and painting each others nails. Moira's nails were silver and Chas's were gold. Moira had a red prom are that showed off her cleavage and was floor length. Chas wore a black dress that was knee length. "I'm going to do your hair and makeup." Chas stated and Moira knew better than to argue with Chas. Chas flourished around her and curled her hair and put some silver clips in her hair.

After they got ready they walked down and Cain pecked Moira on her lips."You look beautiful." Moors blushed and they got into their limo and they soon arrived at prom. They sat down at a table and Cain and Moira looked after their stuff whilst the other two danced. Moira felt Cain looking at her and asked him "what?" He shook his head "nothing just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world." She pushed him slightly "Cain Dingle I never knew you could be so corny." She smiled brightly at him and kissed him on the lips for a few minutes."Guys come on break it up." They heard Chas say and they reluctantly pulled away."Come on." Moira pulled him to the dance floor and they danced to a slow song. A few hours later, They got back home and slept till noon."

"I loved that day." Moira nudged Cain sho noticed his sister looking down."It's ok sis." Cain hugged his sister who appreciated it and smiled again. They stayed there for tea and watched funny films. They stayed there so late that they slept over and had pancakes foe breakfast. They all were appreciative of the friendship formed between them and knew that they would stay like that till they died.

How was this? I did a different version of Family because I thought that it was too depressing xx


	14. 23.12.2016

Moira woke up and the memories of yesterday flooded back to her. She felt guilty about what happened to Pete and Jacob and that Cain took the wrap for her, she doesn't know why though she wanted to confess. She felt sick to her stomach that she knocked Pete down and she remembered the car crash that she and John were in, which ended in his death.

Cain woke up and went to the cafe to get breakfast and whilst he was eating it, he heard Pete come up to him."If you want an apology then." Pete interrupted "No I know you weren't driving." He sat opposite him and Cain told him not to tell anyone."I think you have to worry about Moira more. Yesterday she was going to tell them it was her until I stopped her." That comment got Cain to call Moira who, as he expected, ignored his call. He got his coat and left to go to Moira's house.

Moira had a bottle of wine with her and she sat down in the kitchen. She heard her phone ring and it was her son. She picked it up and felt a surge of hatred, she wanted it to be Holly's name but knew that her baby girl was dead. She threw the phone at the coat rack and soon followed the wine glass. She got up and smashed the plates on the floor. She swept her arms on the counter and the china plates fell on the floor with a bang. She didn't hear the door open but felt Cain's arms around her."No I don't need ya!" She screamed at him but he held her close."Shh" he softly said and she collapsed in a fit of tears."I just want her back!" She cried out and Cain, if possible, held her more tightly and they sat on the floor, a sobbing Moira in Cain's arms.

Cain's heart broke for his estranged wife and her broken heart. He held her tight and she sobbed so hard that her voice was raw after. He helped her up off of the floor and she sat at the head of the table. He placed a glass of water in front of her which she didn't drink from."Me and you that's never going to happen again. You get that don't you?" Moira glared at Cain who looked surprised "where did that come from?""You come in here trying to sort do you get in return?" Moira told Cain."You really think that is why I am here?" He looked down at the table."I could of killed them both." She changed the subject to Pete and Jacob."But you didn't, its not your fault." He tried to reassure her. She snapped "don't feel sorry for me." His brows furrowed in confusion"I don't." She waved her hands at him "just go Cain." He refused to leave her side "So you can smash the place up and drink yourself stupid again? I'm not going anywhere." He told her looking at the smashed kitchen and she huffed in frustration.

Moira stood up and walked over towards the phone."What are you doing?" She heard Cain ask and his chair scratch th floor when he realised what she was going to do. She felt Cain's hand on her wrist and the phone get wanked out of her hand "Cain!" She shouted, surprised at his antics."I'm not letting you go down for one stupid mistake!" He stressed. She narrowed her eye at him "well you be so willing to protect me if you new the other mistakes I've done?" She walked around Cain who stood there speechless at the confession. She walked over to the sink and Cain demanded to know what she was talking about."What do you mean?""Forget I said anything." She washed up but Cain was still persistent "It's out of the box now.""Well its a long list." She sighed."If it's worse than the van then now is the time to tell me so I can fix it." He told her and she into the living room doorway."Haven't you figured out te that some things can't be fixed?" He waited to see if she would elaborate but she didn't, so he went up a notch."I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." She looked at him in disbelief and told him "It's Pete.""Yeah I know." Cain told her but she told him what actually happened "I slept with Pete."

Cain couldn't believe it "You're just looking for a reaction. What do ya want me to do? Storm out?" He angrily told her."No." She said ashamed."When did you become such a-" Cain asked her but she interrupted him"A what? A slag?" Their chest were nearly touching."Well Holly would be so proud." He bitterly told her and felt a twinge on his face where she slapped him. He looked at her and she slapped him again, harder."How dare you? You weren't playing Mr Morality when you were in bed with Charity;" She was outraged."So this was a way to get back at me!"" Cain shouted back."You didn't enter my mind! And I'll tell you something Cain," she paused "I enjoyed ever second of it." She told him and he had a face of thunder."We'll see if he's still a big man when he's back in hospital." He growled and grabbed his jacket to leave.

Moira rushed to lock the door and she defiantly stood in front of it."Its not Pete's fault." Cain told her "Give me the key." She was scared of what might happen if she did "So you can show Pete what a big man you are?" He warned her "don't make me do this.""It's not even about Pete is it? Face it, you're just jealous that it wasn't you. You cant stand that I didn't come running to you." She said to him."Yeah a'right, it should've been me. I wish it hd been because if you needed someone-" Moira broke in "I needed anyone that wasn't you so if you're going to hurt someone then hurt me." Cain looked hurt and she wanted to hug him and tell him it'll be ok but she knew she couldn't."I deserve it don't I? I mean what kind of cheap skank does that to Cain Dingle?"

Cain nearly punched her and she flinched back and laughed at him."It hurts doesn't it? Right to the pit of your stomach!" She bitterly said and he punched the door beside her head. He drew back and she looked at him and they both cooled down. Moira silently sat Cain down at the table and got a bag of peas wrapped in a towel. He winced at the coolness of it."You know, one day that door will punch you back." She tried to lighten the mood. She sighed saying "I'm so tired of fighting," they looked at each other, their eyes full of emotions "tired of everything." She tended to his hand and, apologetically, he told her "I never meant to mess you up." With a sad smile she said to him "you mess yourself up." She stared at the table with emotions running through her at maximum and she heard him say "everything I have coming to me I deserve it." They gazed sadly into each others eyes and he told her "you don't deserve any of this," he drew back from her touch and asked for they key. She asked him "so you can do something stupid? I don't want you to end up in a jail cell again." She didn't want the man she loves to go to jail."Why not? Easiest way to get me out of your life." Cain twiddled with his fingers, not wanting to look Moira in the eyes incase she's disappointed in him."You think I blame you for this, all of this?" She had the key in her outstretched arm and he reluctantly took it. She felt her heart drop when he took it as it seemed like a sign that they are fully over. She stroked her arm as a comfort and didn't want to meet hos eyes in case she cries again."We were so close, so close to getting it right." He sounded on the verge of tears and got up to leave."So that's it? You come her trying to make things better but you can't finish the job?" She narrowed her eyes."What else do you want from me?" He asked.

Her face softened and she walked closer to him. She leant on her tip toes and kissed him gently but firmly on his lips. He pulled away and she let her hand linger on his chest."What are you doing? You don't want this." He said."I need this, I need you." She almost begged him to stay. She looked at his lips and placed her hands on both side his face. She lean up and kissed him, more deeply than last times and Cain placed his hand on her neck and the other went to her waist. She pushed him against the door frame and they pulled apart. The couple of seconds they were apart and gazing into each others eyes they saw different emotions dancing through their eyes but most of all they saw the love and devotion for each other. They resumed kissing and she gently pulled him away and led him into their bedroom, if she was true with herself, she never stopped calling it their bedroom. He pushed the doo open with his hand and pulled her to the bed. She pushed him lightly down onto the bedroom. They never stopped kissing whilst they laid down on the bed. She was on top of him and pushed against his lips a bit harder hoping that Cain would get the message. He did. He parted his lips and she slowly slid her tongue in. She started roaming the inside of his mouth as if she is trying to remember his body. His hands found their way to the back of her head and pushed her more into his mouth. She pulled away, needing some air. He took that time to gaze over her figure. He never really forgot how she felt, smelt and even tasted. He wanted to worship her body and never let her go again. She noticed him gazing at her and sat back a little, still on his lap."What?" She smiled "Nothing just staring at the most beautiful girl in the world." He told her an she smiled brighter at the corny comment "I never thought I would hear you say something so corny.""I'm glad I can still surprise you." He was glad for this moment, it reminded him of the Moira before her heart got broken and e hope he could still mend her heart. She felt his hands pull her top up and she helped him with his. Soon their hands roamed each others bodies, mapping their bodies, remembering each little detail. Cain's lips began trailing kisses down Moira's neck and she tilted it allowing the sweet kisses turn her on even more. Cain sucked gently on her pulse point and she writhed but he held her still. He pulled back and she kissed him on his jawline and ot was his turn to writhe about. His hands undid her bra and she flung it onto to floor. He stared at her breasts, his pupils dilating even more and his hands laid gently on her nipple. His fingers began rolling her nipples making her arch into his touch. One of his hands let go and instead she felt his tongue lick it and she gasped at the sensations that came from it."Oh yes!" She moaned and he did the same to her other nipple. She traced shapes with her fingers on his chest and he flipped her so he was on top. He stared down at his wife, wondering how he came to deserve her. He began placing kisses down to her waist line where he gently took her jeans off. He placed kisses on her thighs and she moaned at his touch. Her body felt like it was on fire with desire. He pulled away and stood up. She sat up and watched him take his jeans off. She felt another wave of desire hit her as he got a piece of black material from the dresser and tie it around her eyes. She loved it when they did it and she trusted Cain to treat her nice when they did this. He stared at Moira and placed his head between her legs. He breathed on her vagina and she moaned at it. He smirked and gave her swollen clit a lick. He sucked on it for a few minutes and placed a finger inside of her. She gasped at the sudden entrance but she soon began to pant with desire. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her, hearing her voice change he went a little faster and she saw stars before her mind-blowing orgasm. She felt fantastic! She still felt Cain's fingers in her until he slid them out. His tongue went inside her next and she loved this even more, she kept moaning and grabbed Cain's head to keep him there. He pulled away to her disappointment and undid her blindfold. She pouted at him and he kissed her harder, she gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. She rolled them over and shoved his boxers down. She grasped his penis in her warm hand and he bucked into it. She smirked at him and placed his fingers inside her. He began to pump to the sane rhythm of her ministrations and soon they began to cum together. She hovered over his penis and, staring into his eyes, slid his penis into her. She closed her eyes as her body adjusted to him."Moira look at me." E ordered and she looked at him. While she was gazing into his eyes she was shocked by the sudden thrust of his hips. She fell against his chest and he held her tightly. She began to move with the rhythm of his thrusts and they began to moan loudly. Moira closed her eyes but Cain tapped her on the butt and she reopened her eyes and they stared at each other."I'm close." She panted"Me too." He replied and he went even faster and flipped them over so that he can hit that spot on her that gets her quivering with pleasure and they came together.

They cuddled together and he drew circles on her arm whilst they came down from their high and soon they fell asleep. However Cain woke up around 4 and after making sure the kitchen was tidy and she was ok, he left, leaving her to discover that in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Moira was in the pub one evening, drinking alone. She was staying for a couple of drinks and she noticed how busy it was."How come it's so busy?" She asked Chas who looked around and sighed "Charity promised those male strippers we had at the hen party." Moira rolled her eyes"Does that girl have anything better to do?" They giggled together and sat at a table.

"So how is the situation with you and my darling brother?" Chas asked Moira who sighed sadly."Not any better, I cant trust him after Charity but he keeps pushing me and sometimes I want to break." Chas nodded "Cain really loves you Moira, I doubt he'll make the same mistake again." Chas suggested but Moira shook her head "I've been here before, he once kissed Chrissie." Chas gasped out of disbelief "What? Him and Chrissie?" Moira nodded "Yep." Chas giggled "I'm so glad you fond this amusing." Moira said dryly. Chas had tears running down her cheeks from laughing s hard "I'm sorry...just him...and Chrissie. Oh he won't forget this." Moira ended up laughing as well and Charity started to walk over to them "Could you keep it down, people want a peaceful evening." She snarled and they laughed harder but soon they collected themself and walked into the back room.

"You want some?" Chas held up red wine and Moira nodded. They opened it and laughed a bit more at childhood pictures of both of them and Aaron.

They went back onto the pub and Moira helped Chas behind the bar and Cain walked in."What can I get ya?" Moira asked still tipsy."Beer please." Moira fell over when she puled the pump down."You're nuts!" Chas said and helped her up, she tried it and she did it successfully."Here you go!" She slid it over to Cain who nodded and gulped it down.

At that moment Charity saw Moira and Cain talking and felt jealous. She had a box of matches and lit it by the alcohol. The fire wasn't noticed by Moira and Chas until Pearl shouted"FIRE!" Then it was chaos but Charity ran through and pushed Moira towards the fire and locked her in. Moira fell unconscious and no one noticed she was gone until they were outside."Where's Moira?" Chas said to the others who looked around."Cain!" Chas shouted and he rushed over."What?" He checked her over."I think Moira might be inside!" She frantically said."Cain, don't g in, she's just a useless cow and she deserves it." Charity said to him trying to pull him closer to her."What?" Cain said to her."I dd it! Ok! She shouldn't be existing!" Charity shouted at him. She didn't expect his face to go deadly. His eyes blazed with fury and h pushed her away "Charity how dare ya do that? She could die and you just want to get one up on her!" Chas heard and hit Charity in the face."Chas leave it!" Chas was struggling and Can handed her over to Aaron and Robert.

Cain kicked the door down and went back into the pub."Moira!" He looked desperately for her. Moira was beginning to wake up and felt scared until she heard Cain's voice "In here." She recognized it as the cellar and began banging on the door. Cain distinctly heard banging and went towards the sound. "Moira!" Cain shouted again."Cain!" Moira started coughing and she weakly banged the door. He finally registered that it cam from the cellar and unlocked the door. Moira collapsed into his arms."Cain!" She cried in relief and he saw how weak she was. The entrance to the pub was suddenly engulfed in flames so he took her down to the cellar and started to call Chas."Cain?" She said."Unlock the cellar door that leads outside." He orders and they waited."Cain." Chas worriedly said and she ran to the cellar door but it was stuck. She quickly called Cain."It's stuck. She told him and Moira began crying."Shh Moira we'll get out soon." He pulled her to the back door which he fund was barely covered in flames. Moira tripped and twisted her ankle"Cain I can't walk. Just leave me." Moira said."No I'm not leaving ya!" He shouted and picked her up and carried her through the door. She held onto him tightly.

They got out just before the pub was engulfed flames. Chas started crying hysterically until Bob pointed out the two distant figures."Chas look down there!" She noticed them and began running to them. She engulfed them both in a tight hug."Oh I thought you were gone!" They cried in relief."Sir we'll need to take you to hospital." A paramedic said and Cain took Moira into the ambulance and she held to him tightly."Moira they need to check you over." He gently told her but she shook her head."No!" She held onto him tightly."Your husband can come in if you want him to." The paramedic told her and she looked at him "Really?" The paramedic nodded and she looks at Cain "Will you?" Cain nodded and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep on the way to hospital. Cain looked over her protectively."You must really love her." The paramedic noted."With my life." Cain stroked her cheek affectionately.

They arrived at the hospital and Cain carried her to the nearest cubicle. He placed her on the bed and she began to wake up."Hey there" Cain softly said to her and she smiled "hi." She inspected her body and found burns on her and a twisted ankle."You're still beautiful." Cain held her hand in his."You can go now. Charity will be waiting." Moira said sadly"No I'm staying and anyway I want to strangle Charity at the moment." Cain said darkly."What? why?" Moira sat up."She was the one who started the fire, she wanted to get back at you." He told her and saw her gorgeous eyes turn dark."Where is she?" She said angrily."Don't know." Cain told her. She started to get out of bed."Moira what are you doing?" He said in alarm."I'm going to find her." She swung her legs around and started to walk, with a crutch, slowly."Moira hang on!" Moira didn't seem to ear him and continued walking. Cain soon caught up and pulled on her arm. However she saw Charity sitting with the others. She marched up to Charity but she was quickly restrained by Cain."You! You did this!" Moira shouted at Charity who looked at her evilly."What?" Zak and Lisa said."Yes, Charity caused the fire for revenge on me and she pushed me and caused me to become unconscious." Moira said and she fell du to stress and shock."Come on we got to get you back into bed." Cain tried to pull her away."Cain's right love." Chas agreed and the siblings tried to pull her away and she went."You shouldn't have done that." Cain told her."Why not? She was the one who did this." Moira glared at Cain."She just burnt down your sister's pub and you're not angry?"Moira stared at him."I am especially because she hurt the woman I love." Moira picked up on the word love and she looked at him with tears in her eyes."Really?" She whispered."I thought you knew." Cain told er and he held onto her hand."I love you too but we need to start again." Moira told him."I'll wait as long as you want me to." He kissed her hand and pecked her lips.

Moira fell asleep with a smile on her face and Cain stayed with her for the rest of their lives. The wounds soon healed and Charity was behind bars, Moira and Cain had a child called Kyle and they knew that life was complete.


	16. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion. Sorry I took so long to get to it up. This is a alternate version where Cain already knew about James being Adam's dad. Sorry this may be a bit unrealistic

This was the big day, Cain and Moira were finally getting married. However Moira was having issues with James about him bring Adam's dad. They had spent the night away from each other which they hated but loved at the same time.

"Moira!" Chas shouted from the other side of the door."Yes?" She called back but didn't hear a reply from her so she sighed and walked into the living room. "There you are! You'll be late to your own wedding at this right." Chas sighed."Chas, we have ages left." Moira moaned, excited but nervous for this day."Just think about it, soon you'll be a Dingle!" Chas pushed Moira into a chair and placed pancakes in front of her."You didn't make this did you?" She asked nervously."No silly! Marlon did." Chas told her and they tucked into the pancakes. Soon, Lisa arrived and helped style her hair and when Moira saw the dress, she burst into tears."Love don't cry!" Lisa and Chas said and hurried to console Moira."I'm sorry I just needed that." She felt emotional because of the current situation she was in. "It's ok love weddings always make me cry. I am happy though that you're a Dingle." Lisa said."Yeah we need more girls who don't commit crimes." Moira chuckled and wiped under her eyes.

"Come on!" Chas pulled her up from the sofa and passed her a dress bag."Is it my dress?" Moira said excitedly."Yes it is, we picked it out for you and because its in a barn we didn't get you a white dress." Chas told her and she opened it to reveal a red dress. It had sleeves and sequins and it was what she had always wanted."Oh Chas and Lisa!" She hugged them both."Come on put it on." Chas pushed her to the bedroom.

Moira put it on and smiled at herself in the full length mirror. She walked into the living room and twirled."Oh lamb! That's perfect!" Lisa gushed and Moira blushed."Only Me!" They heard Cain call out and Chas tried to block the door."You can't come in! Its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress!" Chas huffed bur Cain pushed past."Hey!" Moira quickly wrapped a dressing gown around her."Hey you!" He laughed at pecked her lips."What are you here for?" Moira asked smiling."I waned to see you and give you this." He produced a diamond bracelet and it brought tears to her eyes."Oh Cain!" Cain looked worried "Do you not like it? I can do and get another one if you'd prefer." He said and she pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately."It's perfect, you're perfect!" She gushed and he smiled brighter."I am going to have to go know but I'll see you there." He bopped her nose and he went back. Lisa and Chas walked in looking guilty."You listened to our conversation didn't you?" She smiled at the other two."Of course not, why would we?" Chas dramatically said. Moira laughed"do you want to see what he's got me?" Moira asked and showed the bracelet that was clasped around her wrist."Oh Cain was so soft!" Chas stared at it."Come on we have to finish getting ready." Moira urged the others.

Finn picked them up in a taxi decorated for the wedding."Thanks Finn!" Moira pecked him on the cheek."You guys ready?" He called. They'd replied "Yes!" Soon the were at the barn and met Adam and Aaron. They hugged Moira and she already had tears in her eyes again."Oh mum don't cry!" Adam hugged her again an held out his arm for her to take. The music began to play and as she walked down the aisle she saw James and her smile faltered but when she saw Cain her smile grew bigger."Hi" they whispered and waited for Harriet to let them get to their vows. They said their vows and she nearly cried at his vows. Soon after that, Harriet pronounced them husband and wife.

Cain lightly placed his hands on her neck and she put hers on his waist. Their lips touched and they felt like nothing can stop them from now on. They eventually pulled apart and looked into each others eyes "hey there wife" Cain whispered to Moira.

They walked up the aisle and had petals thrown over them. The others separated them and congratulated them."Hey there sis." Chas said and they smiled at each other."There's my new daughter in law." Zak hugged Moira, she felt so happy for her new family."Can I have my wife back now?" Cain squeezed her from behind and she jumped "Cain!" He laughed "Hello Mrs Dingle." She raised her eyebrow "So I'm a Dingle, when I agree to this." She nearly laughed at his pout."I'm teasing, because I am happy to be a Dingle." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. He noticed James looking at Moira with an evil glint in his eyes."Why'd ya stop?" Moira asked but she noticed him glaring at James."Come on." She pulled him away fro the crowd and behind the barn."You alright? And don't lie to me." Moira asked Cain who looked angry"why's he here? I thought he would've gone home." She rubbed his arm trying to calm him down."I know but lets ignore him for now." She sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes."Fine, lets go back to the reception. They walked back to the reception and slipped in quietly. Cain walked to get a beer and she walked over to Vanessa and Donna "Hi there Mrs Dingle." Vanessa greeted and hugged her."I still can't get my head around it." Moira smiled and showed them the ring. They gushed over it and eventually she left them when she wanted a drink. She saw a bottle of champagne and saved it. She saw her husband (she internally squealed) an walked over to him."I saved us a bottle of the good stuff". He smiled at her and pulled her closer. He began to lean in when the song changed and he caught the look on his wife's eyes."Ohh no no no." He protested but Moira placed their drinks on the table and pulled him gently by his eyes."Come on." "You're a hard woman." He said and she smile "that is why you love me." They gently swayed to the music and Cain kept whispering into her ear "come on lets get out for half an hour" but she resisted l. She noticed James walking out."I'll just be a minute." She said to Cain and pecked his lips, leaving him confused.

"James!" She called and he stopped."Yes?""What are you going to do?" She asked him worried. He smirked "I am going to tell Adam the truth about who his real father is." She looked at him in alarm "you can't!" He walked closer to her and backed her against the wall "why can't I?""James, you're not his real father. He buried his father 2 years ago." She tried to tell him but he refused to listen."No I'm his dad!" He grabbed a hold of her, fury in his eyes."Oi!" Cain spotted them and his eyes darkened at the sight of James holding his wife. Moira looked at Cain and pleaded for help, scared for her safety. He ran up to her but couldn't get James to release her."James get off!" She shouted at him but he tightened his grip. She winced painfully."Mum!""Dad!" The Barton boys approached then and with the help from the others, Cain got James off Moira, who had trouble standing from the shock."What do you think you were doing?!" Pete asked his father, who stormed off, he looked at Cain "just, let him cool down. After that I'm talking to him." Cain said and rushed to Moira."Are you ok?" He hugged her lightly. She was still lost in thought when she felt Cain's protective embrace and she curled into him."Cain? Moira?" Chas called and ran to the sight."Oh my god! Are you ok?" She hugged Moira and Chas looked at Cain for answers."Leave it sis." His tone was final, leaving the subject closed. Moira drew back and stood up "Is he gone?" Cain nodded and Moira started walking back."Come on." She faked a smile for te others and got drunk. She kept hugging Lisa and Zak who looked worried at her drunken state."Cain?" Zak went over to Cain, who was looking at his wife."Take her to the hotel." Zak gave Cain the hotel passes. "Moira!" Moira didn't notice and Cain sighed and walked over to her."What are you doing?" She slurred as Cain pulled her towards him."Taking you to our hotel." She smiled and leant on him whilst she was walking to the car."Oof." She said when she landed on the seat and Cain buckled her in."There!" Cain pecked her lips and she closed her eyes. He smiled at his wife and started to drive to Hotten."We are here." He shook Moira awake."Come on then." She got out of the car and started walking to the entrance. Cain hurried after her and led her to their hotel room. He picked her up and carried her through the threshold and dropped her onto the bed. She kicked off her shoes and waited for him to lie next to her. Cain unbuttoned his shirt and took off his shoes. He spent moments gazing at his wife, who had sobered up pretty quickly."You a'right?" Cain asked gently and she nodded "I'll be fine.""I love you, you know that right?" He said to her"I know, I love you too."

She leant into him and kissed him nervously on his lips. He gently brought a hand to her head and kissed her back, giving her the confidence she needed. She pressed back harder and he pushed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to be against hers. She moaned at the feeling and his hands gripped her waist. She ran her hands up and down on his chest gently pushing his shirt off. He threw his shirt on the floor."It'll...get...dirty and crumpled." She muttered between kisses."I don't care." He said and he began kissing her neck. She moved her neck to grant him better access. He gently sucked on her pulse point and she whimpered. He pulled back to see his wife's eyes dark with pleasure. He began to unzip her dress an pushed it off of her shoulders and she had to stand up to take it off. He sat back and watched her take it slowly off. He was in agony at waiting for her. He stood up quickly and did it off quickly and laid her back on the bed. She gazed up at him in surprise."You were taking too long." He said and she pulled him towards her and pecked his jawline. He found them reversed so she was on top. She sucked a while on his jaw lime, leaving a mark on his skin, making him groan in pleasures. She smirked and he took her bra off, leaving her breasts to spill out. He gazed at them with wonder. He placed one of his hand on her breast and she gasped. He smirked and began to gently squeeze them and her nipples hardened. He rolled one of her nipples in his fingers, leaving her panting and arch into his grasp. He placed his mouth around the other, continuing this sweet torture on her. She growled and tried to pull him up to claim his lips again,he desired leaving her frustrated."Cainnnn" she complained but he refused leaving her breasts and moving on to the other one. She pulled away from his grasp and claimed his lips once again. She inserted her tongue into his mouth and stood up, bringing Cain up with her. She began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his trousers. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

She remembered the bruises and how she got them. She pushed him away and he looked hurt but saw the tears in her eyes."Moira?" He gingerly asked."I'm ok Cain." She sniffed and looked at the floor. He saw her looking at the bruises left by James."Moira, please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded."It's noth-" she tried to say but was interrupted "don't tell me its nothing, I know when you're upset." He walked into her eyesight. She shook her head and held her arms out and sat down on the floor. He sighed and sat beside her "If it's about James then tell me.""So you can fight him? I don't think so." She said bitterly, letting the tears, that have been waiting all day to finally fall."Come here." He tried to pull her into his arms but she moved away from him."Do you want me to call one of your friends like Chas, Lisa or Vanessa?" He suggested. She weakly nodded and said "Lisa." He nodded and went to get his phone.

"Hello?" Lisa asked."Hey Lisa, I'm sorry to disturb you but can you come and comfort Moira, she needs a woman right now." He asked. Lisa looked shocked"Yes, Yes ill come right away. What's happened to Moira though?" At the mention of Moira Zak looked up worried. Can you go and pack me an overnight bag? Lisa mouthed to Zak who began to pack."Well, about 18 years ago she slept with him and fell pregnant but she thought it was John's. Then at Adams party he found that the dates matched the time they slept together so he ordered a paternity test and found out he's Adams biological father so he wants Moira to tell Adam, but she refused. So he got drunk at the reception and when she confronted him outside, he grabbed her so hard and refused to let her go until we forced them apart." Cain explained and Lisa gasped "Oh poor Moira!" By then Zak came don with a bag and they sped off to Hotten."Meet me by the entrance" She told Cain who hung up."Moira Lisa is by the entrance so if you want to pit a dressing gown on, I'll knock on the door." He told her and left her alone."Thanks Lisa for coming." He gratefully said to Lisa "Where is she?" Cain led her down the corridor and knocked on the door. No one answered."Moira?" He asked but he heard silence."Moira open the door." Still he couldn't hear anything so he grabbed his pass and slid it into the lock. When they entered the room, they saw Moira rocking back and forth."Moira!" Cain rushed to her side bit she fought back "leave me alone James!" Cain was upset about his wife's state and was pushed aside by Lisa."Moira,Lamb look at me!" Lisa ordered and cupped Moira's hands and placed them by her mouth."Breathe in for me." Moira did and soon after coaxing from Lisa, started to breathe easily.

Moira was trapped on her own mind, she saw James grabbing her again and because she was alone, started to think about the worse things that can happen."Moira, Lamb" she heard and there was Lisa, helping her through it and she relaxed. Lisa hugged her and she felt her motherly embrace comfort her. "Cain. Come here" Lisa let Cain take over and Moira soon passed out because of the panic attack she had."Will she be ok?" Cain asked Lisa who rubbed his shoulder "She will be, in time just be patient with her." Cain hovered protectively over Moira.

Moira began to stir, her head banging. She slowly sat up and was hugged by Cain. She wanted to stay in his arms forever but knew that she couldn't. He stroked the hair out of her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek."Hello, how are you feeling?" She leant into his touch and said "I'll be fine soon but feeling a bit emotional at the moment." She honestly said."Its ok I'm here." He kissed her forehead and she remembered that Lisa was there."Thanks Lisa." She hugged Lisa who she saw as her mother in law."It's ok pet, just focus on getting better." Lisa hugged her again and picked up her bag."I'm going to go but stay safe and I'll see you in the village soon." She kissed then on the cheek and left.

Moira turned to Cain who laid on the bed. She laid beside him and cuddled into him."I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you wanted this to." She said to him."You have nothing to be sorry for, James does for what he has done." She giggled "ok, superman, just don't get arrested, I need you by my side if I'm going to get through this." She told him."Like I'll be that stupid." Cain scoffed."Anyway you have the whole Dingle clan, from Emmerdale all the way to France." She pouted "there's more of you. Oh God what have I got myself into?" She mock moaned and he nudged her."Oi you! That's my family you are talking about." He pecked her on the lips."Come on, mister I want to sleep." She turned away from him and he cuddle into her."Night, love you." He pecked her cheek."Love you too." She sleepily said and soon fell in a deep sleep.

They knew that the road of recovery could be long but with the hel from the Dingles and Barton's (apart from James) they felt they could get her through it.


	17. Wires Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this one they are scientists and friends but you know me, they wont stay friends forever, please let me know what you think x

Moira thought that Cain told her everything. She prided herself in knowing practically everything about him and that soon he'll know that she loves him. Where did that come from? Moira thought to herself. She shook her head to get rid of that thought.

She saw that it was nearing 12 so she thought that she'd go out to get lunch at Costa. She packed her bag and drove to the nearest Costa. She ordered a pigs in blanket panini and a Americano."That'll be £6.80." The bartender said to Moira who handed the money over and collected her change. She went to sit at a table with her back facing the door.

She was halfway eating her lunch when she heard the door go and she heard two familiar voices head up to the counter."Please may we get two Americanos and two pigs in blanket Panini's?" One voice she'd recognize anywhere was Cain's and the other, as she peeked round, was Chairty. Moira looked down at her own panini and couldn't stomach it anymore so she got up with her head down and walked quickly out of the door. She looked back to see Cain and Charity smiling happily at one another and she felt jealousy and hurt stir at the bottom of her stomach.

(Later that day)

Moira was now snapping more at people now that she saw that Cain and Charity were together and she didn't have a chance anymore. When she stormed back into her office, she let a tear roll down her cheek before angrily wiping it away.

Why didn't he tell me he was back with Charity? She thought to herself. Granted that she wasn't the easiest to talk to but she tried for Cain.

She saw Cain nearing her door so she quickly locked it. Really? Cain seemed to mouth as he tried to open the door. She saw him grab his phone out and call someone, before she can try to guess who, her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and pressed decline. He left her alone for the time being.

Cain sighed internally. He saw her at Costa earlier and he knew that she was upset with him but he didn't know why. He bumped into Charity and they began to reminisce about their past. He did manage to get away when she tried to kiss him but he told her no.

When he tried to walk up to her office he could see that she looked alarmed and before he knew it, she locked the door. He tried to ring her but he saw her decline his phone call so he thought that it was best for her to cool down first then they can talk.

He struggled to stay away from the office so he decided to talk to the scientist next to him."What did you do?" The scientist, Katie said to him."Me? Nothing, I don't think." He said."Well she was happier before lunch and know she's like this and we know you two always have lunch together." Katie told him."She just saw me with Charity that's all, we were in Costa and she left before I could ask if we could join her." He sighed."Are you back with Charity?" Katie asked, having a feeling she knew what was up. She noticed Moira look at Cain but didn't tell Cain."No, I'm not. She tried to kiss me but I told her no." He told Amber."Well, I think you need to talk to Moira." Katie told him quietly."How can I if she won't unlock the door?" "Don't worry. I'll open it for you." She typed things on her computer."There you go it's open." She waved him off."Thanks!" He calls over his shoulder and she just laughed silently at how the two most smartest people in this building can be so oblivious to their own feelings.

Moira looked up in alarm, as she heard the door saw Cain head towards her office and when she tried to shut the door, he put his foot in between it so it could shut."What are you doing Mr Dingle?" She asked him. She saw him wince at the formality. He stepped in and she put in as much distance as her office allowed, between them."Tell ne why you're upset." Cain crossed his arms."I'm not upset!" She told him. She turned around so she couldn't see him."Fine, then I'm going to stay here until you talk to me." He challenged her."Fine but you'll be there forever." She sat back down at her computer.

,An hour later and she glanced up at Cain when she felt his gaze upon her."What?" She snapped at him."Nothing just wondering if you're ready to talk about lunchtime." He said."Nothing happened at lunch today." She tried to lie but he knew what happened.""You and I both know that that's not true. You were upset when me and Charity walked into Costa together." He stated his hands on her desk in front of her."Ha! Please tell me, why would I be upset about you and Charity?" She stood up in a challenging posture. Cain reciprocated the stance "I don't know but you were upset. So I think that you were jealous." She scoffed at his arrogance "I wasn't, you can date who you can please." "Really so you wouldn't be jealous about me and Charity kissing or holding hands?" He challenged her."No!" She shouted."Really?" He raised his eyebrow and began to walk close to her.

She could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered at it."Uhuh." She felt her resolve weakening. She felt a burning sensation where Cain's hands went."Well I'm sorry to tell you that me and Charity aren't together." He stated. Her eyes flew open at this and she backed away from Cain."What?" She croaked out."Yeah, Charity and I aren't together." He told her again."Then what was that all about?" She asked him. "I wanted to see your reaction because I wanted to see if it was true." He shrugged his shoulders."What was true?" She asked him curiously."That you fancy me." He stated. She walked towards him and slapped him in the face "I do not fancy you!" She shouted."Yes you do, that's why you were upset earlier." She was fuming, "How dare you!" She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. What he did then was a shocker. He kissed her lips, the kiss was full of passion, anger and jealousy, their tongues were fighting for dominance and he pushed her against the wall. One hand went to her intertwine his fingers in her hair and the other went to her waist. She suddenly realised where she was and pushed him away. They both tried to get their breath back. She tried to apologize but he shut her up with another kiss."Its ok Moira," his eyes were gentle."Its a good thing I love you then, isn't it?" He almost laughed at the look on her face."You love me?" She saw him nod his answer."Well...I may love you too." She teased."Do you need to test it?" He raised his eyebrow."Maybe." She giggled and leaned forward again to kiss him. This kiss felt different, it was like a lot of fireworks exploding in their hearts.

They pulled away."That was amazing." She said breathlessly. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around her waist."Where are we going?" She asked him curiously. "Back to my house." He told her. "Ok lets go. I'm driving though." She told him and he laughed.

,After dinner they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, which Charity was jealous of but they knew that she wouldn't be able to break them up.


	18. Hands to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the title is from Hands to Myself from Selena Gomez. Enjoy and suggest any songs for me to use please xx

Cain and Moira couldn't keep their hands off each other and everyone knew it. It would be adorable if it wasn't sickening to watch. The residents in Emmerdale always complain that they are always touching each other in some form or another.

Moira was sat in the pub one afternoon having her lunch and catching up on her admin work. Cain walked in on his lunch break after spotting the truck outside and approached the bar."A beer Chas." He asked and she smiled "Please." She teased but he responded with a death stare and grabbed his drink. He sat next to Moira. She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice him there until she looked up and jumped when she saw him."Hi babe." She pecked him on his lips and went back into work."Hey come on, if I wanted to be ignored I would have gone back to work." He poked her in the arm but she still didn't look at him."Moira? Anyone home?" He sighed and pulled the paper work away from his girlfriend."Cain!" She looked at him in alarm."Hello." He kissed her on her lips and she closed her eyes in bliss. She kissed him for a while but pulled away when she needed to breathe."What was that for?" She asked confused."You weren't talking so I had to distract you." He shrugged and she laughed at him."You want lunch?" She asked and he nodded."Chas please may we have a menu?" She asked and Chas nodded. They were handed a menu and Marlon walked in.

"What can I get you? We have some offers on today-" he was interrupted by Cain saying "a cheeseburger please Marlon." Marlon looked aghast."Well we have a quiche and-" This time Moira butted in "I'll have a cool curry please Marlon." She smiled at the frustrated chef and he walked off grumbling."You are so cheeky." She poked him in the stomach. He placed a hand on her leg."How about after lunch we go home and maybe do some exercise?" He suggested and she laughed "do you think about anything else?" He shook his head "no you are the majority of my thoughts and what I'd like to do with you is also up there." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Chas!" Moira said loudly and her friend turned towards her voice "yes?" "Come sit with us for lunch." Moira gestured her over and Chas turned to Bob."Bob love, do you mind looking after the bar for half an hour, an hour tops?" She asked and Bob smiled at her "yeah go on, have fun." He got up behind the bar. Chas sat opposite them and Cain placed his hand higher on her leg and Moira looked down and bit her lip."Here you go, a cheeseburger and a mild curry for you. Enjoy." He smiled at them and Moira and Chas tucked in to the curry."Oh tell Marlon that he's amazing." Moira groaned in satisfaction. She then nipped one of Cain's chips and placed it on her mouth before he could reply with "Oi!" He looked at her, annoyed."What?" She said innocently and Chas chuckled at her brother's face."You know what." He didn't buy that innocent face for a minute."I'll get back at you for that." He said mock threateningly and she pecked his lips."We'll see." They turned to Chas who was making gagging noises."What's wrong?" Moira asked, concerns."You two! You are so sickening for us singles." She laughed and they rolled their eyes at her antics."Well we've got to get going." Moira said and nudged Cain who nodded as well "yeah I have the afternoon off to help with the farm." He lied and Chas looked at him suspiciously but nodded."Ok well I hope to see you here later." She approached the bar and helped Bob with the bar.

They left hand in hand and got in the truck. Moira turned the truck on and they chatted quietly the journey back. She turned to truck off and before Cain could leave he heard "hey." and he turned to her and found her lips on his. He brought a hand to the side of her face and he pulled away."What was that for?" She shrugged "a way to say sorry for nicking your chips." She said and he replied cheekily "we'll sort that out inside." They got out and held each others hands. She placed the paperwork on the table and felt Cain massaging her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her neck "Want a brew?" He asked and she nodded, sitting down at the table whilst he busied himself with the coffee. He placed a mug in front of her and wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss to the side of her head."Want me to do some labour on the farm whilst you catch up?" She turned to him "if you don't mind, thanks." She smiled gratefully at him and he turned the radio one and got changed into farm overalls.

Later, when she finished the paperwork she poured herself some wine and got a beer out for Cain. He came back and saw his wife on the sofa and a can of beer waiting for him nearby."Thanks." He said and sat down, getting dirt on the sofa."Cain!" She said, a bit annoyed with him and asked for him to stand up. Adam walked in on the scene "Oh mum!" He shouted covering his eyes."What Adam?" She popped her head around Cain's body."Not on the sofa please." He said and walked upstairs. Moira looked at Cain confused "What did he mean?" Cain smiled at her and chuckled. Moira stood up "Cainnn what did he mean?" She pouted at him and he placed his hands on her shoulders."He thought that he walked in on us having sex." She groaned "Oh no!" "I'm going to get changed." Cain walked into the bedroom.

5 minutes later, Moira walks into the bedroom to her boyfriend sitting on the bed and she sat behind him and placed a kiss to his shoulder. He turned to her and caught her lips. She squeaked in surprise but relaxed into the kiss. He pulled back and made eye contact with her and leaned in and kissed her more firmly. She felt Cain's tongue push against her lips and she allowed him to enter. She felt his tongue run along hers in circular motions and she moaned, placing a hand on the back of his neck and his hands went into her hair and waist. She flipped them over so that she was on top and pulled away, maintaining eye contact with him and said "the things I would do to you." His eyes darkened even more and he pulled her back to him but she resisted."What would you do to me?" He replied huskily."Well I would...kiss you on your neck and stomach until I get to your jeans and pull them down slowly." She said and her hands did what she was saying and she leaned in for another kiss again.

The kiss felt so electric it was nearly addicting and before it got any heavier, Moira stood up and locked the door, placing a tie on the doorknob first. Cain sat up and watched her move. She took her top and jeans off, leaving her in her underwear. Cain stood up and walked towards her and pulled her towards him. She took his shirt off and his jeans came off next. He picked her up and she accidentally knocked her elbow into their radio, switching it on. It blasted 'Hands to Myself' and she hurriedly switched it off. She looked back to Cain who was struggling not to laugh, she found this situation laughable and she laughed with Cain. They calmed down and stared in to each other's eyes.

She felt drawn to him and walked so close to him that their chests touched. She trailed a hand in a random pattern on his arm until she got to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He avoided her lips and went for her neck. He picked her up, his lips still attached to her neck, and laid her down on the bed. He sucked on her pulse point and she moaned and writhed around until he placed his hands around her wrist and held them above her head. He bit on her soft skin and licked it, soothingly and when he pulled away there was a hickey beginning to form.

He placed on of his hands over her bra and she panted at the touch."Cainnnn." She whined and he looked up at her."What?" He smirked evilly and she narrowed her eyes at him "Continue or I swear to God I'll" she tried to threaten but he interrupted"You'll what? From what I can see I have your hands up by your head and your legs are wrapped around my waist. So, you're pretty defenceless." She growled at him and used all of her strength to push her up and him down. He looked up in shock and saw his girlfriend looking sexy. Her hair was over one shoulder, there was a flush on her chest and face and her eyes were so darkened that they were almost black with desire.

"How about now?" She asked him and she began to place kisses on his chest whilst his arms un hooked her bra and spilled her breasts into his hands. He began massaging them and placed his mouth around her nipple, leaving her begging for more. He sucked in it until it was so hard."Well at least we know that everybody else was right." She pulled away and held him away from him."What do ya mean?" He told her "everybody else says we can't keep our hand to ourselves and I think we've just proved them right." She rolled her eyes and wet back to kissing him. He brought one of his hands down to her vagina, hearing her gasp made him smile in victory and he tugged her underwear down and when they were on the floor, placed his hands between her folds."You're so wet for me." He said to her and she swallowed hard. He placed a finger inside her hole and began to pump her. She moaned and ducked her head into his shoulder. The little pants she breathed onto his neck, made his cock grow bigger.

She began to feel a pool of desire growing at the pit of her stomach and soon she orgasmed. He still pumped into hr whilst she came down from her orgasm high. He then placed his tongue against her opening and began to lick her out. He sucked on her clit a few times, making her writhe even more. Soon she came again.

She tore his boxers off and hurriedly sat on his cock, both of them moaning in pleasure. He held her waist and lifted her off and on, going so hard that she fell against his chest. She felt safe in his arms and he placed his lips on hers and they kissed each other whilst their hips synchronized in a rhythm."I'm Close." She whimpered and he told her "me too." They went faster and harder and harder until they came together.

They placed their foreheads against each other and shared the same air until he pulled her off him and cuddled her onto his chest with the duvet over them. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and they fell asleep with Moira cocooned into his arms.

How'd you like this? Please leave song stories ideas and I'll promise to write them xx


	19. Valentine's Week

This was a suggestion by a guest on . This is set in 2013 but they are together

Moira woke up when her body told her to. She normally spent the morning quietly getting ready for the day ahead but she didn't want to today. Today was the anniversary of John's death and the car crash. She rolled over to cuddle into Cain but instead of his warm body, her arm came in contact with the cold sheets. She sat up in confusion and wrapped into her dressing gown.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down. She pulled her phone out and called Cain who didn't pick up. She sighed and made herself something small. She placed the dish on the sink and got dressed, ready for deliveries. She spent the whole morning shipping the orders and last on her list was Chas."Hey love." Chas greeted and Moira nodded. "You seen Cain?" She asked but Chas shook her head."He'll turn up." She tried to reassure the already on edge woman."Sorry I best get these deliveries sorted." Moira walked away but Chas shouted "Moira!". She turned to Chas who hugged her and said "Come see me later and we'll go into the back and have a chat." Moira nodded and left, leaving Chas to watch, concerned for her best friend.

Meanwhile Cain was up and early trying to make this the best Valentine's Day Moira may ever have. He got up early to tell his workers that they can take the day off today, which surprised them all. He went into Hotten to get supplies like tea lights and he got red curtains and red wine. He went into the Woolpack at lunch time to talk to Marlon."Hey sis!" He greeted and Chas walked up to him."What happened with Moira?" She asked him angrily."What d'ya mean?" He furrowed his brows and she told him "She came on earlier looking fragile and asked where you were. Don't you know what day it is?" Chas asked him and he nodded "Its the anniversary of the crash so I'm planning on making this a great day. So before you explode remember that and don't tell Moira." He told her and she looked shocked at him."Right what can I get you?" She asked him."A beer and can I go see Marlon for a minute?" He asked and she nodded.

"Hey Marlon." Cain leaned against the doorway and Marlon turned around in surprise."What can I do for you Cain?""Can you cook me and Moira a romantic meal and I'll collect it later?" He asked and Marlon looked surprised at him."Yes I can." Cain nodded his head and pulled out his wallet, he gave Marlon £50 "Keep the change." He left, leaving Marlon shocked at his generosity.

"Chas?" He called and she again walked up to him."What Cain?" She sighed."What would Moira like?" He asked."Pardon what?" She rested an arm on the bar."What would be a perfect gift for Moira?" He asked and Chas nodded "A family Photo or a locket." She told him and he nodded"Can you help pick one?" Cain asked and Chas gestured behind her "You do see the pub don't ya?" She asked him and he nodded "just get Diane or Bob to cover." He told her and she sighed "fine. Diane!" She called to the back and Diane entered the bar "Yes Chas?""I've got to help Cain, could you please cover for me?" She asked hopefully."Fine but bring me some chocolate back." Diane sad and Chas nodded. She grabbed her jacket and they entered Cain's car.

"What do you want to get her?" Chas asked Cain."I'll get her a photo of her children and a family locket. I'll see if Hannah or Holly has a photo." He told Chas who smiled at him "What?" He noticed her smile "You're going soft." She told him and he scoffed "No I'm not." She reached up and ruffled his hair."So tell me, how are you getting a photo of her children?" She asked Cain who said "Well I am going to phone Hannah or Holly to see if they can come down and surprise Moira with a family photo." He told Chas and they parked outside a jewellers that was owned by an old friend of Chas, Archie Richards.

"Chas!" Archie said hugging her and she smiled at Archie "Archie, this is Cain my brother." Cain shook Archie's hand "'Ello mate." Archie clapped his hands together "What can I do for you two then?" Chas said to him "Cain here wants to get his girlfriend a family photo and a locket." She gestured to Cain."How big is the family?" He asked Cain who said "Its just me, her and her three children. Her husband died last year so I thought I would make this special." Chas internally awed at Cain and hugged him."See you are going soft." Cain smiled and turned to Archie."So what have you got?"

Archie smiled at them and said "We have family lockets that can be personalized and if you can we can get the children down and have a recent family photo for her." He suggested and Cain nodded "Can I phone them now?" He asked and pulled out his phone. He called Adam.

"Yes Cain?" Cain shook his head "I was wondering if you and the girls could come down and do a family photo for Moira." He told him "Hang on I'll call them." Cain waited a couple minutes as Adam connected their call to the girls "Hello Adam and Cain." The girls said over the phone."Hello, I am soory of this is short notice but this weekend can you come down and do a family photo for Moira. Its a Valentine's present for her." Cain asked them and waited for their reply "Of Course, we'll do that what time do you want us there?" Hannah asked and Cain grabbed a piece of paper for the details."Around 12 on Saturday and you cannot tell your mother about this. I'll meet you at the Wool Pack and we'll have a party for her as a surprise as well." He told them and they made notes."Ok we'll come." They hung up and Cain turned back to Chas."Well?""They said yes." He told her and she jumped up and down in excitement."They're coming down on Saturday and we are having a party at the Woolie." He told Chas."Ok, we'll get her friends and the dingles down for it." Cain frowned at hr "Only the ones in Emmerdale." She nodded."So I think this one is perfect." Archie held up a locket and it said 'Family is forever'. This made Chas tear up and say "It is. Oh Archie you've done it again!" She hugged Archie who smiled back.

Cain paid for the locket and frame."You're invited as well. I'm pretty sire Moira will want to thank you as well." He told Archie and he walked out with Chas."You want to get some lunch?" He asked."Sure why don't we go to Subway and Starbucks?" She suggested and they walked to Subway."I'll have a tuna foot long with sweet corn and cheese and BBQ sauce." He told the cashier and Chas was up next "I'll have a ham foot long with cheese, sweet corn and red onion. And a brownie please." She asked and Cain paid for them together.

"Thanks Can." Chas said and he nodded "It's the least I can do, you've helped me with this." He finished hid mouthful and they talked about things regarding anything that isn't Aaron and Debbie. They left to go to Starbucks' and ordered two Frappuccinos. They sat down in the car and out the radio on. Chas started singing and Cain looked at her in disbelief "What are you doing?" She continued singing"You are really embarrassing."

He started to drive back to Emmerdale and spotted Moira sho walked towards them."Quick hide the present." He told her and she hid it in the pocket behind the seats."Hey you, I was wondering where you got to." She pecked him on his lips."We jus had to pop in to Hotten and we stayed because she saw one of her old friends." He gestured to Chas who smiled at her friend."Ok, can I see you later?" She asked Cain who nodded "Meet me in the garage at 6 o'clock." He drove off, leaving Moira wondering about later.

"That was close." Chas said and he dropped her around the back."Can you wrap this up in a fancy necklace box and hide it from Moira?" He asked and she nodded."Tell me how the surprise went tomorrow." He gave her the Frame and locket and drove back to butlers farm."Yo Cain." Adam jogged up to Cain."Yeah?""So this party at the Woolie. Who do I bring?" He asked Cain."Moira's friends and family." Cain told him and walked into the house. He picked up a few things and left to the garage.

Moira walked up to the garage and when she opened it she gasped as the sight brought tears to her eyes."Moira?" Cain noticed his girlfriend enter and tried to get her out of the door."You can't be here yet." Cain told her and she nodded "Ok I'll get out of your hair." She walked out and turned towards him."Wait!" Cain looked at her "What?" She reached up and pecked his lips."Later."

Cain spotted Vanessa walking and he talked to her."Can you do me a favor and keep Moira busy until 6?" Vanessa looked at him confused."Ok, Why?" Cain told her "I'm sorting out a surprise for her. What are you doing on Saturday?" He asked."Nothing.""Ok tell all of her friends that on Saturday there's a party for her in the Woolie. Talk to Chas, she'll tell you the details. And don't tell Moira about it." He told her and she held up her hands "Ok, don't bite my head off." She walked away and he went into the Woolie."How is the meal coming along?" He asked Marlon."It's coming along but if you want you can help decorate the cake." Marlon said and Cain walked over to the cake and asked "What flavour is it?" "I asked Chas what Moira's favourite flavour is and she said Red velvet cake, I made cupcakes as well so whatever you don't want I'll give to Chas, shut her up a bit." Cain nodded and picked up the spatula. He placed a bit of icing on the side and made a smooth surface. He did it so it was covered and picked up the piping bag. He did a heart and decorated to side.

He felt mischievous so he walked up to the bar and saw Chas there so he dumped some icing into her mouth."Marlon!" She turned and saw Cain and her eyes turned evil."Cain!". He quickly ran away from her and she went after him. He dodged her hits and said "Sorry couldn't resist." She cooled down and stomped upstairs for a shower.

Moira tiredly rubbed her eyes and saw that it was 5 o'clock so she went to get showered and dressed ready for her date with Cain. She decided to go with a red knee length dress and her black jacket. She curled her hair and applied light makeup. She left towards the garage. Cai was rushing around making sure that it was perfect for Moira. He placed the wine in a ice bucket and collected the meal from Marlin who wished him good luck. He lit the candles and plugged the tea lights in. He went outside and closed the door, waiting for Moira. He saw Moira come up the path and he gasped at her. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help but stare at her. Moira noticed him staring and giggled "Oi stop staring, your face will stay like that otherwise." He blinked and pulled her close, he reached down and pecked her on her lips."After you." He opened the door and she stared at the sight in front of her, she loved it!"Well what do you think?" He shuffled his feet before leading her to the table in the middle where he helped her into the chair.

"It's beautiful Cain." She smiled at him, the first genuine smile she gave that day."Well I asked Chas about some things and I asked Marlon to cook us a meal." He told her and she grabbed her fork and tucked into the spaghetti bolognaise in front of her. She moaned at the taste and he just smiled at her."What?" She asked "Nothing just wondering how I came to be with you." She smiled "Who are you and what have you done with my bad boy Cain?" She teased and he stood in front of her and grasped her hand.

"I'm serious before I met you, I was just someone who slept with lots of people as revenge and I slept with a 16 year old and forced her to have an abortion, leaving her terrified when she realised that she was too advanced for one. I'm the person who had to have their own dad, beat them up to stop him." He wiped a tear away from his eyes and Moira placed a hand on his cheek."I am the person who has been arrested so many times that everyone at the police station know who I am. I am the person who, when I was a child, got beat up black and blue by his own uncle and my mother knew and she didn't stop it. I am the person that had been caught in a fire and couldn't get out on my own." Moira cut him off "You stop right there Cain Dingle. That is your past and I don't care about it! I care about the person you are now. You are a strong, loyal and protective person who would do anything for his own family. You are the person who saved my daughter when she overdosed. You have saved my son from getting sent to jail. You gave Alex a job so I wouldn't have grief from my son and Victoria. So I want you to stop holding on to the past and focus on the future." She told him sternly and after her rant he pulled her to him and kissed her like his life depended on it. She kissed him back and they let their love for each other take over until they couldn't breathe.

She pulled back and rested her forehead on his. She stroked his cheek and gazed lovingly into his eyes."I'm sorry." He whispered, leaving her confused"What do you have to be sorry for?" "This day was supposed to be for you but I spoilt it." She pulled him up and hugged him."I know what today is but it isn't your fault. It was a unfortunate accident and I know that you were not to blame. Anyway you made it better with this surprise." She told him and he kissed her forehead."I think this calls for some wine and cake then." Cain pulled away leaving her confused."What cake?" He pulled out the cake from earlier and she read it. It said 'I love you'. It brought tears to her eyes and she said "I love you too." He cut into it and she tasted it. It's practically melted on her tongue."So come on." She stared at him and dipped her finger into the icing."What?" He laughs at her face."Who told you this was my favourite cake?" She pouted at him and he smiled "You'll find out on Saturday." She looked intrigued "what's happening on Saturday?" Cain reached forward and pecked her lips, repeating the same words as before "You'll find out on Saturday." She groaned in anticipation."Cain!" He laughed at her and shook his head. "Come on." They sat on the sofa and switched on the laptop that he brought in with him. They cuddled into each other and watched one of Moira's favourite films Mamma Mia. She quietly sang along and soon enough they fell asleep.

(Saturday)

Moira woke up cuddled to Cain, his protective embrace making her smile. Today was the day of her surprise and she was going to find out beforehand. She got out of bed to make him his favourite breakfast and placed it on a tray. She sat on the bed and nudged Cain awake."Hey babe." She pecked his lips "I made you breakfast." He sat up and placed the tray on his lap. He ate quickly and started getting dressed."What's on the agenda today?" Moira asked Cain rubbing his shoulders."A lot of things so even though I like your massages I'm going to have to have one later." Moira raised her eyebrow "So are you planning on going anywhere particular this morning?""Yes to...my garage." He told her and smirked at her "You can't het your surprise out of me." He challenged her."Oh really well we'll see about that." She walked off towards the pub."Hey love." Chas greeted nervously."Hi Chas. Do you know what Cain is planning?" She asked and Chas shook her head "no why would I?" She laughed nervously. Moira didn't buy her innocent act for a minute "You know don't you? Please tell me." She begged but Chas kept schtum about it, leaving Moira to walk out of the pub. Chas texted Cain saying that Moira wants to know and wants to know now.

"Hi Moira." Vanessa greeted."Hi Vanessa." Moira smiled at her."How are you lets go to David's shop." Vanessa all but dragged her away. Vanessa was talking but Moira didn't notice, too caught up in her thoughts."Moira?" Vanessa called but Moira shot up, heading for Cain's garage."Moira!" Vanessa tried to run after her but instead called Chas."She's heading for Cain's garage." Meanwhile Cain was in Hotten at Archie's place having a photo shoot sorted and the frame and locket sorted as well."Well done Archie. They're good." Cain tanked and Archie smiled "No problem." He looked like he wanted to ask Cain something."Want is it Archie?" Cain asked."Can I have a lift to the Woolpack?" Cain looked to his car and nodded "Come on." They piled into the car and went back to Emmerdale. "Cain mum's up ahead!" Adam said and Cain went a different way to the Woolie.

"Shhh. Get in the back." He left last and saw Chas."Did you get it done?" Chas asked and he nodded."You sorted?" Chas shook her head"We've got lots of things to do.""Well maybe these 4 can help." He suggested and they nodded."Text me when you're done." He left to the garage where he saw Moira."You alright?" He asked and she approached him "You are going to tell me where you've been." Moira looked annoyed."I've been in town getting things for the garage." He tried to lie but she saw right through it."Really where are the things then?" She looked around but when Cain tried to speak she stopped him."Nevermind I'm going to the Woolie." She tried to walk around him but he blocked her."Cain." She said warningly. He did what he thought he could do to help her relax. He pushed her against the car and kissed her. She stood there but responded to the kiss and soon enough, when he felt she has cooled down, he pulled away. She stared into his eyes and smiled. Then his phone beeped, it was Adam saying that they were ready for Moira.

"What is it?" Moira asked and Cain looks up at her "Come on lets go to the Woolie." He practically pulled away Moira."Cain?" She asked when he sped ahead and left her there. She took a deep breath and opened the door."SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted and she jumped. She then saw Cain,Vanessa and Chas and the rest of her friends."Oi you get back here." She pulled Cain close and kissed him deeply."Ew! Get a room!" She heard Vanessa say and she laughed."I have a surprise for you." Cain told her and she looked at him expectantly"Well come on, don't leave a girl waiting." He pulled her to the back room where Adam, Hannah and Holly were waiting."Hannah! Holly!" She hugged them both and Adam said "Hey where's mine mum?" She laughed and hugged him."How are you here?" Hannah and Holly pointed to Cain and realization drew on her face."That's why you were being more secretive than usual. I'm so sorry!" Moira hugged him and he laughed."I wanted to surprise you as I know this week wasn't a good week for you so I wanted to cheer you up." He handed her present and she cried when she saw it."Its amazing! Thanks Cain." She hugged him again and he placed a hand on her back."Oi Cain! Where is Moira? I want her to meet Archie" Chas called and they all entered the bar."Thanks Chas." She hugged her friend."What for? It was Cain's idea." She hugged."Oh come on, I know that you helped Cain pick a present and sort this out." Moira said and the siblings both rubbed the back of their necks."Ok! Fine I helped ok!" They laughed and Moira was given a glass of red wine."To Moira!" Cain shouted and there was a chorus of it throughout the pub.

Moira sat down and soon Cain and Cas sat down with a guy, Archie she presumed."Hello you must be Moira. I've heard wonderful things about you. I'm Archie" Archie shook her hand."Thanks I love your frames and lockets. They're absolutely beautiful." She gushed and Cain placed a kiss to her shoulder and started playing with her hair."They are only as beautiful as the person who wears it makes it." Archie complimented her and she blushed."I'm jus curious, how did you and Chas meet? You're so polite and she's very brash." Moira said and Chas defended herself "Oi I'm ot brash! I'm just very opinionated." Cain laughed "sue and I'm the Queen. Face it Chas, you're just brash." Cain joined in and Moira curled into him. "We met in a club where she made a pass at me.""Very Chas like!" Moira said."And we struck up a conversation and found we had a lot of things on common but we stayed friends." Archie clarified and Chas hugged him "Yeah you're my friend. Another drink?" She asked and they all nodded. Archie just stared at her retreating figure and Moira smiled "Archie?" He turned to look at her."Yes?" His cheeks were oink."You fancy Chas, don't you?" Moira knowing the answer already, asked."Umm yes." He replied."Why don't you ask her? I can tell she likes you as well but she's holding back." Moira said and he smiled."Really but why?" He leant forward."Invite her for a date but careful. She hasn't had a good time with men." Moira told him and they all changes the subject when Chas walked back over."What's up with you guys?" She aske the shifty looking people."Chas, should you Ike to go on a date with me next Saturday?" Archie asked nervously."Sure why not?" Chas hugged him and sat next to him. Moira yawned quietly, feeling tired."Why don't we go home?" Cain whispered in her ear."You sure? I don't want to be any trouble." She whispered back."It's ok, I'm pretty sure that Chas and Archie want to be left alone." He gestured to the now kissing people opposite them and Cain and Moira started getting up. She walked over to the kids and said "You can stay as long as you want out." She left and Cain interlocked their arms, the col breeze cooling them down."After you." He opened her door for her. "You like Archie then?" Moira asked Cain who nodded."As long as he doesn't mess her about then he's fine." She smiled at him and rested her forehead against the window. She drifted off to sleep and when Cain stopped the car, he shifted her hair from her face and quietly opened his door."Moira." He gently shook her awake. Her eyelids fluttered open "are we home?" She smiled and got out.

He let her lean against him and he unlocked the door. She flopped onto their bed and he took out some pyjamas for her and she got changed and slipped under the covers. When he entered the bedroom after locking the door, he smiled when he saw her asleep. He quietly got changed and he kissed her head and got under the covers as well."Goodnight." She murmured and he smiled and cuddled her into him. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep, curled into each other.

How was that? Over 4K words! Archie was my own character and I thought that Chas should get a boyfriend that Cain likes. Any ideas please let me know xx


	20. Baby

This was a suggestion where it's set after her miscarriage.

Cain and Moira had lost their dear baby just over a month ago and she still mourned the lost of them. She sometimes spent the whole day crying over baby clothes and what it could have been like if she hadn't miscarried. The joy that Cain felt when she said that she'll keep it made her smile.

Today was the day where she felt that she should get up to the cafe and Cain decided to go with her."Hi Bob, a latte and a Americano please." She said and Bob smiled at her."Hey you." Cain said as he caught up with her by th see counter. Bob handed them their coffees and Cain paid, nodding at Bob. They sat down at the sofa by the door when Debbie walked in."I need you to look after Jack." She told Cain who frowned "why?"."I need to do some work in town." Debbie told him and opened the door."Well hang on we haven't said we'll do it yet." Moira intervened"What time?" Debbie momentarily looked shocked but said "Now if possible." Moira nodded and walked with Cain to Debbie's house. Debbie gave Moira Jack and she sat on the sofa."See you soon." She kissed Jack's forehead and left.

She placed Jack on her lap and he gurgled, Cain silently watching her interact with his grandson. Jack was playing with her hair and she lightly held his hand and made faces at him."You want to hold him?" She asked already lifting him up."No you're ok." Cain said, content with watching Moira play with a child."Come on!" She laughed and placed Jack on his lap."Hey there, its your grandad here." Jack sucked his hand and stared at Moira."Dada." Jack said and Cain looked down at him, gently rocking Jack to sleep."Here I'll put him in his cot." Moira offered and walked upstairs. 

Cain got up and made coffee for Moira. He waited for half an hour until he went to see where Moira was. The sight he walked in on was adorable. Moira held Jack in her arms and he was happily rested on her chest. She was singing him a lullaby in a voice so soft Tha Cain couldn't hear until he went closer. He sat on the bed and Moira didn't notice him until his hand touched her shoulder. She stopped singing and Cain told her "continue I love your voice." She smiled and laid down on Debbie's bed. Jack stirred but didn't wake up. Moira fell sleep as Cain embraced her.

Jack started crying and woke Moira up."Hey what's wrong darling?" She carried him downstairs and gave him some milk left by Debbie."There you go." She burped him and sat down. Cain was deep in thought, he was staring at Moira."What?" She asked him."I thought spending time with a baby was going to be too much for you." He admitted and she rested her chin on Jack's head."I'm not going to break, ya know." She said and he replied with "I know because I'm not going to let you." She put Jack in his play scooter and sat back in the sofa.

"Moira." Cain said and she looked at him with tears in her eyes."Oh come here." He embraced her and she broke down. She sat there sobbing and he couldn't help but cry a bit himself, for his girlfriend and their unborn child. Jack stopped playing and stared at them. Her sobs eventually subsided and he held his arms up to be picked up."Alright you." She smelt him and knew he needed changing so she changed him and he fell asleep.

Moira sighed and placed him in his cot. She walked back downstairs just as Debbie walked through the door."There you are." Cain said and Debbie rolled her eyes."Yes I'm back. Where's Jack?" Moira gestured upstairs."You can leave now." Debbie said and they picked up their coats and went home. 

She put some chips and sausages in the oven and poured a glass of wine. He sat in front of the tv and when the dinner was ready they sat down. Halfway through the meal, she said "I want to try for another baby." He choked on his food and gasped "what?". She made eye contact with him and repeated what she said. He slowly took in the information."What do you say?" She asked placing a hand on his arm."Moira I-" but she interrupted."I know that it may feel too fast but I genuinely think that we can do this." Her eyes looked hopeful and he placed his hand on top of hers."Moira, do you think that you are ready?""Of course I do, I'm not stupid." She scoffed."I'm not saying you are M.""Well then, what are you saying? You saying you don't want a baby?" She stood up in anger."Of course not." He tried to calm her down."Well then you don't want one with me!" She retorted."Moira." Cain said warningly."I mean who would? I had a miscarriage and I'm not a good mum." Moira said an he grasped her upper arms."You are a good mum. You had an accident that wasn't your fault. But having another baby won't sort it." He told her and she had calmed down."Sorry, I know that I shouldn't have said that." He hugged her and rubbed her back in comforting circles."It's ok, I'm here if you want to talk. We're a couple and we are here for each other through thick and thin." He wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her on her forehead."If it's that important to you then we'll try again." She pulled away "because I want to." He looked confused "I thought that was what you wanted." She walked away from him."I want us to have a baby because that's what we want, not just me." She told him."I do want a baby, I want a family with you but if there's a chance that you'll regret it then I would want to try later. But if you are ready like I am then we can try again." She looked at him and in a surge of love she kissed him passionately and dragged him to their bedroom.

The last they were seen that night was at that dinner table. After that.....well they had a night of passion where 9 months later they became parents to a little boy named Kyle.


	21. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was attempting to do a kidnapping story but could not think of a plot so I did one about sex

Moira was resting against Cain's chest, listening to his breathing and staring at his face mapping out the contours of his face."Stop staring at me." He mumbled, his eyes still closed. She didn't answer and he opened his eyes with a sigh but smiled at the sight of her in his bed."Hello." Moira said and he pulled them up to a sitting position."Can we stay in bed?" He asked and she reached up to capture his lips."I'm sorry I can't, got work." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom, not bothering locking the door.

Cain came on a couple of minutes later when she was about to enter the shower."Can I join you? Save water and all that." He asked, placing his hands on her naked hips."Sure, but I've got to be outside in half an hour." She got in and immediately followed her. The warm water ran down their backs as Cain placed kisses on her neck. She giggled and turned around. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was flushed but still she couldn't be better. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed his lips on hers. He grabbed her waist and pressed her against to him. She. pulled back when she needed to shampoo her hair."Cain." She said to her persistent boyfriend. He groaned and grabbed her shampoo, massaging her scalp with his hands. She felt relaxed when he did that and had to hold onto him tightly to stop slumping over.

"There you go, wash it out." He told her and she tilted her head in the water. She grabbed his shower gel and placed some in her hands. She rubbed his shoulders and began to lather him up. He grabbed her worst and pinned her against to wall."Your turn now." He took her strawberry shower gel and began rubbing it over her skin. She moaned when he rubbed her breasts. He ignored her and continued down to her vagina."Cain." She was panting now, Cain holding her up."What?" She glared at him and crashed her lips against his, her tongue pressing against the seam of his mouth, which he allowed to enter. She traced circles on the roof of his mouth. He pulled back to capture her bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled her legs up around his waist and with a fluid move entered her. She gasped and he began making marks on her skin. She groaned and began to rock her hips in a hypnotic rhythm. His hands braced the wall by her head and she looked into his eyes. They were so intense with desire that it made her even more wet for him. He thrust into her and she placed her legs on the floor and switched positions. She knelt down and took his cock into her hands. She began pumping him and every time he was close, she stopped, leaving him frustrated. She took him into her mouth and he groaned. His hand went into her hair and began moving her into a fast rhythm. When he was done, he came and watched Moira swallow it all. He pulled her up to him and tasted him on her lips. He picked her up and took her out of the shower. He placed her on the sink counter and pulled away from her. She tried to pull him back to her but he resisted, going into the bedroom to get something.

He came back in with a bag, not letting her see the contents until he pulled out a dildo. It was big and it could vibrate. He placed it against her entrance and slowly pushed it in. She placed her hand on her chest as she lifted herself up."There you go." Cain said and she blushed. He walked away from her and sat down."What are you doing?" She asked, frustrated."I'm letting you do what you want with the toy however I got the remote so I can switch it in whenever I feel like it." He shrugged and she replied"You know what would really turn me on?" He looked intrigued"What?" She walked over to him, the toy still clenched in her vagina, and said "If you tie me up and fuck me with it and your dick." He pulled her towards the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He grabbed ties from the bag and tied her up.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork and she just stated at him."Come in then." She said and he went in between her legs. He took the toy away from her and placed two fingers inside of her."I'm going to make this the best night of your life." She smirked and began to breathe heavily when he pumped inside of her. He inserted more of hid fingers and she was now losing control of her actions. He suddenly pulled out and quickly inserted the toy back in. He turned it on and moved it inside of her.

She could feel herself about to come and she told Cain this who turned it up to max."Ohh Cain!" She shouted as she spilled over the bed and Cain lapped up her juices flowing from her. She groaned in pleasure. He suddenly brought her waist up into the air and began to lick inside of her. He sucked on her clitoris for a while, leaving her writhe in pleasure. He placed the toy by her ass and his dick by her entrance. He slowly slid the toy in and when she adjusted to that, slammed into her. He began to pound into her and she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and he turned to vibrator back on and she felt herself do something she never expected herself to do. She squirted so hard and Cain pulled out and rubbed her clit. She showered the bed with her cum and he masturbated to her pleasure, spraying himself on the bed as well. She slumped in exhaustion and he undid the tied and kissed the marks on her skin.

"How was that?" He asked and she smiled"magnificent." He caught her kiss bruised lips in his and slowly stood up."Take the day off, you need it, you're exhausted." He said and she nodded. He picked her up and placed her in the shower, leaving her to shower on her own. He cleaned up the bed and hid the toys in the dresser. He grabbed the sheets and placed them in the washing machine and placed new ones on the bed."I'm going for a shower." He pecked her cheek when she left the bathroom and soon he was done.

"Want to go to the pub?" He asked Moira who nodded. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They had a nice meal with Chas and Aaron. Soon though, he saw Moira yawning a lot."Ready to go home?" She nodded. When they got home, they immediately went to bed and she cuddled into him and slept peacefully.

How was this, a bit nor racier than others but I reckon it went ok xx


	22. Alleyway Sex

This was a suggestion by someone on fanfic.net and I though it'll be good to do and Moira has a boyfriend called David

Moira was going out at a club with her friends for the first time in forever. She needed it to take her mind off of things such as David. She thought that David would be good for her but no such luck. At the start he was, but now he always wants to know who she's with and what not. She hated it and had conversation with him about it but he never changed. Times like these makes her wish that she was still with Cain. She was still in love with him but doesn't trust him anymore.

As David was away for a couple of days, her friends, mainly Vanessa, wanted to take her to club. Vanessa picked out a mid thigh red dress, for her to wear, that should off her cleavage to full advantage. She had heavy eye makeup and a black jacket as well on. Vanessa and the other were wearing silver dresses so that Moira was shown to be special."You guys ready to go yet?" Rhona shouted and they all cheered."Adam is taking us there in a minibus." Vanessa said and they all piled in, Moira at the front."You girls ready to go?" Adam shouted and they all conversed about what was going to happen."You alright mum?" Adam said and she smiled "Yeah I'm fine, how come you're doing this then?". He looked sheepishly at her "Me and Aaron did rock, paper,scissors. Anyway are you going to be ok here?" He parked outside the club."I'll be fine, thanks love." She kissed him on the cheek and they all went inside.

"I'll get the first round." Chas, who came with them, said and approached the barman whilst they got a table."Here ua go, vodka shots." Moira smiled and they all downed their shots."So Moira how is David?" Chas asked."He's fine." She Sai looking at the table."Really? I mean he's fit and all but is he that dissatisfactory in bed?" Vanessa butted in and they laughs."A bit, he isn't like Cain in bed." Moira said smiling and they all picked up on the present tense."Well, if you're going to talk about boys in getting us bottles." Vanessa replied and Moira chuckled "Oh Vanessa so typical of you."

Vanessa came back with 3 bottles of wine."Well ladies, drink this up." She filled the wine glasses up to the top. Moira sipped her wine and felt nervous for some reason. She found why she was nervous because she noticed him looking over at her. He was Cain."Chas you didn't say Cain was going to be here." Rhona said and Chas turned to glance at him."I didn't either, let me talk to him." Chas walked over to Cain.

"What are you doing here?" She said frantically."What I wanted to go out." He defended."Yes but you could've gone to any club apart from this one." Chas turned to where he was staring. She sighed "I know you both still love each other and she does not like David. I'm going to get her over here so you two can talk." She walked back and whispered something in Moira's ear, causing Moira to nod and stand up.

They only had eyes for each other and didn't notice the loud banging of the beat."Hello." He said and she shyly replied with a "hi." She sat next to him and he offered her a drink, trying to figure out what he was going to say."Yes please." He bought a glass of red wine for her and himself a beer."How have you been?" She asked."Yeah fine, Kyle is settling down nicely." She nodded."He's missing you though." She looked at him and he was staring at her."Cain." She warned "Not now". He placed a hand on her leg "Why not?" He asked."I'm with David now." He tightened his grip on her leg. She gulped, getting turned on by his attitude."You don't love him though, do you?" He said, pushing her to say no."Why do you want to know?" She looked away from him."Moira tell me you love him." He turned her face towards him."Go to hell." She spat and walked away to the dance floor.

She began to dance and a stranger placed his hands on her waist and for once she wasn't bothered. She turned towards the stranger and began to dance with him. She noticed the others staring at her. She knew it was because she was acting way out of character. She also saw Chas whisper something to Cain, who nodded.

She ignored him walking to her. The stanger seemed oblivious to Cain. He tapped the stranger on his shoulder."Can I take her off your hands?" The stranger looked at Moira who shook her head."Sorry mate, she doesn't want to go with you." What she didn't expect Cain to do was to punch the stranger in the face."Cain!" She exclaimed and tried to help the stranger up."Sort him out love." He angrily said to Moira, who glanced at Cain."I'm so sorry for this." The stranger was helped by the bartender, who threw both Cain and Moira out."I didn't do anything!" She shouted and the security man threw her out. She was able to grab her jacket and bag before getting chucked out, she was grateful for that.

"Moira!" Cain shouted and she angrily walked away from him. He caught up with her easily and grabbed her arm."What Cain?" She continued walking away, heading into town. She suddenly found herself facing Cain."Moira." Cain said but she was still fuming."At least let me take you home." She spat "No." So he did what he thought he could do to make her listen. He picked her up."Cain! Put me down!" She thumped his back but he ignored it. He put her down when they came across an alleyway and he blocked her only exit."Cain move." She tried to push past him but he pinned her on the wall."No." He simply said."Cain, you can't do this. Not anymore." Moira told him."You didn't answer my question earlier." He said and she looked shocked."Is this really what it was about? Because I didn't say I love David?"."Well do you? Come on Moira tell me the truth." He pushed and she used all of her strength to push him away and she tried to find another exit but she just went deeper into a dark alleyway. She hid behind a corer when she heard Cain behind her. She heard his footsteps stop she she decided to make a break for it.

She didn't count on the fact that Cain knew wh she was doing so shd found herself in the same position earlier."Do you love me?" He asked."Cain. That was ages ago." She knew she was avoiding the question but she didn't want to face him right now."No! You are not doing this to me again." He held her arms tightly."Do what?" She asked."Avoiding the truth, its a simple question to answer.Yes or No?" He said his fave close to hers."I can't answer it!" She shouted."Why not?" He continued to push so she broke."I love you but I should love David;" she shouted and he pressed his lips against hers.

He let go of her arms to intertwine them in her hair. She pulled away, staring into his eyes."I love you too." He said softly and she pinned him against the opposite wall. She brought his face down to hers and letting his tongue enter her mouth. She missed the feeling of his hands in her hair. He pulled them apart and began to kiss towards her pulse point, leaving her panting."Cain.....David....marks." She whispered and he smirked at her inability to speak. He ignored her and began to suck on her pulse points, leaving her even more turned on."Could David ever do this to you?" He said and his hand trailed down her body, leaving a burning touch."No...only you." She said and he began to pull her dress over her head, leaving her with her lingerie on. His gaze trailed over her body with hunger in it.

His hands went up to her breasts and he cupped them, feeling them harden beneath his touch."Cain." She moaned sending his blood rushing down south. He pinned her against the wall and massaged her breasts all the while, kissing her on her mouth. Moira's hands went to his shirt but he chuckled and said "no." She groaned and untucked his shirt from his jeans."No." He said more forcefully and pinned her hands above her hand and tied them with his belt. This left Moira even more turned on. The lingerie was soaked and he knew it. He pressed himself against her and she felt how turned on he was."Come on." She complained. His hand went down to her vagina and pulled her panties to one side. He began to tease her clitoris and she bucked her hips, hoping to get more friction. He pulled away from her mouth and attacked her collarbone. He began to go around in circles and his mouth sucked on her breasts. With her hands still above her head, she was defenseless, but she loved it! She trusted Cain with this.

Soon she felt his fingers against her opening and she tensed."Relax Moira." Cain said and she did. She felt his fingers enter her and stretch her. She felt his fingers pump in and out and she said breathlessly "faster! Harder!" He had to place a hand on her mouth because she was loud. She felt a pool of desire run down her thighs and before she knew it, she squirted. He pulled out and furiously stroked her clitoris. She squirted so much that he had to pull away from her. She came down from the orgasmic high and felt herself be lifted up and before she could ask questions, his big dick entered her. Her body got used to him pretty quickly and soon they figured out a rhythm perfect for them both.

He released her hands and she tore his shirt off. She trailed her fingers across his chest. He groaned and she smirked until he hit her G spot."Again." She said and he did and she kept groaning and moaning. She attached herself to his neck and his hands braced the wall beside her."Cain." She groaned, the vibrations making his dick even harder. He thrust harder and faster and she clawed his back."I hate you." She said and he growled, pushing her upper body against the wall."Really?" He nipped her collarbone, knowing that was one of her sensitive spots."Yes...Yes." She said and he pulled out."Has David ever made you squirt?" She blushed."Do you like his dick bigger than mine?" He asked and she nodded."He can make me orgasm twice in a row." She bluffed and he growled, pushing her against the wall. He kneeled down and shoved his face against her vagina. She began to moan when his tongue entered her."Oh yes!" She began slapping the wall and he had to pull her away from it."Shh." He whispered and she nodded. His fingers found her vagina again and he said "do you want my fingers inside you? Make you cum so hard you scream?" She nodded, her juices dripping on the floor and he noticed. All of his fingers entered her and she moaned."You like that?" He smirked against her neck. As his fingers were long he easily reached her g spot and kept hitting it."Ahhh!" Her screams of pleasure were muffled by his hand and hw pulled out, watching her cum drip on the floor. Before she was done his dick entered her. She gasped and began to buck her hips. He furiously thrust into her and she loved it! She kept clenching her walls and soon she came again. Cain came as well.

A short while later she was put down by Cain and they began to get changed."Well?" Cain asked and she laughed at him."What?""Are we together or not?" She looked at him "I have a boyfriend who after this, I will have to pretend that I didn't just sleep with my ex husband." "Fine but I'm taking you home and we never have to speak about this again. But I am telling you this, I will never stop being there or fighting for you." He said and they walked back in silence to his car. He drove her back to the farm and left when she closed the door. She rested against her bedroom door and soon fell asleep thinking about Cain and he thought about her that night as well.

How was this for you? x


	23. Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get triggered by violence please don't read

This is a continuation of some sort from Alleyway Sex. I wont keep making sex ones, I'll still do them but not as often. So please give me fluff or angst ideas.

Moira woke up with a banging headache as the memories from last night crept their way into her mind. She blushed with guilt as she has already done this before with Cain. She slowly got up out of bed and decided to take a day off."Aright mum?" Adam's loud voice made her wince."Can you keep it down!" She stressed and Adam handed her breakfast and painkillers, which she accepted gratefully."I'm taking the day off." She told Adam who nodded."Its ok mum, we'll cope." Adam left his mother to deal with her hangover on her own and she got changed. She was going to go and see Chas and maybe get advice on the situation she was in.

"Hi Chas." She said softly."Hi love." Chas tiredly replied and sat down in front of a coffee."Ah. Taking the day off?" Moira asked, glad she wasn't the only one who had a bad hangover."Eh, Diane sympathized with me over the state I'm in." Chas shrugged."Anyway, what happened between you and Cain yesterday?" Chas asked."Oh Chas! Its a mess." Moira placed her hand on her forehead."Why love? If you don't mind me asking." Chas's full attention was on Moira now."Well yesterday, Me and Cain..we did it in an alleyway." She admitted. Chas looked shocked "But I thought you and him were-""Over so did I but when I was with him, it felt like nothing could break us apart." She smiled and Chas placed her hand on Moira's arm."Love you are the woman he's crazy for and I bet ya you feel the same way." Moira nodded."So why don't you get back with him and dump David?" Chas suggested and Moira nodded "Yeah I think I could," Moira then placed her hand on top of Chas's "Just promise me one thing. If I'm going to try again with Cain then you've get to give Paddy another chance as well." Chas looked panicked and shook her head "But Moira every relationship I've been in have failed, especially with repeat ones.""Well you nay find yourself trying harder to make it work." Chas nodded and Moira got up to leave."Wait where are you going?" Chas stood up as well."David will be home in an hour, that leaves me time to figure out what I am going to say to him." Chas nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye and good luck!" Chas waved her goodbye and Moira set off with a bundle of nerves in her stomach. She got home and started to try and figure out what she was going to say."David.... I am breaking up with you, it's not you its me, ice realised that I love Cain." She kept saying until she heard the door bang."Moira!" It was David who embraced Moira. She pulled away "David?" He looked down at her "Yes?""We need to talk." She sat on the sofa."What is it?" He looked concerned."I am breaking up with you." She rushed and she stared at him, his face going hard. He was angry and she could tell."Why?" He forced out."I am in love with Cain and I think deep in my heart I've always known but didn't want to believe it." She said and he suddenly smashed the glass he was holding."No! You're not breaking up with me!" She was scared, he's never been this angry."David, you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who could love you fully." He suddenly loomed over her and slapped her cheek, causing her to back away from her."When did you finally realise this then huh?" He shouted and she knew that she should try to calm him down."Yesterday, I am sorry but its true I love Cain not you!" She tried to get through but she found herself on the floor. He grabbed a fitful of her hair"So what happened yesterday then?" He snarled."I accidentally slept with him, I was drunk." She said and he punched her in the stomach, leaving her doubled over."You're such a slut aren't you? Answer me!" He kicked her leg and she managed to sprain her ankle, trying to get away. She found herself face to face with David."Let me go!" She said forcefully."No! You bitches always cheating on me! I am showing you what happens if you do!" As he said those words, he punched her until she was black and blue. He also smashed a glass across her body and tore her clothes off. By now, she was praying someone was going to save her.

Her luck was in because Cain came up to the farm to talk with her but he heard her screams and crashes. He called Chas."Cain?" She asked happily."Chas come up to the farm as quick as you can and bring Aaron but not Adam." He said nd hung up, leaving her worried. He ran up to the door to find it locked but he kept banging on the door. No one answered so he kicked the door in. He spotted David on top of Moira, who had torn clothes on. David looked up "Oh look its the bit on her side." Cain saw red and charged towards David. He grabbed a hold of David and dragged him outside. He punched David in the face."Protecting the slut now are we? How nice?" Cain punched him again and brought his knee to David's groin. He doubled over in pain but Cain didn't stop there he kept going until he felt Aaron pull him back."Leave him Cain!" Aaron brought him back to reality and Cain ran inside the house.

"Moira?" He called."In here Cain!" Chas shouted and he rushed to find Moira sobbing in Chas's arm."Moira we need to take you to hospital." Cain said but she shook her head."No! No Please;" his heart broke for her."Why not love?" Chas stroked Moira's hair."Aaron can you go and get her a dressing gown?" Aaron nodded and left the siblings comforting Moira. Moira's sobs have subsided and she was just shaking with exhaustion."Here." Aaron handed Cain a pick dressing gown that he recognized as the fluffy one he brought for Moira."Moira can we put this on you?" Moira nodded and they eased her arms into the sleeves. She graced in pain that didn't go unnoticed by Cain."Moira where did he hurt you?" He asked tenderly. She shook her head and he helplessly looked at Chas. She felt all maternal towards her at the moment."Love, if you want us to help you, you have to tell us." Aaron, who had an idea of what to do, spoke up."Cain, mum can you leave me alone with Moira for a few minutes?" His mother and uncle exchanged glances then went into the kitchen.

Moira was just staring blankly into space "Moira?" He said softly."I want you to answer this honestly, did he sexually assault you?" The nod of her head told him all he needed to know and he hugged her."Moira we have to get those injuries treated." Aaron helped her up and Cain immediately placed her arm over his shoulder and helped her to Chas's car."Aaron with me please." Cain featured and Aaron nodded leaving Moira in the company of Chas.

"Is it worse?" Cain asked and Aaron nodded "She was sexually assaulted Cain." Cain tightened his grip on the steering wheel and sped up towards the hospital. They got out and Aaron helped Moira out of the car and into the building."Hello, this is my..." Cain couldn't find a word."Wife, she's been beaten up and sexually assaulted." Aaron filled in and the receptionist nodded."I'll get a doctor for you right away." They sat down and exchanged worried glances as Moira hasn't said a word since it happened."Moira Dingle?" They heard a short while later and when Cain stood up, Moira held his arm and shook her head at Cain "I want Aaron not you." She spat and Aaron shrugged and helped her, leaving Cain to stew over his own guilt and Chas to comfort him.

"So Mrs Dingle, pop onto the bed." The nurse said and Moira just stared in silence and waited for the doctor."Right Mrs Dingle and..." The doctor came I band looked expectantly at Aaron."I'm her son Aaron." Moira just sat in silence."Right we'll get your injuries seen to." The doctor and nurse worked effectively and quickly. Aaron held Moira's hand in his and was just there for her."Right we are done. We advise you to make a police statement that you've been sexually assaulted." The nurse left but Moira shook her head."No I don't want ot." The doctor looked at her sympathetically and left."Moira why don't you want to report him?" Aaron tenderly asked and she froze. Aaron just stared but soon the nurse came in with crutches "You've got a really bad sprain so you have got to stay on these for a couple of weeks." Moira nodded and swung her legs ready for the crutches. Aaron hovered behind her incase she fell. She led them over to Cain and Chas, both of them looking like they've cried."Right we have prescribed Mrs Dingle so she has to collect it at the pharmacy." They nodded and travelled to the pharmacy in silence. Chas and Cain looking at Moira and Aaron."You think that this would've happened if she didn't break up with David?" He asked and she nodded "David has been very controlling and what not so." Chas trialed off."Well I doubt he'd come here again." Cain said and Chas nodded."Its sweet at how protective Aaron is isn't it?""I think he sees her as a second mother." Cain commented and they all walked back to the car.

Aaron was asked to stay in the car with Chas and soon Moira fell asleep on his shoulder. They drove in silence following Cain's car to Dingle farm, Lisa said they could. No one had the heart to wake Moira up so Cain carried her in and placed her on a bed. They all quietly talked but they lal knew that it was only a temporary distraction. Soon they heard the sound of Moira limping across the floorboards and Chas took her crutches up to Moira. Cain stood up allowing Moira to sit by Alfie who placed his head on her leg."Right I am going to get a few things for tea and see if Kerry could have Kyle Everyone let Cain and Moira have some space." Lisa ordered and soon it was only Moira and Cain.

"Moira?" Cain said and Moira didn't make a sound."I'm so sorry this happened to you. This was all my fault, wasn't it?" He didn't get an answer "Moira please respond." He was begging now but still she didn't answer so he got up to leave but heard a soft "please don't go." He turned to Moira whose eyes were brimming with tears."Moira please don't cry!" He embraced her and she rested her head on her shoulder."It's all my fault this happened, not yours." Moira whispered."Why is it your fault?" Cain wiped the tears from her face."Because I made him angry." She said shortly."Honey, its his fault that he did this not yours, ok? I don't want to hear you blame yourself ok?" Moira nodded gently."How about we watch a movie take our minds off today?" He suggested and she nodded.

They selected Love, Actually. He laid them on the sofa and towards the end he noticed that she drifted off. He stroked her hair and fell asleep too. When the others returned they noticed that Cain and Moira were asleep so they left them to a peaceful slumber. The knew that they would have to face the others soon but when they are a family, they were tight and they would do anything for Moira and Cain to allow them happiness.

How was this? Please review x


	24. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if characters are OOC  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx as always please R&R x

Moira and Cain were spies. They were the best in the UK and some may say the world. Their head quarters was Butlers Farm an undercover spy base. The only issue was that they hated working with a partner on the field especially each other. So their boss, Chas has a undercover mission for them to retrieve the plans for a manipulation machine that's in the hands of the villain John Barton. Now all she needs to do is tell them.

She called Cain and Moira into her office. "Ah Agents 23 and 33, I have a mission for you both." "What type of mission is it?" Moira questioned Chas suspicious of her plans. "An undercover mission. You'll both be a couple called Megan and Frank Macey, you will be at a ball so you'll have to act like newlyweds."

"What?!? I'm not working with her/him!" They both exclaimed loudly. "You're going to have to, this is a level 12 operation and you two are the best of the best we have." Cain was the one caved in first. "Fine I'll do it." He was just trying to get out of that room so he could sort out his thoughts. When Moira looked up from the floor, she noticed both of them looking expectantly at her, she caved in after several minutes.She sighed "What are we trying to intercept?" "A manipulation device. John Barton has it and its capable of manipulating a whole continent's technology to do what ever he wants. He made it after his daughter died from an electrical shock from his computer. Your job is to retrieve it from the upstairs study." Ad her finished she looks up at the two spies, "Understood?" "Yes boss." They both said in unison. Then they left.

As they walked out they started putting together a plan. They already had blueprints of the building now all there's left to do is to sort out their backstory. "So we'll say we met in the park and you invited me out for drinks and then we've been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. Then you asked ne to marry you in that park, Ok?? She noticed Cain staring at her intently. "Cain?""Yeah sure." "Are you ok?" She asked worried about him. "I'm fine." He said and she walked away, her hair swishing with every step she takes, to get ready. Cain shook his head and left to get ready as well.

Moira was currently having a hard time to choose what ball gown to choose from. Her choices : Silver with diamonds, a classic red dress or a peach one with white straps. She called Cain as they are supposed to be a couple. "Hi Cain, I need your help.?" "With what?" "Choosing what dress to wear." "What colours are they?" "Silver with sequins , red or peach with white straps." "Personally I think you would look beautiful in red." She blushed and was thankful that he couldn't see her.

A while later, they were both ready. They both accidentally dressed in red with Cain having a black tux and a red tie and Moira had a ref dress and shoes with her hair curled and pink lipstick and light makeup."Are you ready to go?- Wow you look perfect." He said this as she walked down the stairs. "You look wonderful too, Cain." They both blushed and looked away until Cain cleared his throat and held out his arm for her to take. "Lets do this thing!" And with that he led her to the car and he tapped the driver to go.

As they arrived. They were excited to pull this off."Right we have to act coupley." She emphasised the word coupley to remind Cain of their story. As they approached the door, a guard stopped them to ask their names and ID, "Names?" "Megan and Frank Macey." They both smiled and showed their ID. "Ok have a nice time" the guard let them through the doors."Wow!" She exhaled, her eyes wondering round the room to see where she can get to the upstairs study. "I'll get us drinks." Cain said as he wanted to scope the furthest side from them. As he left a man she recognised as John Barton approached her. She was uncomfortable when his eyes kept wandering downwards."Care to dance?" He asked politely enough."Umm I have a date he's just getting some drinks for me and him." "I'm sure he won't mind us having a dance." And he dragged her away. When Cain went back to where he thought Moira would be, she wasn't there. He looked around and saw John Barton dancing with Moira and what he saw next turned his vision red.

Mr Barton's hand was hovering near her backside.He also noticed that Moira looked very uncomfortable and he approached then."Hey Moi-Megan please may I steal you back from Mr Barton here?" She shot him a grateful look. "I'm so sorry but as you can see my date is back with drinks. I'll see you around." Then she walked away as fast as she could without causing a scene . "What do we have?" "Upstairs study would be upstairs down to the right and through the third door on the right next to the bedroom.She nodded "Let's go."

They tried to locate the guards and found them just by the door."They really should have better security. A couple that was nearby overheard them and walked towards them."They should, shouldn't they?" "I'm so sorry but how are you?" Moira asked confused."Val and Eric Pollard , and you are?" The strangers replied. "Megan and Frank Macey." Cain held out his hand for them to shake. "We're so sorry we are going to have to leave you. Ciao!" Val said and with that they wandered off. "They were strange." Cain's deadpanned comment made Moira giggle, to which she denied."Did you just giggle?" "No!" She said grumpily "Lets go do this mission."

They were nearly reached the correct room when they heard a guard walk up the stairs."What are we going to do?!' Cain whispered nervously as there is no place where they can hide. She did what she thought would make the guard uncomfortable enough to leave.She kissed Cain. His noise of surprise quickly changed once he got over his surprise. They were kissing passionately enough for the guard to leave them be. Moira pulled away to see Cain's dazed face."Come on!" Moira said urgently, snapping him out of his thoughts. They reached the study and Cain started to retrieve the manipulation device, he was nearly finished when they were caught."Well what do we have here?" It was John Barton. However what he didn't notice was that Cain already broke into the safe and retrieved the manipulation device. He walked towards Moira and put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She squeaked on surprise."That window over by the bookshelf has a platform beneath it so we can jump from the window." She nodded slightly ad he whispered lightly to her. I'll give you and nod when we can do it" Moira was already figuring out how to take the guards and John Barton out. Moira suddenly gave a signal to fight and she took off her dress much to the surprise of John and the guards.

She kicked, punched and flipped them over their heads until they were on the floor unconscious." She nodded and Cain smashed the window with a nearby chair.They both jumped out of the window and landed gracefully. Moira broke into one of the partygoers cars and sped off with Cain. They went into a nearby alley and laughed so hard they cried."That was very good." "The surprise on their face when I took my dress off, was priceless and don't think I didn't see your face as well Cain." "What my face like then Moira?" He leaned closer."Well it was 'she is hot'." And with that Cain surged forward and kissed her fiercely. For a few moments there wasn't anyone else in the world and they didn't just save thousand of lives. It wad just them. But their kiss ended a couple of moments after it has begun. "Lets take this back to Chas." Moira said to Cain and they took off to Hotten.

"Well done I thought you would've killed each other halfway through the mission." Chas congratulated them."There was a few surprises on the way."Cain said whilst gazing into Moira's eyes. "Well you can go now." Chad waved them off. "Lets do this again soon, ay M?""Call me M again and I'll castrate you." Then they went on another mission separately but still thinking of each other.


	25. First kiss

This was a suggestion. Hope you enjoy xx

Moira and Cain woke up separately after fighting and breaking up over Charity. She got upset after him constantly breaking their plans to look after a drunk Charity. She was sick of it! She tried telling Cain that doing this shows Charity that he still cares for her. She asked him if he still loved Charity but he refused to answer it so she packed his bags and threw him out. He currently resides on Chas' sofa.

Moira woke up with a banging headache and a sore throat from crying so much last night. She just feels insecure about him and Charity and when he didn't answer her question, she told him to be with Charity and now she doesn't know where he is.

Cain woke up with his back hurting from the sofa and Chas quietly at the table staring at him."Oh good you're up." Chas said and he nodded "Yes I am." Chas handed him a cup of coffee"Are you going to try and make it up with Moira today?"."Why should I? Its not my fault." H tired to defend. Chas took the coffee away" Cain it is. Well, partly and it's Charity's as well." Cain just glared and stood up."Well if Moira wants to know where I am, tell her I'm in the garage." He slammed the door.

Moira got up out of bed to get dressed and prepare for the day ahead. She went into the kitchen and did herself a cup of coffee and some toast, not feeling hungry today. She finished the food and got her wellington boots on and went to fix the fences. She spent the first half of the day fixing fences and after that, got started on the deliveries. She went to the pub and carried a box of burgers and sausages to the bar."Hi Chas!" She greeted, smiling falsely at Chas."Hey love!" She took the orders off of Moira and handed her the money."Have you seen Cain, by any chance?" Moira asked and Chas sighed "He slept here last night, he's at the garage currently. Why?"."So I know he wasn't with Charity, that's good to know." Moira said, feeling a bit better than this morning. She soon left and when she opened the door to her truck, she locked eyes with Cain but they both looked away.

She ignore the hurt feeling in her stomach and drove away. She felt a tear roll down her cheek which she angrily wiped away. She continued the round of deliveries and entered the pub hungry."A glass of red wine please Chas and a menu." She asked and Chas nodded."You ok?" Chas asked her friend who nodded "I'll be fine." She collected her drink and walked over to a table in the corner."Alright there Moira?" She heard Marlon ask and she nodded "I'm fine, just me and Cain had a fight that's all." Marlon looked at her sympathetically. "Well you know how Cain is, he won't admit he's in the wrong. Anyway, what would you like to eat?" He asked."I'll have a quiche please Marlon, with chips." She sad and he noted it down."I'll get it done. Bye!" Marlon smiled and she sat back, taking a sip from her wine. She didn't notice Cain entering and ordering a beer and chips until he sat opposite her. She sighed and looked away from him."You could say hello." He said and she glared at him."Go away Cain.""I only sat down." He said and she stood up and he followed her to another table. Marlon entered the pub and looked around for Moira, who waved to grab his attention "Over here!" She thanked Marlon sho gazed awkwardly at them and hurriedly left.

Moira just ate quickly and didn't look up to Cain, whose gaze she felt on her face. She wiped her mouth and just mentioned to him "I'm going." She paid and left as quickly as she could. She heard Cain's footsteps behind her and she jumped in the truck but before she had to key in the switch, Cain entered."What are you doing? Get out!" She shouted but he refused to move. She huffed and just made her way home.

The quiet car ride allowed them to figure out what to say. She pulled up to the farm and stormed inside, leaving him to angrily follow her."Moira." He directly said. She started to try and push him out of the house but he resisted."Moira." He repeated and she pulled away from him."Why do you want?" Moira spat and he took a step towards her and she took a step back."I want to talk about yesterday." He said and she just glared at him."What is there to talk about? You didn't answer my question.""Will you let me explain?" He shouted and she just laughed sarcastically."Oh yeah! I ask if you care about Charity and you just refuse. What is there to explain?" She continued "I'm going to ask you again. Do you still care for Charity?" She had, by now, grasped his chin."Firstly get off me, and two I don't care for Charity but she's family." Moira cut him off "So why haven't you let anyone else look after her?" She caught his eyes."Debbie has! That's where she lives and Debbie unfortunately has to act like her mother." He pushed Moira's hand off of his chin. Moira just looked at him in disbelief."No you're lying." Her anger was disappearing now."I'm really not." He said softly and grasped her arms "Moira I don't care for Charity in anyway, shape or form." Moira felt tears spring to her eyes and she knew that that was the truth."Anyway, why would I make that mistake again? I love you and from that first kiss in the garage, I have been captivated by you and your body. You are the best thing that has happened to me in forever. You brighten my days and Charity just darkens them until you come back in. My night has been dark before I saw you. Before I kissed you, my world was grey but you bring colour into it." He told her truthfully. She smiled at him "I'm so sorry, forgive me?" He nodded "Of course." They kissed gently to display their love for each other. Cain pulled away but intertwined their hands."I love you." He whispered and she said "I love you too Cain Dingle." They were content with holding each other for a few precious moments.

"Only me!" They heard Chas barge in with wine and a DVD. Cain groaned softly and Chas had the right to look bashful at the pair."Sorry interrupting something am I?" Moira sighed but let Cain encircle his arms around her waist."How can I help you?" Chas held up the wine and DVD "movie night?" She suggested and Moira nodded."Cain you can join us too." Chas said and he nodded, taking residence on the sofa and pulling Moira down with him and placing her between his legs and her back against his chest."I'll put the DVD in and order a takeaway." Chas had already begun to phone Dominos which came half an hour later.

They watched a film called Jane Eyre and talked for the majority of the night. They all eventually dozed off into a deep sleep.


	26. Cool Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So sorry if this is short I'll try to get longer ones up if you'd tell me what you want remember they can range from fluffy to angst. The title and song is from Grease 2

Moira was talking to Cain, a geek who came from England and seemed to have a crush on her. She was wearing a black outfit that hugged to all of her curves and she could feel his eyes roam up and down her body. She lied to herself when she felt a shudder rush through her body."You busy tonight?" She heard him ask. She was rushing, getting everything ready for the talent show."I'm busy." She replied but he wouldn't give up "tomorrow?" She turned to look at him "Busy." He stood up closer to her."So maybe you can explain what the bowling alley was about? You don't just kiss a guy and forget it." She stared at him "it was a joke. Forget it." She was struggling with a heavy object which he offered to lift."Here let me." She refused "no I got it." He picked up something she forgot."You forgot this." They fingers brushed together and they both felt a spark."Thanks.""The day after tomorrow?" He asked and she sighed."When are you going to get the picture?" She turned to him and began to sing.

If you really want to know

What I want in a guy...

Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine

With hell in his eyes.

I want a devil in skin tight leather,

And he's gonna be wild as the wind.

And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight...

To a cool rider, a cool rider.

If he's cool enough,

He can burn me through and through.

If it takes forever,

Then I'll wait forever.

No ordinary boy,

No ordinary boy is gonna do.

I want a rider that's cool.

She began climbing a ladder and she could feel his eyes on her, following her every move.

That's the way it's gonna be,

And that's the way that I feel.

I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,

I want hell on wheels.

Just give me a fine motorcycle,

With a man growin' out of the seat.

And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...

She pretended to ride a motorcycle and he smiled at her, seeing her in her element and pretended to go along with her.

(Chorus)

I don't want no ordinary guys,

Comin' on strong to me.

They don't know what I'm lookin' for,

They don't know what I need.

They're gonna know when he gets here,

Cause the ground will be shakin'.

I'll do anything to let him know,

That I'm his, his for the takin'.

I want a cool rider,

A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.

I want a cool rider,

A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.

I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.

I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.

She began twirling and walking towards Cain, who sat down. She straddled his hips and kissed him lightly on his lips. He grasped her hips and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lightly nibbled on her lips, leaving her gasping. He pulled away to begin kissing her neck and lightly biting it. She began to quiver with anticipation but he pulled away to soon for her liking."Come on." He stood up and held her hand, leading her to his motorcycle."Wow you have one?" Moira whistled."You wanna come to mine?" Cain asked, holding out a helmet."Yeah ok." She took the helmet and got on th back. She held onto him tightly and he took her to his house.

It was a suburban house that was very posh."Here we go." He took her inside and asked if she wanted a drink, which she politely said yes to. They drank in silence and he stared at her."What?" She asked and he just smiled, holding her face and kissing her lips lightly, leaving her wanting more."Where's your bedroom?" She asked and he led her upstairs. As soon as the door closed she was pushed up against it. She growled and pushed him towards his bed. She straddled his lap and took his shirt off. She trailed her fingers on his chest and he arched into her touch. They pulled apart and he asked a question."Will you go on a date with me?" And to his surprise she nodded"Of course, now can we get back to what we were doing?" She smirked and he resumed kissing her neck.

They stayed like this for a while and after their date they began dating. Three years later, they got married and had two children Kyle and Debbie


	27. Accused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Moira are friends, Moira is married to John. Enjoy x

Cain and Moira met at the pub and much to everyone's surprise, they quickly became friends. They hung out at every opportunity and they also had nicknames for each other. Well Moira has, she calls Cain "Mr. Grumpy pants." He pretends to hate the nickname but secretly he likes it.

One person who doesn't like her friendship with Cain, is Moira's husband John. He seems to think that something is up between them. He decided to bring it up with Moira."Hi hun." She greeted as he came through the door and he saw Cain in the sofa."Hello John." Cain gruffly said and John looked away."What's he doing here?" Moira just stared at him "he's my friend, I can hang out with him I I want to." Cain, sensing the argument waiting to happen, grabbed his jacket and left."Oh great! You scared him away. What was that about anyway?!" She shouted at John as soon as the door slammed shut.

"You're always with him, I mean when can I have my wife back?" He shouted back."As soon as you behave like a husband instead of a little kid!" She furiously said."I mean, why are you getting so angry, eh? Tell me that!" She walked to the other side of the kitchen."Why are you getting so defensive?" He retorted back."Oh no! You don't get to do this! Answer my question!" She told him."Are you sleeping with him!" John blurted out and Moira looked at him in disbelief."What?" She said not believing what he said."You heard me, are you sleeping with him?" John repeated."I can't believe I am hearing this from you." She said putting a hand to her head."Well come on, are you or are you not sleeping with Cain?" He asked, pushing her."How could you ask that? Of course I'm not! He's my friend." She told John, who didn't believe her. John just stood there seething and Moira frowned."Fine if you're not going to listen to me, then I'm going!" She pushed last him and grabbed some clothes for herself."Where are you going?" He demanded to know."Why'd you ant know? You think I'm cheating on you. I'm sorry but just because you kissed Eve, doesn't mean that I would cheat on you too." She got in the truck and before John could get close to the vehicle, she drove off.

She decided to drive to Cain's house. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see her there."Alright?" He asked and she faked a smile."Yeah, can I come in?" She asked and he grabbed her bag and let her in."Soo..." He said and she looked at him."You got any beers?" He was now concerned because Moira only drinks alcohol if she's stressed or with Vanessa."Sure in the fridge help yourself." She nodded and got a couple of beers out of the fridge. Cain switched the television on and she sat next to him. He switched the channels to a random movie, which they watched in comfortable silence."I've had enough." Cain said as he switched the tv off to look at Moira."You ok Cain?" Moira asked, a hand on his arm."I'm fine but are you?" He stared at her and she stood up."Me? I'm fine." She lied but he stood his ground."No you are not shutting me out. Moira, we're friends tell me what's wrong." He demanded and she turned so her back is facing him."It's John." She said after a couple of minutes."What about John?" Cain asked."He seems to think that I'm cheating on him." She sighed and Cain looked confused."He's kidding right? With who?" She suddenly turned around and shouted "With you!" They just stood there with Moira panting heavily."I'm going to kill him." Cain said, grabbing his jacket. But before he could get the door open, Moira shut it and pulled him away."No!" She shouted at him but Cain couldn't be deterred."He deserves to get beaten up." He said and she just sighed."I know but I don't want you to get banged up." She said rubbing his arms, trying to calm him down."I'm not going to, I'm always careful." He said. She retorted "I know you are but John already has a vendetta against you and I'm pretty sure the police want to bang you up so beating him up will lead to your arrest anyway." He sighed knowing she was right "You're right." She smiled "I always am. Now can we play board games?" Cain nodded and they sat on the floor with Monopoly. They played until 1 in the morning, several hours wasted by fondly arguing about Cain cheating. They only decided to leave Monopoly when they both ran out of money to continue playing."I'll take the sofa." She offered but he shook his head."No we can share my bed. We've done it before." She nodded and went into the bathroom to change but realised she didn't bring any pyjamas."Cain?" She called and peeked her head out of the door."Yeah?" He asked."Can I borrow one of your t shirts to sleep in?" She asked and he just took a shirt out."Give it back to me soon." She rolled her eyes and got changed.

When she was changed she got in under the covers and waited for Cain to return."You ok?" He asked as soon as he went under the covers."Yeah, just exhausted." She sighed and he placed a kiss on her forehead and she like to admit that she felt safe. He cuddled her into him and soon they drifted off into a deep sleep.

When Cain woke up, he immediately smelt pancakes so he got out of bed and went downstairs to Moira with a plate of pancakes on the table."Good morning." She greeted and he just nodded."Your breakfast is on the table." He just sat down and tucked in. Moira joined him and gave the paper to him."Thanks. How did you sleep?" He asked Moira."I slept fine, how about you?" She asked."Same. So what are you planning to do today?" He asked her."Maybe stay in the pub. Why?" She asked."If you can, I need help with the paperwork at the garage. Can you help ?" He asked and she just laughed "Of course I will but let me spend the morning with Chas and I'll come by at lunch." She said."I've got the morning off so I'll go for a walk." He told her and she just ruffled his hair and got dressed.

She came downstairs and said to Cain that she's leaving and that he's doing the dishes. He groaned and just started doing the dishes. When he finished, he went outside to have a walk around the canal."Thought I'd find you here." Cain hears John say."I don't want any trouble." Cain said and John laughed and approached him."Why are you hanging around my wife?" John asked Cain."Wow, well me and her are friends as she's already told you." He said."Oh really? Then how come she left your house this morning?" He asked."Wow you're really paranoid aren't you? She stayed over but nothing happened." Cain clarified to John, who just shook his head."Just stay away from her." As John began to walk away Cain called out, "Its her decision." John got angry and before Cain could defend himself, John punched him in the face.

Cain looked at his fingers which were stained with his blood and got angry."Come on then." He beckoned John who grabbed his shirt and held him against the bridge. Cain struggled to get out of John's grasp and before he knew it, he felt himself hit the water and black out. John left in a hurry when Cain didn't get out of the water.

A couple of minutes later, Kirin and Vanessa walked to the canal but they saw Cain's body on the surface of the water and Kirin dragged him out. He started CPR whilst Vanessa called the ambulance and Moira. Moira was worried when Vanessa called saying "Cain's in the ambulance." She was with Chas at the time and they rushed to the hospital where Vanessa and Kirin were in the waiting room."Ness, is he ok?" Moira asked but Vanessa said "I don't know." Chas walked up the receptionist."I'm Chas Dingle, here for Cain Dingle." The receptionist called the doctor and soon they were able to see Cain.

Cain awoken when Chas and Moira hugged him."Hey." Moira stroked the hair out of his face."Oh good you're awake, who did this to you?" Chas demanded and Moira just looked at Chas."Chas, come on he's only just woken up." Chas turned to Moira."Don't you want to find out what happened?" Moira sighed "Of course i do but you shouting won't get us anywhere so have a coffee and come in in 10 minutes." Moira told her and Chas huffed.

"Thanks." Cain softly said and Moira turned to him."Was it John?" She asked and Cain didn't answer."Cain please tell me." Cain nodded and Moira got angry. She stood up and found Chas."Give me your keys." Chas got confused "Why?" Moira just stared at her and Chas gave Moira her keys. She rushed to the car and made her way to Butlers farm. She began banging on the door but when he didn't open it, she marched right in."John!" She called and he cane into the kitchen."Yes?" He asked."Tell ne why you pushed Cain into the canal. And don't try to tell me you didn't, Cain told me" John sighed"I don't know, I got angry and he pushed me over the edge.""So you thought you'd do the same but literally?" She said in disbelief."Nevermind, I was just coming by to tell you and give you these. I'm divorcing you." John just stared in disbelief."You're not serious! Because of that man?" He said loudly."John I don't know who you are anymore and of course you hurt a friend so I want you to get out of my life and I want you to leave." She told him and he threw a glass onto the floor."No! I won't sign!" She sighed "well if you don't, I'll get Cain to make a statement against you." She threatened."I am going to sign the papers but I won't leave Emmerdale, not as long as I still have a chance with you."

"You lost your chances with me now, don't you see John! I don't love you anymore!" She left the papers and stormed out of the house. She drove back to the hospital, anger still in her veins. She stormed back into a seat by Cain's bed."Hey! There you are - are you ok?" Chas came in, concerned for her friend."I'm fine." She reassured Chas but Cain wasn't fooled."Chas can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Chas nodded and left.

"Now are you going to tell me what's up? You're practically red with anger." He stared Moira down and Moira caved."I'm divorcing John, I wanted him to leave but he wasn't having it." Cain sat up straighter."What? Why?" Moira shrugged at him "He thinks he still has a chance." Cain furrowed his brows "but he doesn't does he?" Moira smiled at Cain "calm down Mr. Grumpy pants, don't get too protective over me now. And no he doesn't have a chance." Cain placed a hand over hers."Ok, I'm only protective over you because I care and who knows what John is capable of." He brought a smile to grace over Moira's face and he smiled back."Now can I have a coffee?" He asked and Moira laughed as Chas came through the door with coffee for all three of them.

Moira stayed with Cain to look after him and soon John gave himself up to the police so Moira and Cain started a relationship which everyone was happy about.


	28. The piano teacher

I was walking down the hall of the school, going home to John's. To another boring night of games and making dinner. I really need to find something to do. I could hang out with my best friend, Chas, but she would just drag me on yet ANOTHER shopping trip. I walked past the bulletin board and a flyer caught my eye. It was my favorite color, red. It was for piano lessons. Maybe I could play piano? All I had to do was sit there, no chance my klutziness will get the best of me. Maybe Ill be good! Why not?

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number.

Ring...Ring

"Hello?" An angel's voice came on the phone."Umm. Uh.. I uh wanted to umm sign up for piano uh classes," I was surprised I even got through the sentence. He chuckled "Sure,umm. when?" He asked. "Oh! At around umm. 5:00 every thursday?" I asked, I was free every day of the week. "Oh okay, I live in Emmerdale I'll see you tomorrow..".

"Moira" I interrupted. "All right Moira I'm Cain I'll see you there?"."You got it!" I was too excited to meet this Cain person. I picked up my phone, I was ready to celebrate, "Chas? I want to go on a... shopping trip!" I dreaded what would come out of her mouth then.

A short while later

What had I gotten myself into? I've been here for 2 hours and I ALREADY have 11 bags. "Look Chas as much as I love to go shopping with you," I started, sarcasm dripping from every word "I think I've had enough!"."No way!" Chas squealed. "I'll tell you my good news?" I offered. "Ugh, fine!" Chas surrendered disappointed.

"I'm taking piano lessons with some guy named Cain!" I shot out knowing she would be even more disappointed. "I gave up shopping for this? I'm glad you're finally doing something, but Moira that's unfair, WAIT, Cain!?" She ranted. "Umm yeah?" Did she know him? "You know how we have only known each other for like two weeks?" She asked. "UmmYeah I guess" Where was she going with this? "WellCainismybrother!" She spat out. "Oh. My. God! I actually understood that! We have been hanging out too much!" I said not really caring who her brother was. "No time for jokes! Hey you know you guys would really hit it off! And you're both in desperate need of a partner!" Knowing Chas this wouldn't go well. "Look Chas I appreciate it, but I don't need help finding a boyfriend! And that's final?" I said in my dad's chief voice.

"Fine!" She said without a complaint. But mumbled something under her breath. "Let's go, ok?" I asked.

CPOV

Ring, Ring

"Chad, what is so important you couldn't wait to get home to tell me?" I asked rudely I was busy playing piano. "If you have that tone I might not even tell you!" She screamed into the phone. "Chas I will destroy your closet, now tell me!" I was getting a little anxious

"Oh fine your teaching my friend Moira to play piano and I think you would really hit it off and just for threatening my clothes I will never speak to you again!" She yelled through the phone. "That a promise?""Goodbye!"

Chas could go on forever without stopping she could never not talk to me. I looked at the clock 6:30, crap I was late for basketball practice.

MPOV

I was getting changed to go to dinner with Chas; she said she had a surprise for me. I hope it's not another shopping trip since I tricked her the last time. I climbed into the car just as my phone rang..

"Chas! I'm going to see you in 5 minutes can't this wait till then?" I asked."Why do I keep on getting that comment, anyways change of plans my brother decided he would tag along, well I made him, but he'll be here," Chas said in a whisper. "Why are you whispering? And you know I HATE it when you set me up with someone, even if it is your brother!" I whined into the phone.

"Look I will be there too, so it won't technically be a date," Chas reasoned with me. "All right wait where do I meet you?" I asked. "Oh, you know that new restaurant in Port Angeles? There!" She hung up.I was way underdressed I went back inside and changed into a black mini skirt with a blue tube top. That would do. I went back to my car and headed towards the restaurant.

CPOV

Chas and I were walking towards the restaurant to meet Moira. I still couldn't believe that she had set me up. "Ooh look new store! Tell Moira I will be a little late!" And with that Chas sped off towards the store. She had probably planned all of this so I would be alone with Moira.. It was typical Chas. I walked into the restaurant and gave the waiter my name and the reservations when a gorgeous girl walked in behind me.

She completely ignored me and called someone on her phone."Yeah Chas?......Where are you? At a shop? Fine." I could only catch one side of the conversation but soon he realised she was Moira. She had a black mini skirt and a blue tube top. Her hair was in waves, framing her face. I tapped her shoulder."Umm hi, I am Cain." The realization was now drawn on her face."Oh hi, I'm Moira." She shook my hand I loved her soft hands in my rough, calloused ones."I'm sorry Chas saw a store and you know how she." I said awkwardly. She laughed at that, a soft melodious laugh."Anyway....shall we sit down?" She nodded and they walked over to a table in the corner.

MPOV

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned round a handsome stranger introduced himself as Cain. He was gorgeous. He was wearing a leather jacket and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles. He helped me into a seat. We ordered a meal and drinks and got to talking. About his love for the piano to our favourite animal."No way! Your favourite animal is a dog?" I said in disbelief."Yep, my family had a dog called Alfie. I want a husky or Pomeranian." He told me. He asked me what mime was and I said the same. We got chatting and found we had most things on common.

The evening ended quickly and he offered a lift on his motorcycle. I held onto him tightly and I found that he lived in a nearby village to me. He led me to my door and when we said goodbye to one another. But when we locked eyes, the air surrounding us went tense. His hand went to intertwine in my hair and my hand reached the back of his neck. We pulled each other close and kissed hesitantly.

The kiss was amazing. It was sweet. Slow and gentle and learning. Our lips pressed together, hers soft, his a little dry, both tasting of chocolate and champagne. His hand tangled in my soft hair. One of my hands rested on his bicep squeezing just slightly to feel the slight muscles. He deepened the kiss slightly, our tongues meeting awkwardly at first but after a moment finding the perfect rhythm. It was the kind of kiss people wrote songs about, the kind of kiss that defined the world and made fireworks go off. The kind of kiss that, if you'd asked me an hour ago, didn't exist.

I pulled away and smiled at each other."Wow." He smiled and hugged me, letting me breathe his intoxicating scent again."Do you want to come in?" I asked him and he looked unsure "If you want me to, then ok." I nodded and let him come in."Do you want a drink?" I offered and he nodded following me into the kitchen. It was tense until he spoke up."So...Are we together now?" I turned to look at him "Do you want to?" He nodded and I kissed with for my confirmation. The second kiss was just as sweet as the first one. His hands latched onto my waist and when I tried to pull away to fetch us drinks, he refused to let go and held me tighter."Cain..If you want a drink they are over there." I pointed out to him."Leave it." He began nuzzling my neck and I led him to the sofa."What do you want to watch?" I asked him but he shook his head."Nothing, I'd rather be doing something else with you." I blushed and he pulled me against his chest whilst I chose a film.

I was watching the film when I felt Cain's lips on my neck. I ignored him but then he started leaving bite marks on my neck, making me turn around to face him."Cainnnn." I whined at him. He looked at me in mock innocence."What? What am I doing?" He asked and I just smirked at him. My hand started its way down to his buckle and I placed kisses on his jaw, leaving groaning. I pulled away and he just placed his lips on mine with hunger. It was a fierce kiss. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced in a rhythmic pattern, leaving me wanting more."Want to go upstairs?" I asked and he shot up, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I told him where my bedroom is.

Third Person POV

As soon as he did that he was on her kissing the life out of her first before removing her clothes leaving her in just her underwear which were black lace and before she could blink, Cain was also in just his boxers."WOW that was fast. You must really want me" she said as he pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down pinning her down with his weight. "You could say that now I think I'll play a little before I take you" he said with a smirk as he reached up and started to massage her breasts she moaned as he did that. "Please Cain give me more pleasure" she begged as he took off her bra and began sucking her breasts one at a time and playing with the one that was left out to give her more pleasure. "C...Cain please" she begged again as one of his hands wonder down her body to her panties which was already soaked with her desire for him."Oh you're really wet babe. I guess you want this as much as I do" he said as he slipped a finger into her, causing her to gasp as he added another then another until there was three fingers in her pumping in and out hard and fast. She had her first orgasm within a few minutes, and he continued to finger her bring her to more orgasms until he was ready to take her once again. After her fourth orgasm he removed her boxers and slammed himself into her. Moira screamed at the pleasure that rocked through her body giving her another organism, as he started to pound himself into her hard and fast which is just how she liked it, she loved to be fucked rough. To give her more pleasure he found her nipple and started to pinch it and circle it hard and fast making her scream with pleasure as he continued to rock into continued to go faster and faster into her like a maniac, grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing them as hard and he could, making Moira scream even louder. He then bent down and began to kiss her neck lovingly, adding to the pleasure as he continued. Their lips met again and the two made out once again, as Moira's body was rocked back and forth, her breasts going up and down under Gains chest. After a few more minutes, Cain finally came into her, making her scream louder than she ever did during this whole thing, but he did not stop there. Cain flipped her over and slid his manhood into her butthole hard, making Moira scream out in even more pleasure, as he picked up speed. He gripped her cheeks and went harder and deeper into her. Moira couldn't stop moaning his name, as he continued to give her so much pleasure. This was making her go insane; any more and she would scream nonstop. But what he did next made her go berserk; he slid his finger down to her soaking womanhood, poking it harder and harder. Moira shouted his name over and over, as she played with her own breasts. Her face became as red as a tomato, as Cain's other hand explored the rest of her body, finally resting on her left breast. Moira felt herself have another orgasm and right at the same time, Cain came shooting into her ass hard, making her scream louder still. Cain got out of her, flipped her over onto her back again and injected himself into her womanhood yet again, as Moira begged for it with a seductive tone. Cain continued to go in and out of her as incredible speed, as Moira moaned louder and louder, her breasts bobbing up and down with each thrust. Cain flipped her onto her side, lifted her leg over his shoulder and continued to thrust himself into her roughly, as Moira moaned his name aloud. Cain went harder, and harder, and harder into Moira, as she gripped the sheets and moaned louder and louder. Finally, Cain came insider her again, as Moira screamed out in pleasure, coming as well. For several more hours the two did it until they were too weak to do any more.

They were resting, Moira curled into Cain. The door opened and Moira her dad "Moira?" Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Moira looked at Cain in alarm. Cain looked around and saw the window and a storm shelter beneath it so he climbed out the window. Moira pretended to be asleep and fell asleep for real, dreaming of Cain.

Cain went home and fell asleep thinking of the last hours with a smile on his face


	29. Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x
> 
> Back story: Hannah 'died' in London in 2013 but she faked her death to escape the loan sharks but they are after her again

A familiar face stepped out of a shiny Lexus. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, the same as Moira Barton. Yes, John and Moira's youngest daughter, Hannah Barton. After 5 years of avoiding the village, she has returned with secrets of her own. She is getting chased by loan sharks.

Hannah walked up to the Woolpack and nervously went in. She approached the bar and Chas walked over."Hiya! What can I get ya?" Hannah asked for a lemonade and walked over to a table in the corner. She observed her surroundings and saw a lot of faces that she didn't recognize. Victoria walked out of the kitchen then and surprise drew on her face when she recognized the girl."Chas," she whispered and Chas looked at her."Why is Hannah Barton here?" Chas looked at Hannah frantically and back at Victoria."I don't know, do you think Moira knows?" Victoria shook her head and walked over to Hannah.

"Hello there Hannah." Hannah just looked at Victoria, she was different than the girl they knew 5 years ago."Hi." She said coldly."Alright.....how come you're alive? We were told that you died in London." Vic asked. Hannah bolted from the table and out of the door, leaving Victoria speechless."Woah where's she going?" Chas asked Vic who shrugged."I don't know." Vic just sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

A short while later, Moira walked in with the deliveries."There you go!" She smiled at Chas who smiled back nervously."What's wrong?" Moira asked Chas."Never mind." She waved Moira off and gave her the money owed."Alright, what are you doing later?" Moira leaned on the bar."Umm, running a pub." Chas said."Oh ok." Moira walked away but Chas called her back."Can we go in the back?" Moira nodded and walked to the back."What's wrong?" Moira repeated her earlier question to Chas."Ummm ok, I don't know how to tell you this but, a while ago a girl came into the pub and she looked exactly like Hannah." Moira just stared and laughed at Chas."It can't be, Hannah is dead." Chas said "Moira it was Hannah." Moira refused to believe Chas."No! No!" She ran off and Chas pinched her nose in anger.

Moira ran to her truck and began to cry. She couldn't believe it!! Cain saw Moira run out of the pub and asked Chas about it."What happened?" Chas just sighed."Well a girl who looked and spoke exactly like her." Cain's face darkened"Chas do you remember what she was like 4 years ago?" Chas tried to interrupt "As well as when Holly died! Do not give her up, if it isn't Hannah then you would've crushed her again!" Cain shouted and stormed out, heading towards the farm.

Moira got into the living room when Cain barged in. They only had to gaze into each others eyes to be able to read the other. He had his arms out and she ran into them. She began to cry again and he hugged her tightly."Shhh." He tried to comfort her and eventually she became exhausted from crying."Come on." She silently followed him and he placed her on the bed. He tucked her in. When he turned to walk out, Moira's voice stopped him "No stay." He looked back at her and she had an arm out."You sure?" She nodded and he got in bed. She wrapped an arm around him and drew herself closer to him. He was stroking her back until they fell asleep

An hour later, Cain woke up to Moira thrashing around. It was like she was being held down."Moira." He shook her but she didn't stop thrashing around."Moira;" he shouted at her and she woke up. Her eyes were glossed over and when he tried to hug her she began punching his chest."No I won't let you take him!" She shouted and hit him on the face."Moira!" He shouted again and held her arms in a strong grip. He kissed her on the lips to shock her and she began to recognize her surroundings. To his surprise, she kissed him back. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him even closer."Moira, Moira stop." He told her and he reluctantly grasped her biceps and pulled her away. He held her face in his hands and brushed away the tears from her face.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked but she pulled away. She got up and walked into the kitchen and poured herself some water. Cain sighed and got up after her."Moira." His body language meant no-nonsense ."What-" Moira was interrupted by a knock on the door and when she opened the door she was faced with Hannah."Mum." Hannah ran into Moira's arms and hugged her tightly."Hannah -""Mum let me in, there are people after me." Moira got confused and worried "Who?" Cain butted in "Come on and sit on the sofa." He placed a cup of coffee in front of Moira and sat down on the sofa."I had to fake my death to stop them from coming after me but they found me again and now they are asking for more money." Hannah explained "How much money do you owe?" Cain asked."100,000" Hannah said and Moira gasped "What did you need the money for?" Hannah looked at her nervously "To give Holly her drugs." Hannah's cheek turned red because Moira slapped her."How dare you? Why didn't you get her help?" Cain pulled Moira back and held her into his chest."I'm sorry!" Hannah said but Moira refused go listen "No! You helped her fuel her addiction and she died of an overdose 2 months ago! Get out! Just get out!" She shouted at Hannah who ran out crying.

Moira ran into the kitchen and started smashing things up. Cain went to hold her but she refused, leaving him in the house whilst she goes and work on the farm."Moira!" Cain ran after her but she refused to stop. The next thing she knew, Cain pinned her on the floor."Cain!" She shouted at him but he refused to move."No! You have to stay there whilst you calm down." He held her chin in his hand, making her stare into his eyes . Her fave softened and she relaxed, immediately feeling guilty about her reaction."Come on, lets get you to the pub." He took her truck to the pub where they ordered burgers and pop. Chas sat next to Moira who was nibbling away at her food."You alright love?" She asked but Moira just hugged Chas, who shot a worried look over to Cain."Its ok love." Chas soothed. Moira pulled back and ran a finger underneath her eyes for any mascara left under there.

"Sorry." She sniffed and Chas gave her a tissue."How about you stay at mine tonight and we'll watch a cheesy film and eat popcorn." Chas suggested and Moira nodded and Chas turned to Cain "You can stay too." Cain nodded and they all walked to the back room. Moira and Cain cuddled together and Chas wrapped a blanket around herself and leant on the other side of Cain, who just hugged her as well. They watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show which Moira has never seen before.

They fell asleep and stayed curled together when Marlon accidentally walked in. He placed a duvet over them and placed pillows underneath their heads.

Moira woke up first and Hannah came back and in time Moira forgave her daughter. Cain helped pay off the loan sharks and soon Moira and him were back together and stayed together till they were old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this? x


	30. The car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this

How 

Moira turned the key in the ignition, all but shivering when the car purred to life. She revved the engine a few time and could hold back an excited squeal. A deep-throated chuckle vibrated softly in the small space to her right causing her hazel eyes to shift towards the sound. Cain sat in the passenger seat an amused smile settled on his face with his eyes on her, trying to hid his laughter behind his hand.

Moira's eyes narrowed in mock anger as he continued to chuckle. "If you're going to laugh, you're not getting a ride," she threatened, looking serious, though Cain knew better.

He managed to compose himself though, for the sake of her little game, his eyes still shining with excitement. "I promise to behave," he said as he bit back his smile, trying to seem serious.

"Good," Moira said with a jokingly satisfied smile as she shifted the car into gear. "Because I would really hate to have to kick you out," she said with a wink as she slammed on the gas petal, flying out of the garage at backbreaking speeds.

The car screamed down the road hugging it just as well as she remembered. "So what do you think?" Moira asked exactly. Cain shrugged as he watched her with a smile "It seems like a pretty good car." Moira groaned with a laugh as she shook her head "that's all you have to say?"

"It's better than the first car you had?" He asked with a smirk. Moira laughed as she rolled her eyes "I should hope so, our first car was something I stole in 2012 and the fastest it went was 90 miles an hour." Cain laughed as he held out his hand to her, which she took driving easily with one hand. They sat in comfortable silence and after driving for around an hour Moira pulled off on to the side of a deserted road, surrounded by forest, not a house in sight. Cain eyes surveyed their surroundings then turned to look over at her in confusion. "Why'd we pull over?"

Moira only smiled impishly as she turned off the car then opened the door and got out, slowly stretching her body in a cat like way. After closing the door she pressed a button to set the roof down Milliseconds after settling herself on the seat she felt two strong hands settle on her hips and smiled softly as Cain slid her back in between his legs. He leaned back with his upper body pressed against the widow as he pulled Moira with him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Moira threaded her fingers through his as she relaxed into his chest and looked up at the sky where a sliver of the moon hung in the black abyss with thousands of stars shinning brightly. "It's so beautiful," Moira said softly as she absently stroked his hand with her thumb.

Cain glanced up at the sky as he pulled his legs in curling them up so they where both huddled into a ball. "You know if you want to ever go look at the stars all you have to do is say so."

"I know," Moira said as she tilted her head back to look at him, causing him to look down when he felt her head pressed into his chest. "But now it will be more fun, we have a car," She said as she gave him a large excited smile.

"Why would having a car be more fun?" He asked as he cocked his head sensing she was serious. Moira smiled as she turned in his lap and moved up his body to straddle him, sitting up on her knees. She reached up racking her hands though his hair nestling her, fingers in his thick curls, then kissed his lips.

(Moira's POV)

Soft music filled my ears as the lights from the dashboard cast shadows over his sharp features. I looked up into his eyes as I leaned close and brushed my lips lightly against his.

I moaned at the first taste of him, my hands flattening against his chest, my body leaning as close as I could get to him with the console between us. I felt my nipples harden as his hands slid slowly up my arms as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss he sunk them into my long, thick brown hair.

He broke the kiss and leaned back a bit to reach between his legs, moving the seat as far back as it would go. I took the hint from the smile on his face and climbed over him. My pussy already throbbing and wet as I settled on his lap on the driver's side before resuming the kiss.

I groaned into his mouth as my pussy pressed against the length of his already hard cock just behind the opening of his jeans. I was glad I wasn't the only one affected in the small space as I shifted my hips, pressing my sex full on against the bulge there.

His hands moved to my shoulders pushing down the thin straps of my dress, the cool air moving over my skin like a light caress making my nipples hard as his mouth moved from mine to nip at the tender skin at the base of my throat. I ran my fingers through his short hair as he licked and teased me there, both of us breathing heavy.

His dipped his head and captured one hard nip between his teeth. I gripped his head tighter as he ran his tongue slowly around my areola then flicked it across the tip. My back arched, pushing more of my breast into his mouth as his other hand came up, cupping and squeezing as his mouth drew me in slowly. I braced my hands on the roof as me teased me, my hips rocking against his, making my already wet pussy even wetter.

His hands trailed up my thighs slowly, under my dress. He groaned low in his throat as he realized what I'd hidden from him all night; I wasn't wearing anything under the little black slinky dress.

His hands gripped my ass and pushed me hard against his cock. I brought my hands to his head and lifted his face; kissing him as we ground against each other, dry humping in the small space. I knew if I kept this up, I could come without him laying a finger on me, just from the rubbing of his body against mine.

But I didn't want that, I needed him inside me.

I shifted slightly slid my hands between us and gripped the top of his jeans, tugging hard and slowly popping open his button fly. I looked up and smiled at him as his cock, hard and hot, popped out into my hand.

Seems I wasn't the only one to forgo under things.

I wrapped my hand around his shaft and squeezed, sliding up and down as his hands moved over my breasts. I leaned closer and rubbed my clit against the head of his cock, moaning into his mouth as my body clenched in anticipation. I trailed my hands up, running my fingertips over his tight stomach as I slipped them under his shirt and tugged it over his head pressing myself close to him so my breasts were squashed against his bare chest.

We moved together as my wetness coated his cock, my clit throbbing as I bumped and ground it against the silky hardness of his shaft. I lifted off him, desperate to have him inside me as his hands gripped my hips and he shifted, positioning me over the tip.

The head of his cock opened me, I groaned as I sank down slowly, letting myself feel every inch as he slowly penetrated me. I arched my back, bracing my hands on the roof of the car as my muscles gripped him tight. I slowly started to roll my hips, sweet sensations coursing up and down my body as I moved up and down.

I felt it coming, that telltale flutter in my lower belly and I moaned loud, speeding up. My pelvis coming down against his harder, the sounds of our skin slapping against each other filling the car as I rode him harder and harder...reaching for that little taste of ecstasy.

His hands never stopped. Teasing my nipples...cupping my breasts...and driving me higher and higher. He slid one down over my hip as his mouth took the place of his hands on my breasts and his fingers moved across my stomach to where we were joined. My body shook as his fingers opened me and started to stroke rhythmically over my hardened clit, I gripped his shoulders and slammed myself hard down on his cock as my pussy clenched around his cock, gripping him tight and I came in a rush of moisture, his name a low moan on my lips.

"Yes baby, come for me."

His words low and breathy as he took over the pace, his hands on my hips gripping me tight as he pulled me down hard against him. My body clamped around him like a vice as I moved with him, meeting his strokes and coming again on the tails of the first, coating his cock as he fucked me harder and harder reaching for his own release.

I leaned forward, one hand snaking below him and gripping his ass, pulling him hard against me as my teeth bit into the soft skin of his neck and shoulder. I half whispered and half groaned into his ear as his thrusts sped up, knowing it would set him off,

"That's it baby...fuck me hard...fill me up...god yes baby...you feel so fucking good...I'm so hot and so wet...come for me baby...COME FOR ME!"

I squeezed tight around his cock and kissed him hard, our teeth hitting as I groaned into his mouth and came again, my words effected me as much as him as I felt his cock pulse and throb inside me, capturing his groans and low grunts in my mouth as he emptied himself deep.

I collapsed against his chest, my body like jelly as I felt his cock slowly soften and pull from me, our juices mixing and seeping from my body, coating the insides of my thighs.

My head snapped up as I saw the red and blue lights flashing behind the car. "Shit!" We cried out in unison as I all but leaped from my position on his lap and dove into the passenger seat as we hurried to straighten ourselves, finishing just before the light rap on the window. I couldn't help it and laughed quietly to myself as he lowered the fogged glass and blinked into the bright flashlight that shone in his eyes. "Everything ok here folks?"

The officer's voice had a trace of amusement in it, I was sure he could smell the scent of our recent activities as it poured out the open window into the cool night. Plus every window in the car was fogged up from the heat we had generated, a dead giveaway. "Everything is fine Sir...we were just umm...talking?" I tried not to smile as your statement came off as more of a question than an answer. The officer looked us both over then pulled back, "Well I trust your 'conversation' is over now...move along please and next time...wait until you get home to have a 'chat.' "

His emphasis was on the words conversation and chat; letting us know that he knew exactly what we were up to when he'd arrived. We both laughed out loud as he returned to his car and waited for us to leave, feeling like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar as we pulled out from the side of the dark country road. You smiled as you drove, the promise ringing clear in your words as you spoke, "We will 'talk' more at home baby...maybe a 'chat' in the shower?"

Please Rate and Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review it. I'm grateful for reviews


	31. Chapter 31

This isn't a new chapter. I want to tell you to message me with new ideas for stories. But for the next 5 chapters in going to do funny or hard hitting chapters so please leave me suggestions xx


	32. Christmas

Moira woke up and looked at the alam clock which said that the time was 8 o'clock. She was confused. She thought that someone changed it, it didn't take too long to figure out who when she remembered the previous day. She was disappointed that he didn't stay the whole night but she knew the reason was because of her.

She got up out of bed sighing and went to get dressed and have a shower ready for Adam and Vic coming round. When she went downstairs she found Cain behind the door."Did you change my alarm?" Was the first thing she said to him."Merry Christmas to you and all." He leaned in to kiss her cheek."Cain." She said wanting him to answer her question."Yeah. Thought you could do with a lie in." He answered."You had no right." She told him firmly."Its done now." He said and she sighed, smiling."Last night..opened my eyes. It gave me the wake up call I needed," Cain's brows furrowed, confused."It made me realise that I have to get my life sorted and that starts with you." His heart stopped, hoping that the next words to come out of her mouth weren't that she wanted him to stay away."Ok well if you want me gone then tell me." He said but she shook her head."Please don't go. I need you ad I want to get back together with you." When she said that, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Her taste was addicting to him and he couldn't get enough. Ut was only when they ran out of air that he reluctantly pulled away."Are you sure?" He asked, his hands stroking her face ."Yeah I'm sure. But." She said and he asked "What?". She smiled at him "You have to promise me that you will help me and ill help you and that you will support me." She said."Ok, I promise." He said and she chuckled and pulled him down for another kiss.  
Adam and Vic walked in and saw them kissing."You alright mum?" Adam asked and she pulled away from Cain, blushing."Yeah I'm fine, come here. Merry Christmas." She greeted, pulling Adam and Vic in for a hug."Alright Cain? How cone your here?" Adam asked, already sensing the truth."I'm fine. But." Moira interrupted Cain."Adam I have something to tell you. Me and Cain are giving it another go." She said, awaiting his reaction. Adam surprised her and hugged her."Oh you don't have to be nervous mum. I'm glad you two are back together. Although, Cain if you break her heart then I'll kill you." He said to the two and Vic hugged them both, congratulating them.  
"Right shall we open presents?" Cain said and Moira groaned "I didn't get you anything." She told him. He laughed and kissed her forehead."Its ok, I didn't expect anything from you." They sat in the living room, passing out presents, Adam occasionally hiding Vic's present, to which Cain says"Aww he brought a dress for himself. Cain got the present from him and gave it to Moira who sat back into his chest."Aw Cain." Her eyes welled up with tears."What did he get you then mum?" Adam asked."Its a mixtape. He recorded it and that was when we found out that we have the same taste in music." She said to Adam and kissed Cain's cheek, who wrapped his arms around her.  
"Come on, we've got to get to the Dingle's. There's a party." Cain said to Moira and she stood up."Oh god no." She said mockingly."Hey that's my family." He pouted and she laughed."I'm teasing, come on then." She nudged the other two out of the house and Cain drove his car to the pub and Moira dropped the others at Diane's. Moira soon walked into the pub."Hey love!" Chas greeted and Moira smiled back."Chas, I've got something to tell you." Moira whispered and Chas looked intrigued."Ohh what?""I'm back with Cain." Chas squealed, alerting the other dingles."You alright mum?" Aaron asked."Oh Cain I'm so happy for you!" Chas said and hugged Cain."Hang on what's up?" Charity asked and Cain nodded to Moira sho kissed him in front of them."Me and Cain are back together." The Dingles all gathered round to say congratulations. Aaron and Robert were the last two to say congrats."I'm happy for you Cain." Aaron said and Robert turned to Moira."Well we are crazy aren't we?" Robert said, tipsy."Yes we are. I mean there is going to a lot of alcohol at the party. Are you ready Robert Sugden?" Moira teased him and Robert looked so horrified that Aaron had to lie and say it wouldn't be that crazy. Moira felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Cain."Stop traumatizing the kid." Cain mocked scolded."Fine." Cain pulled her fave up to kiss her."Oi! No PDA please!" Chas shouted and they split up."Later." Cain whispered.  
The dingles all made their way to Lisa's but Cain and Moira, who gave her car to Aaron as he wasn't drunk yet, went to pick up Kyle from Kerry's."Hey there." Moira said as she and Cain walked through the door,when she felt a grasp on her legs. She looked down and saw it was Kyle. She bent down and picked him up, hoisting him onto her hips."Hey there little man." She said and Kyle said "Moira!" Cain looked on with a smile on his face at Moira cuddling Kyle."Did Santa come down the chimney last night?" She asked Kyle who nodded "He gave me lots of presents." He told her and she looked surprised."Well there may be Santa's reindeers in my barn if you'd like to see them." Moira said and Kyle looked excited at the prospect."Can I see then please?" Moira nodded "You have to behave though.""I will!" Kyle said to her nd she tickled his stomach."How about we go and see Lisa now?" Joanie said and they all nodded."Can Moira sit in the back with me?" Kyle asked."It's no problem." Joanie said and Moira got in the back next to Kyle.  
When they arrived at Lisa's, Moira carried Kyle in."Hey there lamb." Lisa greeted and Moira put Kyle down."Hi yourself, how have you been?" Moira asked."I've been fine, please may you help me in the kitchen?b Lisa asked and Moira nodded, settling into the atmosphere quickly. She helped Chas and Lisa set the table. When tea was ready, Moira sat in-between Kyle and Cain. There was an argument about who was cutting the turkey but Zak eventually did it."So Moira, how did you and Cain decide to get together?" Chas asked. Moira swallowed before speaking. She looked to Cain who held her hand."Well you know how I've been drinking a lot lately?" There were nods around the table."Well a couple of days ago, I kissed Pete then two days ago, I told Leyla and when u got in the van to go home, I accidentally hit Pete but Cain took the wrap for it. Then he came round yesterday and I broke down. We had a fight about Pete and he hit the door and I helped him, then I kissed him. Then he came round this morning and we got back together." She finished the story and it went quiet around the table. Moira left the table to go outside.  
Cain got up to follow her but a hand on his arm restrained him. It was Chas "Let me." She left. Chas found Moira at the barn, sniffing quietly."Love, are you alright?" Chas sat beside her and placed an arm around Moira."I'm sorry." Moira said already standing up."It's ok love, we dingles have done things we aren't proud of." Chas tried to comfort Moira but Moira already walked off to her car and drove off. Cas quickly rushed back in."Cain!" She said to him."What?" He asked."Moira left and she's in a state." When Cain heard that, he quickly rushed off after letting Kyle be in the hands of Lisa.  
"Moira!" He barged in to the farm and saw her crying, with pictures of Holly and John around her."Oh Moira" he walked near her but she stopped him."No!" She curled up into an even tighter ball with a glass shard clutched in her hand."Moira, give me the glass in your hand." Cain outstretched his hand towards Moira who clutched the shard even harder, causing it to break her skin. She looked down to the cut and the shard and cut herself again, leaving Cain horrified."Moira, stop that." She looked at him and all he saw was her broken, sad eyes. It tugged at his heart. She stood up and wales into the bathroom and locked it. Cain huffed at this and knocked on the door."Moira let me in, talk to me.""No why should I?" Moira's voice was raw."Come on out please." He begged but still she didn't come out."Don't make me break this door down." He threatened and when she didn't answer, he kicked the door down."Moira!" He saw Moira place too many tablets into her hand and he knocked her hand up, sending the tablets flying. When Moira reached for them, he pulled her up and into is tight grasp. She struggled with him and they refused to back down. Cain eventually won because he picked Moira up and placed her into his car."Let me out!" Moira shouted but Cain locked the passenger door. He called Chas."Cain?" Chas said."Hey can you drive yourself and Aaron to the farm. Moira needs you." He asked."Sure I'll come now." Chas hung up and Cain got into the car."Moira." He commanded her attention and she looked back to him."I'm sorry, I overreacted." Moira said for the second time that night. Cain pulled her into a hug "Its ok, just talk to me next time yeah? I wont get you to promise that you won't cut again but please you have to talk to someone, talk to Aaron." He pleaded with her and she nodded"Ok ill talk to Aaron." They sat in silence waiting for the other two.  
Aaron came into the vision first, then Chas. They all got out and Aaron hugged her tight, after noticing the cuts."Cone on we'll get them cleaned. He dragged her into the living room and Chas and Cain cleaned up the place. Soon after comforting words from Aaron they left Moira alone, Cain leaving to pick Kyle up, who will cheer Moira up.  
Moira sat listening to the mixtape when she heard Cain approach the barn. She went outside and spotted him ad Kyle seeing to the reindeer. They managed t persuade Kyle that it was a magical reindeer and when Kyle noticed that it was snowing, she noticed that he was wearing a superman costume."Lisa stole my thunder." Cain admitted."What did you get him?" Moira asked."Don't worry its soft." Moira smiled."Now I really have to know." Cain admitted that he got Kyle overalls to match.  
Soon Kyle came back indoors and went to bed and Moira felt exhausted so she went to bed early. Cain spooned Moira and they fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one where Moira gets kidnapped for ransom x the whites may be a bit OC

Moira woke up to turn the alarm off and she gazed over Cain's body. She cuddled into his sleep warm body and he shifted around, slowly waking up."Hey you." Moira smiled at him."Hi." He tiredly said. They hugged each other until she decided to get up."Don't go." Cain held her tighter to his body."Cain. I've got to go to work." She tried to reason but he got on top of her to keep her there."No." He said and she gazed up at him, intrigued by his actions."What are you doing?" She asked."Not what, who?" He leant closer and before she could retort, he kissed her. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling their naked bodies closer. He pulled away "Are you tempted now?" She smirked "Nope."

He smirked and kissed beneath her ear and she sighed in pleasure. He began to kiss her neck, leaving little pink bite marks when he did. She dug her nails into his shoulders and groaned. He pulled away again "how about now?" When she tried to claim his lips again he held her down and pulled her hands above her head."Cainnnn." She complained and he laughed."You know what you have to say." She sighed "I want you, I want you now." He resumed kissing down her neck, to her collarbone. She writhed about, trying to get her hands free but he held them tighter. His mouth began to suck in her nipple making her back arch in pleasure. He let go of her hands and she too advantage of it to flip them over. Cain looked up and daw that her eyes were almost black with desire and the beautiful flush on her chest. She reached forward to kiss him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Their hands went round each others bodies, remembering the little details. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and he groaned. He felt her smirk at his reaction so he returned the favour. His fingers went between her legs and he felt how turned on she was. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and began to pump inside her, his thumb occasionally flicking across her clit, leaving her moaning and scratching his back on pleasure. As he did this, she pants in his pulse point which made him go bigger than ever. He soon felt her walls tense around him so he went faster and felt her pitch change. Soon she came sound him. Her juices soaking his fingers and it went on her bed sheets, soaking them. He pulled his fingers out and, maintaining eye contact with her, he sucked on his fingers .

She rushed to place his shaft inside her. They both groaned at the feeling. He let go of her should and told her to take control. She braced her hands on his shoulders ad began bouncing up and down. The only sounds that were heard were their groans and the sounds of skin on skin. Cain massaged her breasts and soon enough, her walls tensed again. Thi made him finally release into her and they crashed their lips together to keep their moans quiet.

Soon after they had sex, Moira got into the shower to get ready for work. Moira went up to the upper field to work. She heard a voice call her name and when she looked, it was a stranger."Who are you?" The man smiled"I'm Marcus Christie. A friend of Cain." With that she felt fear and she turned to run but she soon found herself knocked out.

When she came to, she found that she was in a random bedroom, that she was handcuffed and naked in a bedroom. She tried the handcuffs but they were tight and broke into her skin."Oh look she's awake." A voice said and she looked in the direction of the voice."Who are you?" Moira asked."We are friends of Cain's. We are owed money from him." Moira pulled on the restraints again. A flash went off and she glared at the stranger and Marcus came in. He approached the bed and stroked her cheek."Moira, you are here because we know Cain, he'll come after you." Moira pulled away and Marcus just snarled to the others "Do what you want to do with her, but keep her alive." He left.

She never felt fear like this before. The men all undid their belts and climbed on the bed. She wished that Cain would come along soon.

Meanwhile

Cain was working on a car when he got the phone call."Hello?" He said."Ahh Cain." Marcus said and Cain snarled "what do you want?"."Is that the way to treat someone who has someone you love?" Marcus said."What?" Cain barked down the line."You heard me, I have someone you love." Marcus repeated."Who?" Cain asked."Moira, I see why you like her, she's got a figure on her." Marcus said, taunting him."You better not lay a finger on her." Cain snarled."Its not me you have to worry about. But you want her back, I want a 1 million pounds in two days. Goodbye." Marcus hung up and Cain, in anger, smashed the window of the car.

Ross was walking past when he heard the crash and he ran up to the garage."Woah Cain! What's wrong?" Ross asked."Marcus has Moira!" He shouted."What why?" Ross asked, now concerned for his Aunt."He's demanding ransom.""Right how much?" Ross asked."£1 million. In two days." Cain said."Oh god." Cain finally calmed down and they sat in silence. Ross suddenly said "Wait. I'll asked Rebecca if I can borrow money." Ross said."Oh yeah, like the whites will help." Cain scoffed."Come on." They got into Ross's car and drove up to Home Farm.

"Hey there babe!" Ross kissed Rebecca on the cheek and guided them both to the living room, where Chrissie and Lawrence were waiting."What's this all about?" Lawrence asked."We need to borrow money." Ross said. Chrissie looked suspicious "why?"."The only issue is, is that it has to be 1 million pounds." Ross said. Lawrence asked"Why do you need it?" Cain and Ross looked at each other. Cain told them "a guy we know, kidnapped Moira and she's being held for ransom." Chrissie sat down in shock."No, wait how do you not know that you're lying?" Chrissie said. Cain handed his phone over to show them the text Marcus sent."We'll help." Chrissie declared and the others looked in shock at her."She doesn't deserve this. How long do we have?""Two days." Chrissie picked up her bag."Right lets phone the bank and, did he day cash or transaction?" Cain shrugged."I don't know."

Just then Marcus called so he put it on speaker "Marcus." Cain shortly said."Cain, got that money for me yet?"."How do you want it? Cash or transaction?" He asked."Cash." Marcus hung up."Right lets go to the bank." Chrissie said and they all got into separate cars. Soon they went to the bank where they slowly took out £1 million in several hours. They pit ot into a van that they took back to home farm.

Cain called Marcus."I've got your money.""Well I am surprised, I'll see you tomorrow at the warehouse in Hotten." Before Marcus could hang up, Cain said "Put Moira on." Marcus placed the phone by Moira's head."Moira?" Cain said."Cain." Her broken voice broke his heart."hang in there, I'm going to get you out of there.""Please hurry." The phone went dead."Damn." He decided that he'll wait in the warehouse.

He packed a overnight nag with some of Moira's clothes and grabbed some food and he went with the Whites with the van to the warehouse. He fell asleep in the corner and a few hours later, a horn alerted them of Marcus.

Marcus came out and Cain greeted coldly."Marcus.""Cain, where's my money?" Cain grabbed the bags of cash and Marcus' men grabbed them."Where's Moira?" Cain asked and the men grabbed her out of the van. Cain immediately rushed over to hold her."Moira." He hugged her tightly."Cain?" She asked."I'm here, don't you worry." He doesn't know when he started crying but he couldn't stop and they hugged each other until they heard Chrissie and Ross approach them."Moira?" Chrissie knelt beside them and Ross gave her the bag."How about we get you change?" Moira nodded and Cain gave her privacy while Chrissie helped her."Are you hungry?" Ross asked.

"Yes please." Moira said and they gave her some sandwiches. She ate hungrily but soon passed out from exhaustion. Cain carried her into the car and took her home. He placed her on their bed but she wouldn't let him go so he stayed, vowing to protect her no matter what.

They knew that it will be a difficult road to recover from but vowed to tell the other how they feel in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this one? x


	34. Pool sex

thought to have them as teens as the act like teens around each other so enjoy x

The cool water of the pool kissed Moiras toes as they dangled off the edge pink inflatable raft which gently rocked on the peaceful waves from the flapping filter gate. Her eyes were closed behind large dark sunglasses. She sighed and trailed her hand lazily through the clear blue. The plastic clung hungrily to the sweaty flesh of her arm and her mouth twitched down in a mild frown. She returned to her lethargic tranquillity, slowly bobbing up and down as the easy current pushed her towards the side of the pool where Cain stood.

He observed her from the waters edge. Her skin glistened with perspiration and the suntan lotion shed asked him to rub on for her where it wasn't covered by a red bikini. His mouth twitched in a small smile as he remembered the fun he'd had with that. The lotion smelled like sweet vanilla and summer time and he'd worked it into her skin with a thoroughness that had wrung a series of small moans from her as he'd massaged her lower back. He had insisted that his fingers had simply slipped while coating her inner thighs, but she had shoved him away with a groan and threatened to dump him in the pool if he didn't behave.

Its too hot for that, Logan, Moira protested lazily.

You're too hot not to, he'd smirked as she pushed away from the edge with her feet, their little white toenails standing out in sharp contrast with the turquoise water. Shed laughed, and pulling her sunglasses down her face, settled into the position shed now held for half an hour.

He watched a bead of sweat form at the corner of her lush upper lip before it rolled down the column of her neck. Her head twitched, but she remained otherwise as indifferent to the tickling drop as she seemed to be towards him. She gave a subtle stretch of her legs. While maintaining a general economy of movement, she managed to flex every fiber of muscle along her well-turned legs, sending her feet arching above the shinning surface. Then she flexed them, fanning each toe apart from its neighbor, holding them quivering over the water for a moment, before she suddenly bent her knees, dropped both feet into the pool, and gave a small kick, which sent her raft moving slowly back to the center. When her feet hit the chilled water, her pink mouth had let out a puff of air that managed to convey both surprise and sinful pleasure.

Cain decided hed had enough. He stripped off his shirt, kicked off his sandals, and jumped into the deep end of the pool, not caring that the water weighed down his baggy shorts. His splash pushed Moira and her raft further away, towards the shallows, but she merely lifted her head for a moment and, finding its source, returned to her quite floating. Cain's feet flashed for a second above the water as he kicked down towards the pale blue bottom of his family pool. He swam like a shark, up the inclined floor towards his bobbing tanned prey in the shallow end. He surfaced silently next to her dangling feet, folding his legs to keep his shoulders under the cool water, and looked up the length of her body. Moira returned his gaze from under the edge of her glasses and smiled sleepily at him as he crouched near her.

She leisurely lifted one leg, softly biting her lower lip as the plastic sucked at her thigh, and touched one large toe to Logans shoulder before letting it slide off his skin and into the water. Youll burn up without sunblock, Cain, Moira yawned.

Cain caught the drifting foot in his hand and cradled the heel as he pulled it towards the center of his chest to rest just below his throat and right of center of his heart. He smirked as he saw her eyes widen slightly under the shade of her dark glasses and proclaimed Im happy to lay myself out to your ministrations, darling. Ive always dreamed of a black haired beauty straddling me as she caresses fragrant oils into my skin. Moira's breath stuttered sharply at Cain's vivid words. Peeled grapes and palm fronds were part of the theme, he continued as he ran a thumb up her arch.

Moira frowned and pushed off his body with her foot. I have things to do.

Her eyes opened wide with surprise as Cain kept his hold on her foot, then wider as he grabbed the second foot and used them to pull her and the raft closer to his body.

Things like bobbing up and down in my pool for hours with occasional requests for iced tea? There was a slight edge to his voice as he maintained his gentle but firm grip on her ankles and began to slowly rub his thumbs into the center of her feet.

Her toes curled in towards his hands as she gasped,

Youre jealous! Of your pool?

Cain turned his head and gave a slight nip to the side of one foot, then looked up the line of her leg out of the corner of his eyes.

Its nice not to be ignored by your girlfriend every now and then, he muttered against her chorine-scented skin. His eyelids flickered downward, trying to keep Moira from seeing the vulnerability in their warm hazel depths. She was fully awake now and took in the picture he represented, coiled and kneeling beyond the edge of her raft, between her floating legs.

Moira swallowed hard and pushed her glasses back into her black hair before stating clearly, you have my full attention now.

Cain's gaze flew towards hers and his grin was like the sun breaking over the mountain-tops, bright and full of wicked promise. His attention was quickly drawn to her bikini clad body stretched out before him. Moira's hands tightened on red plastic, which protested with a sharp squeak, as his smile grew devilish and he nearly hummed, Do I now?

Cain's legs bent as he pressed the balls of his feet against the pool floor and pulled Moira closer to the depths by her ankles. He reached a point where he knew he would still be able to stand with his shoulders fully out of the water and then he paused, pushing back on Moira's feet to slow her momentum. He dropped her feet towards the water, and cradled just one ankle in his palm from under the surface of the water. Nudging mildly on her lower calves he spread her legs wide while never loosing connection to that ankle. He could see Moira's mind working overtime behind her green eyes, and he decided to make a small mystery of his plans for her. Mystery solving was as good as foreplay to Moira Barton. If he could combine the two, he thought they might both be in for a very enjoyable afternoon.

Flex for me, he decreed with wide brown eyes as his other hand trailed a cool line of water from the heel to toe of her foot. Moira arched one black brow, even as she shivered at his touch and complied. Cain moved to face the bottom of her foot. He ran a single fingernail over the curves and valleys and across her fanned toes, relishing each hiss that rose faintly from Moiras recumbent form. He pressed a kiss to the ball of her foot and moved back between her feet. He flicked a finger at her toenails. Why white? he inquired casually as his finger circled her ankle bone and strayed higher.

Moira watched his movements like a hawk. I was bored last night, she answered quickly as her leg began to tremble, as much from holding it stretched and flexed for so long as from the sensations induced by his lazy examination. Can I relax my leg now?

No, Cain replied simply as he traced the marbled path of a faint blue vein up the side of her lower leg. One hand still helped to support her ankle in the water as he stated frankly that if she was so bored that shed turned to painting her toenails, hed be more than happy to keep her entertained at night.

Yeah, my dad would love that! Moira rolled her eyes skyward as her left hand began to drift in the water. She gasped as Cain swiped his finger quickly along the underside of her knee, her most ticklish spot. Her foot fell into the water with a small splash.

Before she could protest Logan made a slight tsk and chastised, You said I had your full attention. Cain's head was at the edge of the raft and framed by her upper calves. He stood up suddenly, his shoulders pushing her legs wider.

Moira watched the silver streams of water trail down the muscles of Cain's chest and shoulders and felt her indignation evaporate.

UhSorry, she stuttered, distracted. Thats okay, Cain chippered back as he ran his hands up the top of her thighs. Im sure youll think of a way to make it up to me. His hands reached half a foot below her hips, and then began a disappointing slide downwards. He winked at her as he finished the thought,

a smart girl like you. Moira tilted her head and pretended to ponder his words. I could help you with your English homework! she declared in a perky tone. Cain's hands slowed against her skin as he seemed to consider her suggestion. No, he decided sadly, school is more than a month away.

Moira pouted, than broke into a grin. I know, she said mischievously, I could get James to make you another bong! You shouldnt have to suffer just because the sprinklers in the Police evidence locker are faulty. His thumbs pressed briefly into the underside of her knees and she squealed. His wet hands began to creep upwards again, managing to both cool and heat her flesh as they moved. He simply shook his head in amused refusal this time.

Moira softly chewed on her lower lip, and Cain could see her working to keep her mind on their verbal game as his fingers crept closer and closer to the edge of her swim suit.

Well, she began, I could – And then the fingers stopped moving. His thumbs were poised a mere inch from her center. She squinted up at him, obviously trying to read his face against the backlight of the summer sun. I could move further down on the raft, she offered with a slight hitch in her voice.

Logan pulled back and she saw stark longing and pride in his eyes. You, he proclaimed happily, are a very smart girl.

Cain helped her to slide her warm body down the raft until it supported only her hips and upper body. From her thighs down, she dangled in the cold, clear water, and Logan, standing between her wide spread legs with the pool water lapping at his chest, felt a thankful grin split his face.

He had rested one hand on her thigh, but now he moved it up and over her swimsuit until he cupped the ripe curve of her hip, a perfect fit for his hand. Her soft sigh of contentment was a balm to his soul and he was surprised to feel a slight pressure build behind his eye, as if a tear was budding. She seemed so trusting at this moment that his heart swelled painfully. He shook his head and acted quickly to avoid becoming overwhelmed.

He moved his free hand in a high arch over her bare belly, trailing drops of clear water that fell on her hot skin to run down the side of her abdomen or pool in her the indentation of her bellybutton. Moira shivered and arched her back. Her gasps of rapturous pleasure were easier to deal with and he leaned forward to dip his tongue into her tanned navel. The taste of chlorine and vanilla sunscreen was intoxicating, but the overwhelming taste of Moira herself invoked a low growl in the back of Cain's throat.

The hand at her hip began to toy with the top of her bikini bottom as his second hand slinked up her thigh and met her swim suit. He feathered kisses along her abdomen. His thumb swiped once, twice, three times across the front of her suit, then pressed in against her sensitive flesh. Moira's hips lifted from the vinyl as her thighs wrapped loosely around his chest and she groaned his name in exquisite pleasure.

Damn, Cain muttered against her skin as he rested his forehead on Moira's belly and looked downward at her red-clad, undulating hips.

Cain's hands were dipping into her bikini bottom and pulling down, when he felt her body stiffen. He looked up quickly to find her head turned towards the house and her pearly teeth again worrying her plump lip.

Dont worry, there is no one inside. Weve cut back on the help since She met his gaze and shook her head no. They had mutually decided not to talk about certain things. He amended, There is no one inside. I would never His fingers absently stroked her belly as he paused, do this with you when you could be embarrassed.

Moira sighed her relief into the still air and nodded, the tension leaving her body. She tilted her hips slightly and wiggled them suggestively. When he raised his eyebrows, she flashed a naughty grin and nodded again. He smiled in understanding.

Cain watched her face as he tugged at the cloth, but couldnt help looking down as it cleared her hips. He pealed them down her thighs and helped stabilize her as she unwrapped her legs from his middle momentarily, but he could not tear his gaze away from that part of her. She was all tanned skin and softly curling black hair, shinning in the sun. As her suit bottoms were left to bob in the gentle waves of the pool, he trailed one finger, following a faint dusting of black down, from her navel to the soft mound of hair.

Moira was holding her breath. A delicious energy radiated out from Cain's finger through her body as she lay spread out in field of blue gazing up at the cloudless afternoon sky. She let her head droop to one side and her eyelids slide close as she breathed out. When Cain bent his head and kissed the inside of her thigh, she whimpered slightly. His fingers caressed the juncture of thigh and hip and she nearly formed a word.

Fuuue, she slurred. Cain parted her folds, probing gently to map out her secrets, to solve her mystery. He moved his head over his working fingers, and she tightened her grip on the raft on either side of her. His tongue flicked, fluttered, then his hot mouth settled and sucked. Damn it! she cried as her hips bucked wildly, rocking the raft.

Cain smirked softly, quickly hiding his expression in the curve of her hip, as he moved his hand, playing at her flesh. His other hand he used to anchor her hips on the floating raft. His mouth returned to her clit as a single finger probed her opening. She was moist from much more than the surrounding water and, though she was very tight, his finger slid home with an ease that summoned a gentle sigh from them both. Cain quickly worked a second finger inside her and began to slide them slowly in and out as he teased her tiny bud with his lips and tongue.

A flush crept across Moira's skin that had nothing to do with the warm sun pouring down on them. Her nipples tightened under the clinging bikini top. The flush climbed her neck and kissed her cheeks, followed by a quivering across her belly and thighs. She started to thrash as Cain's fingers and mouth picked up speed, but he held her firm at the hips and she tightened her thighs into vise grip on his waist. She rolled her head against the hot plastic while she panted in time with Cain's fingers and thrust her hips to meet them. She glanced down at his black head between her thighs and caught the glint of his eye as he watched her reactions. It made her blush hotter and her lids slid closed again with a groan.

Moira was gripping the raft so tightly Cain wondered if she might pop it. Then Cain somehow managed to nip slightly at her clit and, at the same time, he pressed deep within her with his fingers and Veronica came apart. Cain loosed his grip on her hips. Her legs dropped deep into the water. She screamed a series of garbled syllables and arched her back. The raft tilted as her hands flew in the air and Moira made a fast grab for the slick vinyl but only managed to offset herself more. With a yelp of surprise she plunged into the pool as the pink raft flipped over and floated way.

Moira came sputtering to the surface, pushing her hair back from her face. Cain took one look at her extreme displeasure and burst out laughing. In a matter of seconds, he had seen her at her most sensual, flush and full of pleasure as she screamed out her release, and then at her most disheveled, hair plastered crazily to her head, eyes blinking back water. The facts that he found her adorable in both instances and that she would never in a million years believe it, made Cain laugh harder than he had in nearly a year.

Moira eyed Cain's neck and contemplated what kinds of sounds he would make if she wrapped her fingers around it and wrung it til it was dry. She was loathed to admit to herself that they would probably be a lot like some of the sounds she had been making a minute ago. He had gone limp with his laughter and she chose that moment to pounce on him.

She grabbed his wrists, pulling them behind his back until she saw him grimace a little. She placed her other hand on his back then pushed hard, slamming him chest first into the side of the pool a bit closer to the shallow end, where she could stand. The force of impact knocked the laughter right out of him. He sputtered one last time and started to look around.

Wha?

She pressed her body against his back and hissed in his ear, what the hell, Cain? Did you have that planned before I got here or after you pulled me to the deep end?

Cain tried to turn his head, but she pressed on the side his head and forced him to face forward, looking out across his backyard.

I Im sorry, Moira. I didnt know that would happen. I didnt have it planned, I swear. His voice was frantic as he realized that Moir seemed sincerely mad at him. He forced himself not to pay attention to her lithe body pressing him to the pool wall and tried to come up with an explanation for his behavior. He didnt see the slow, wicked grin that spread across Moira's face at the sincerity of his words.

I think we need to teach you a lesson, she ground out between her teeth as one of her hands caressed the pulse at Cain's jugular. Her other hand was busy behind her own back. Cain's sputtering ceased abruptly when he saw a scrap of red spandex go flying past his head to land with a splat on a white lounge chair. When Moira's hard nipples burrowed into his back, points of heat in the cool water, he gripped fast to the side of pool as the blood rushed from his brain. Moira tugged with her teeth at his cross necklace, causing it to dig into the front of his throat. He gurgled and leaned into her chest, rubbing slightly with his back and letting his head fall onto her left shoulder.

Moira laved and nibbled his neck and moved against his back, but quickly grew frustrated with the heavy cloth of his wet shorts. She gave a quick squeeze to his wrists, letting them go with a silent order for them to remain clutching the edge of the pool, then ran her hands up his arms then under them, just skimming his pits so that he gave a sensitive shiver that did interesting things to the muscles of his back. Her fingers traced his rib cage as they moved down his torso, almost embracing his warm body. She murmured an appreciative mmm, into the swirl of his ear as her finger tips danced down his clenched abdominals. Moira reached the dark edge of his shorts and delved beneath. Even through the waterlogged fabric, she felt his buttock clench as she touched his delicate flesh. Cain never wore belts. Her fingers pulled out and made quick work of his fly. She pushed the sodden fabric down his legs, boxers and shorts alike, and they were finally skin to skin down the length of their bodies.

Cain began to push off the pool wall and turn his shoulders, but Moira snaked a hand up the side of his chest and surprised him with a small twist to his nipple as she pressed into him from behind.

Lesson time, remember? She slid one slim leg along the inside of his spread thighs. Cain's head fell forward as he chuckled softly,

So much better than English tutoring. Moira splashed water over his bowed head as she giggled. She explored the small bumps his vertebrae made under the taut skin of his back with one hand as her other moved slow as molasses around the side of his hip. She gently rubbed the base of his neck and licked the salt and water from the dimple of his collar bone. Her lower fingertips brushed his hard flesh then gripped his erection and moved hesitantly. Cain leaned his forehead on the cement side of the pool and groaned. Shed never done this before, not in this position, but Moira remembered Charity and all her lessons, so she knew exactly what to touch, and when, and with what pressure.

Moira's first hand stroked down his torso to join its mate as she dropped her head on his bent shoulder and licked her lips in concentration. Cain's head hung down as her white hands with their white nail polish, cupped and squeezed him below the blue water. Moira felt him tense his thigh muscles, and she knew he was fighting off the end, but it was a loosing battle. Her curls brushed the smooth skin of his rear and she moaned softly into his collar, and Moira felt something change in the way Cain held himself against the edge of the pool. He pressed away from the wall, breaking her hold, and turned to grab her, ignoring her protests.

Moira jumped aside and tried to latch onto his back again. Cain twisted through the water and made another grab for her. He caught her this time, but she writhed in his arms and pulled them both under the surface. They emerged at the same time, panting from arousal and want of air, but neither had given up the fight. Their young bodies strained to and from each other in a parody of sex. The water caused sure grips to slip, firm holds to shift unexpectedly to far more interesting places, and both found themselves dunked again several times before Cain's superior strength earned him the upper hand and he pushed Moira onto a cement, partially submerged, step, with such force that her back crashed into the wall of the pool and a small wave splashed over the side to darken the ground behind her.

Cain ran his fingers up and down Moira's back in unconscious apology for that final violent push. He took in their position as she glared up at him. The water reflected silver blue patterns on the undersides of her breasts. He was able to stand with nearly a full back above the water. The step was shallow and her legs hung deeper into the pool now that hed pulled her away from the wall to caress her back. She had tightened her legs around his hips in her final attempt to wrestle control from him, and his erection lay sandwiched between them. Every indignant breath she took thrust her firm breasts against his chest, but she didnt seem to notice.

Thats the last time youre getting a lesson from me. She pushed against his shoulders, but he held on.

Ah, come on teach, I need to keep my grades up for football! Cain's joke hung in the air as he reached down to kiss the corner of her mouth. Moira turned her head in silent protest and Cain paused to examine her face. Something more than losing the wrestling match was bothering her. His fingers pushed a few loose strands of her water darkened hair behind an ear and cupped the back of her head, gently turning it to face her.

Whats wrong? he asked gravely. She remained mute, but he caught the subtle movement of her eyes as they flickered down between them.

Cain was not used to dealing with insecurity in women. Charity had always controlled their relationship, had been so far from a virgin before hed met her that she could have given Madonna pointers. Priya: well, Priya had been happy as long as she was center of attention and having fun. Shed been told her whole life that she was special and could do no wrong, and shed believed it, even when shed cheated with Rakesh and showed up for lunch at his table the next day. So many of Cain's other hook-ups had been made when mutual drunkenness or the professional exchange of cash made blushes and worries inconsequential. So, as he looked down at beautiful, talented, always insanely composed Moira Barton and realized she though it was frustration from her inexperienced caresses that had drove him to attack her and carry her across the pool, he was momentarily at a complete loss of what do. Her caresses had driven him into action, but for the complete opposite reason than she obviously thought.

Cain grabbed her hand from where it rested on his shoulder and held it clasped in his own between their heads. He met her green gaze across their interlocking fingers and held it as he turned her hand slightly and lowered his lips to press against the pulse point of her wrist. His tongue darted out and flicked over the pale blue veins. He pressed a fraction harder and formed a slight suction against her arm as he watched her eye dilate and her pink lips part. Then he pressed one last chaste kiss to her fingers and slowly guided her hand beneath the cool water with a wicked grin. A small smile blossomed on Moira's face and he winked as her hand closed on his flesh and began to move. His hands plunged into her hair and he lowered his mouth to plunder hers.

Moira slid her legs along the back of Cain's body and flexed her hips. She groaned in frustration against his mouth and began to drop her other hand into the water. Cain nipped at her lip and plunged in a hand to cup her center. She smiled as she moved to kiss the side of his face and returned her hand to its exploration of his back, neck, and hair.

Cain pushed Moira's shoulders back slightly so that she lay her head on the edge of the pool. He kissed down the side of her neck, pushing her wet hair out of his way as his lips moved. He trailed his tongue along her delicate collarbone and swirled it in the small dip in the middle of her throat. He pulled back and looked at her large, perfect breasts partially floating in the clear water. His jaw clenched as he halted her hands moving on him and gathered them behind her back. He searched her face to be sure she knew how much he wanted her and groaned her name at her answering pleasure-drunk smile. His head descended on her breasts. With lips, teeth and suction, he summoned small mewling noises from deep within her. He felt their vibrations as his hands cupped and gently squeezed her flesh.

Moira's hands gripped the edge of step and she arched into Cain's mouth and against his body. She watched his dark head from under her moist eyelashes and she moved a hand between their bodies. She touched herself, but, feeling the velvet skin of Cain's erection brush the back of her hand, she turned it and enveloped his length. Cain's head popped up from her chest, but she spoke before words could spill from his mouth.

Now, Cain. Fuck me now.

He longed to do as she said but a question formed in his eyes. By the time it had reached his lips, she answered.

Im on the pill. I have been since Again they had reached a conversation block, but he understood. Once bitten, twice shy, was his Moira.

His Moira.

Cain's lustful eyes lowering towards her were the last things Moira saw before hers fluttered shut. His mouth closed on her once more. His fingers were at her slit and he tested her readiness. One finger, another, and then a third stretched her wide, and she shifted her hips to find the most comfortable angle. Cain's other hand cupped her hip, his fingers brushing her spine, as he helped to position her. He removed his fingers, but he was there himself before she could finish her moan of protest. His first hand ran down her legs, Hold tight, he gritted out as he stared at the juncture of their bodies. His thumb returned to her clit and pulsed a short, firm pressure against it that made her hips buck. He moved his hips to counter her thrusts and began to press into her. He drew in and out with each press of his thumb, deeper each time until his inner thighs pressed tight against her own.

And then he began to fuck her in earnest.

Goddamn it, fuck! Moira screamed to the summer sky as the water rocked around her. Shed never considered herself religious, but she felt like she was in the middle of a conversion. Her entire consciousness seemed focused on the small place between her legs that Cain caressed as he pushed into her again and again.

Cain muttered as he flexed above her. Words like fuck, and Moira were jumbled in new and exciting ways. If the world came to an end right now, hed be happy. If he was able to do this until the worlds end, hed be ecstatic. But then the moment would change, grow, adapt. Moira would find a new way to shudder his name. Her legs would tighten a bit more. The angle would change as one of them shifted. And then hed think that this was it, the perfect moment, the one to save; only not, because another would take its place, becoming better in a different way.

Moira arched again and she pulsed around him. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he manipulated her clit to try to extend her climax. Her body relaxed back in the water, against the pool wall and she gazed worshipfully up at him.

"Damn!" She exclaimed before rejoining his rhythm. She pulled his hand from between them, allowing even deeper penetration and focused on maintaining that tilt of her hip that made him gasp each time he plunged into her.

Soon, he was making no sound at all beyond a tortured breathing. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes were glazed with pleasure. With a final buck, his legs shuddered and then gave out completely as he pulled out of her. Moira caught his body to hers, wrapping her arms and legs around his form. His head collapsed on her upper chest but he managed to make one demand of his body, hugging her tightly against him.

The pool water stopped sloshing, and returned to gentle waves. Moira glided fingers up and down Cain's back as one minute dragged onto two, and then three. Cain continued to drift boneless, clinging to her.

"Cain?"

He grunted.

"I dont think you have to be jealous of your pool anymore."

He snickered in appreciation and mumbled,"damn straight," snuggling his nose in her cleavage.

A minute later, Moira tried again, "Cain?"

He breathed tsk, in response and snuggled deeper.

"You going to move?"

"Give me a reason."

Moira looked down at his back and grimaced.

"Well for one thing I was right about the sunscreen, boy." Cain's back was developing a suspiciously pink glow, the white handprint where she had clung to him a few minutes ago was slowly changing to match the rest of his back.

Cain pushed back slightly with a frown and stood on his own two legs. He felt the back of his shoulder with faint resignation. "Then his eyes sparked as he looked hopefully at Moira, Did I mention that fantasy works with both fragrant oils and aloe vera?"

Moira's laughter rang out across backyard as she allowed Cain to help her climb out of the pool. Cain declared himself versatile with a flair of his hands and began to walk towards the main house, casually at home with his nakedness. She grabbed her top from where shed tossed it, and scanned the pool for her floating bikini bottoms. She saw Cain's shorts, a sodden pile at the base of one wall, and her sunglasses, lying mid-pool, but couldnt spot the other half of her suit until a flash of red near the filter gate caught her eye. Cain spun around at her outraged gasp in time to see the pool filter gobble up the last of Moira's suit bottom. He decided he was actually very happy with his swimming pool.

Moira turned to face him with arms akimbo, her top hanging like a forgotten flag down her leg. She startled as he leered at her, and quickly tried to cover herself. Cain took pity on her and grabbed a fluffy white towel from a nearby chair. Wrapping it snuggly around her body, he tugged her towards the glass doors. "Forget about the case of the missing bikini, Barton, he encouraged. I have a new mystery for you to solve."

Moira allowed herself to be cozened out of irritation and smiled up at him. "And what would that be, Dingle?" She followed him through the doors.

"Well you see, something has been keeping me awake in bed at night. I think a stake-out is in order" The glass door swung shut as the couple disappeared into the shade of the house, leaving the gently lapping waters behind them. The filter gate gurgled once, and then was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this one? x


	35. Chapter 35

Moira woke up and suddenly rushed to the toilet. She was there for a good few minutes just throwing up the little food she had to eat last night. She heard Sarah open the door and then shout "MUMMM!" Debbie came rushing after and helped Moira by fetching her a glass of water and rubbed her back."Are you alright?" Debbie asked and Moira rested against the bath."I think so." Debbie helped her up and they walked over to Moira's bed."You stay here ok." Debbie ordered and walked downstairs. Moira suddenly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Debbie called her dad."Debs?" He said."Hi dad, can you do me a favour?" She asked, an ear listening out for Moira."Yeah what is it?" He asked."I need you to come over and stay over, I need to go into town with Sarah." Debbie replied."Why what's wrong?" He asked, concerned."Its Moira, I think she's ill or something." When Cain heard the information, he immediately rushed over to Moira's."Where is she?" He danced as soon as he came in."Up there." Faith came on then and smiled when she saw Cain."Hi have you come to see me?" She asked.Cain ignored her and said to Debbie to take Faith with her and Sarah. Then he went up to see Moira. When he saw her sleeping on the bed, his heart clenched. She was clutching a toy rabbit in her arms and he recognized it as Holly's. He quietly walked over and shook her awake."Moira?" She turned over and blinked in confusion at Cain."Cain?" She said wearily., sitting up."Hello, Debbie said you were sick." He informed her and her eyes furrowed."But why are you here? Faith could've looked after me." She said. He felt insulted that she thought Faith would've been better than him but he ignored it for now.

He reached onto the floor and grabbed the bowl he collected earlier."Move over." He said and when she did. He climbed into bed next her."What are you doing?" She asked."Sitting next to you."Cain bluntly said. She sighed and just toyed with the rabbit she had in her hands. She was frustrated with Cain so she chose to actually go downstairs and get work done.

She climbed out of bed and started to get changed."Moira, what are you doing?" He asked. She ignored him, annoyed at him, and went downstairs. She had to pause half way on the stairs as she felt dizzy but she ignored the dizzy spell."Moira?" She heard Cain call so she hurried to put her boots down and went outside.

She hurried to go to fix the fences at the top of the field."Moira, get back here! You're not feeling well!" Cain shouted at her."Cain just go away! I can handle this!" She shouted back and he growled. She is so stubborn, he thought to himself. He went back inside to get changed into some overalls.

She swung the mallet on the fences and continued to do so, to get rid of pent up anger that had suddenly sprang on her. However, she felt sick so she breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth to get rid of the feeling."Moira?" Cain called and he immediately rushed over to grab the mallet out of her hands."Cain!" She shouted outraged."No, you could've endangered yourself.!" He shouted back. "What's wrong with you?!" She couldn't believe him."Me? What about you? You were sick this morning and was dizzy earlier on, and now you're handling mallets" He was outraged at her attitude.

"Just leave me alone Cain!" She pushed him away. However, Cain saw her go really pale and held her in hid arms before she fainted."Damn it." He said and he lifted her up and took her to the hospital in the car.

"Hi, this is Moira,she fainted and she was sick earlier on." Hd informed the nurse and they placed her on a bed in the cubicles. Moira was coming to and she sat up when she realised where she was."Why an I here?" She asked Cain, her tone hinting that she was annoyed and anxious."You fainted earlier, do you remember?" He told her. She had a banging headache and the nurse came back."Hi there, I need to ask you a few questions." The nurse said sweetly."No, I want to get out of here, please." The last part of her sentence was towards Cain, who broke st the sad look in her eyes."I wont be long, now when was the last time you ate something?" The nurse asked."Yesterday tea time." Moira answered and Cain rubbed her back in comforting motions."Now is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?" The nurse asked and Cain and Moira just stared at each other. Moira shook her head and said "No, I'm going to discharge myself though." Moira got up out of bed and walked over to reception where she discharged herself. She walked out of the hospital and before Cain could catch up to her, she was out of his sight.

He got into his car and drove around, finally catching Moira on the way back to Emmerdale. He rolled down the window and called "Moira!" She ignored him but he stopped in the country lane and got out, blocking the way for her to walk. She sighed and tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of her."Cain let me pass." She said."No." He said shortly. She huffed and turned to walk across the fields."Hey." Cain said and he tried to grab ahold of her arm but she shied away."No." When she tried to walk away again, he held her in his arms. She struggled to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go."Cain, what do you want?" She angrily said."Why did you walk away from the hospital when they asked if there was a possibility that you were pregnant?" He asked, turning her to face him."Why do you care?" She spat, leaving him stunned but he snapped out of it and told Moira "Get in the car." She shook her head but he picked her up and placed her in the car and got in after her.

He drove them to the pharmacy and bought several pregnancy tests for her. She just ignored him and stared angrily out of the window. When they arrived back to the farm, she got out and walked inside. Cain just huffed and went after her."Moira?" He called and he heard vomiting from the bathroom and he went in. He sat next to her and rubbed her back, "Moira here, drink this." He gave her water and placed the tests on the sink."I know you're hiding something from me, I know that you run out of the room when someone mentions pregnancy to you." He paused and Moira stared at him intently."But if there's a possibility that you're pregnant,then why not try them?" He said to her and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her to ponder. She got up shakily and grabbed a pregnancy test.

When she was done waiting for the results, she was so nervous that she couldn't breathe properly. She called Cain, who came rushing in. He took a look at the pregnancy tests that she had done and then looked at her."You're pregnant." The simple statement caught her off-guard and she broke down. She thought that she should feel relieved but she didn't, she didn't know whether the father was Cain or Pete."Shh." He held her close and rocked her back and forth. He didn't understand why she was crying but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Moira eventually calmed down and pulled away from Cain, escaping his warmth and security."I'm sorry." She said. Cain looked at her confused "why are you sorry?" He asked."I don't know who the father is, its either you or Pete." Moira said."Oh Moira, I wish its mine." He placed a hand over her hand, that was resting on her stomach."He drove them to the pharmacy and bought several pregnancy tests for her. She just ignored him and stared angrily out of the window. When they arrived back to the farm, she got out and walked inside. Cain just huffed and went after her."Moira?" He called and he heard vomiting from the bathroom and he went in. He sat next to her and rubbed her back, "Moira here, drink this." He gave her water and placed the tests on the sink."I know you're hiding something from me, I know that you run out of the ro when someone mentions pregnancy to you." He paused and Moira stared at him intently."But if there's a possibility that you're pregnant,then why not try them?" He said to her and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her to ponder. She got up shakily and grabbed a pregnancy test.

When she was done waiting for the results, she was so nervous that she couldn't breathe properly. She called Cain, who came rushing in. He took a look at the pregnancy tests that she had done and then looked at her."You're pregnant." The simple statement caught her off-guard and she broke down. She thought that she should feel relieved but she didn't, she didn't know whether the father was Cain or Pete."Shh." He held her close and rocked her back and forth.

She pulled away and went on a rant about how the child could turn out or what could go wrong but she didn't realise that Cain had placed them on the bed and she curled into him, wanting to feel safe and warm in his embrace. He sighed and kissed her to shock her out of her rant. When they pulled apart, she was dazed "what was that for?"."Moira, you are the best parent I know, you make mistakes but every parent does and I love that about you, you try to rectify your mistakes. I want to be the father of your child and I want to raise it with you. I don't care if its Pete's or mine but if you want, we can find out." He stopped and she said "I want it to be yours, I don't want it to be Pete's, I would have Emma on my case and I'd be known as the slag who got knocked up by her nephew.""Hey don't downplay yourself, it was a mistake but that won't define who you are." He interrupted."But its true and I will always hate myself for it." She said looking down. He brought her chin upwards so she had to lock eyes with him so she could tell he was being sincere."Moira, I love you and mistakes don't define who you are, what you do about them does." She kissed him on his lips and he stiffened at first but he soon relaxed into it. He tilted her onto her back and she wrapped an arm around his back. They were kissing hard and passionately.

Cain stopped and pulled back, wanting to know if this was what she wanted."I love you too, I shouldn't have asked for a divorce, I don't want one. I want you here with me." He smiled and slowly leaned in and gently skimmed her lips with his own before finally kissing her, tentatively, slowly, like it was the first time. He took her lower lip between his and gently sucked it, earning a faint moan from Moira. Cain released her lips and opened his eyes to see her staring back at him with desire laden-eyes. He took of the shirt and trousers she had on and slowly trailed his fingers across her legs, leaving goosebumps behind."Get back up here Cain." She gasped he rubbed his hands on her thigh, inching up to her center. He suddenly ripped her panties off but before he could place a finger inside, she pulled him back up to reclaim his lips and take his shirt off. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his chest, marvelling in his beauty. He shivered at her touch and together,as they kneeled on the bed, they took his trousers off.

"Moira?" Cain asked."Yes, Cain?" She replied, looking deeply into his eyes. Instead of answering, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her jawline. He heard her breath hutch as he continued his assault on the spot."No hickeys in visible placed please." She said clearly. Well I'll soon sort that, he thought to himself."Fine." He said and he trailed kisses down her neck. He reached her collarbone and created a little bruise there. She held onto his shoulders so tightly that he thought his shoulders would break. He placed a hand on her entrance and slid a finger into her wetness, catching by surprise. She moaned at the action and tried to buck her hips. She couldn't because hr held her tightly against him."Cainnn." She complained, she was turned on and he wasn't helping her relieve it."Shh." He said and he undid her bra with one hand. He began to lick her nipple and it hardened against his rough tongue, leaving her panting. She couldn't help it, sith his mouth on her nipple and the thrusting of his fingers, she came. She collapsed against his chest and he gently laid her down, lazily thrusting his fingers inside her.

He took his boxers off and whilst kissing Moira, he swiftly entered her. She gasped at the feeling of him in her and she felt complete. Cain gazed down at Moira and thought she was beautiful, there was a flush across her chest and her hair was wild as he threaded his fingers through it earlier."You ready?" He asked and she nodded her consent. He began to slowly move in her, both of them moaning in pleasure. They steadily sped up, Moira bucking her hips in tune with his thrusts. She was loving this feeling! She didn't care if the world was unfair, with him in here, he made it beautiful. She brought a hand between them and began to rub her clit as she felt desire build up on her core. She closed her eyes and screamed "CAIN!" whilst she was cumming. With a final thrust, he came as well, shouting her name.

He rolled over to his side and she cuddled into him."We didn't harm the baby did we?" He asked nervously."No we didn't." She smiled at his thoughtfulness."Ok that's good. How are you feeling?" He said, interlocking their fingers together."I'm feeling much better now thanks." Moira smiled and pecked his lips. She yawned and Cain wrapped an arm around her."Try to get some sleep now." He said and she nodded, falling asleep quickly. Cain pulled the duvet over them and, resting his head on her hair, he fell asleep too.

When Debbie, Sarah, Jack and Faith came in later, they saw Cain and Moira sleeping soundly together and left them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this? Sorry it took so long to get up x


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this? x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of The Baby where we find out who the father is. Enjoy x

Cain woke up to the sound of Moira going to the toilet. She was now 9 months pregnant and due any time soon. She got back into bed with him and he wrapped an arm around her, resting his hands on her stomach and his head rested on her hair. He remembered how the others found out that she was pregnant.

Flashback

They were in the pub one night and Moira had tried to cover up her pregnancy but Cain said that she was barely showing. They approached the bar and Chas walked over to them."Hey you two." She greeted, smiling at the couple."Hi Chas." Moira said and Cain nodded "Please may we get a beer and a lemonade." Chas looked confused about Moira not having any alcohol but she quickly covered it up."Sure, ill bring them over with menus as well." Chas said and they nodded, walking over to a quiet table in the corner. Cain got in first and Moira leant against his chest."How are you?" Cain asked, gently kissing her head."I'm fine, just tired." She lazily said and Chas came over with the drinks and menu."You two alright?" Chas noticed the quietness between them."Yeah, ok where's the menu, I'm starving." Moira said and she grabbed a menu, allowing Cain to read it over her shoulder."I think I'm going to have the burger and chips." Moira said and Cain replied "I'm going to have a curry." Marlon walked in and asked what they wanted and Cain ordered them some extra chips as well."Ok, ill get them now for you." Marlon walked off, grumbling. Chas sat with them and Cain said to Moira "Shall we tell her?" Moira nodded and they turned to Chas."What's going on?" Chas asked. Moira inhaled and said "I'm pregnant." Chas looked to Cain and back at Moira. "You serious?" Chas said and they nodded. Suddenly Chas squealed a hugged Moira, who was relieved."Any one else knows?" Chas asked."Knows what?" Adam came in."I'm pregnant." Moira said and Adam hugged her."Is it Cain's or Pete's though?" He asked."I don't know, I'm having a paternity test when I have the baby." Moira answered. She got up to go the toilet and Chas went with her. Chas waited outside the stall and asked "Do you think it will be Cain's?" Chas asked."I hope so. I don't want it to have Pete as a dad. He's got Leyla and I don't know the strain it'll put on their relationship." Moira said."Well soon we'll be able to see who the father is. Anyway, I'm going to throw you a baby shower." Chas said and Moura laughed as she washed her hands and they walked back to the table, unaware that Emma was listening in.

They walked back to the table and they had barely started eating their dinner when Pete walked over, looking angry."Is it true?" He said bluntly and they whole pun went quiet."Want are you talking about?" Moira asked."You being knocked up." Pete said and Cain stood threateningly up to him."You better watch it mate." Cain threatened."Is it true?" Pete asked Moira ,who looked close to tears, nodded. The whole pub started whispering and Moira looked at Emma and saw that she looked smug. Moira felt a rush of anger and flew at Emma. She pushed Emma onto the floor and began punching her in the face."Screw you!" Cain dragged a screaming Moira off of Emma."Moira! Calm down." Cain said."No! She must've heard me and Chas I the bathroom and thought to tell Pete." She said back, struggling."Of course I did, you're carrying my son's child, my grandson!" Emma shouted."I may be! Ok, there's a 50/50 chance its Cain's child." Moira shouted and Cain pulled her to the back room and quickly stopped her from going out of the door."Moira, calm down." He tilted her head up so she can focus on his face. She tried to relax but she remained tense about the reveal of her news. Cain noticed this and began kissing her lightly. She put her arms around his neck and began to relax into the kiss. When he felt her relax, he pulled her away."How are you now?" He said and she smiled apologetically "I'm sorry." Cain hugged her and then Emma and Pete walked in. "What do you want?" Cain asked."We want to speak with Moira." Pete said."It's ok Cain." She sat down."What do you want to know?" She asked them."When did you find out that you were pregnant?" Pete blurted out."Last week." Then Emma asked "Do you know who the father is yet?" Moira shook her head "No, but I an going to do a paternity test after I give birth." They both nodded."Well, find us when you're going to do the paternity test." They left and left Cain and Moira alone."Ready to go home?" Cain asked and she nodded, absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach. They left the pub and returned home.

Present time.

Moira was laying down on Cain's chest when she felt the baby kick."Cain?" She asked, getting his attention."Yeah?" He asked twirling her hair around his finger, until she sat up. She placed his hand on her stomach, letting him feel the baby kick."Wow!" He said smiling at her."Only ne!" They heard Chas call through and they just smiled at her timing."Chas, cone quick!" Cain shouted and Chas rushed through and immediately kneeled by Moira."Why? What is it?" She asked and Moira just grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach, letting Chas feel the baby kick."Wow, she's definitely got a kick on her." Chas noted."Yeah I know, she knows where to kick to make me go to the toilet. Anyway, Cain that was mean." She said to her laughing boyfriend."I know." He said and kissed her forehead.

Moira asked "Who wants to go to the park?" They nodded and they helped her into the car. They drove to the park in the middle of the village and they sat on the swings. They were chatting animatedly until Moira felt a jolt of pain and a wet sensation. She yelped in surprise. Her water had broken. She felt another sharp jolt and gave another yelp."What is it?" Cain said, rushing over to her side."The baby....its coming." Is what she said in-between gasps."Chas, call an ambulance." Chas hurriedly called the ambulance, which came quickly. They put Moira and Cain in the back, with Chas promising she's right behind them.

They quickly arrived and Moira, who was clutching Cain's hand in pain, let out a deafening scream."Ok the baby is quicker than we thought." The midwife said. They rushed her in and she felt another contraction hit. She clutched Cain's hand so tight he thought it would break but he didn't care, as long as Moira and the baby was ok. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back."Shh, its ok Moira, you're doing great." Was the coaxing she needed and the midwife told her to push when she felt the next contraction hit. She did and awhile later they heard a cry. She flopped back after she'd delivered the placenta and Cain place a damp flannel on her forehead."Its a beautiful baby girl." The midwife placed the girl in Moira's arms and when they looked down, they felt their hearts open for her."What's her name?" The midwife asked and Cain and Moira glanced at each other."Eliza Hope Dingle." Moira said and she looked at Cain."Would you like to hold her?" Moira asked and he nodded, looking unsure about it. He sat down next to Moira and they kissed each other on the lips and Eliza on the forehead.

Chas came in."Where's the baby?" She asked and Cain handed the baby over to Chas."Awww, she's cute. What's her name?""Eliza." Moira replied. Chas smiled at the name and sat on th chair next to Moira's recovery bed."How are you feeling?" She asked and Moira smiled "I'm fine, she's a little angel though." Moira stroked her daughter's cheek lovingly. She ended up falling asleep after Chas's visit.

Soon she was allowed to go home and they placed Eliza in the pink crib in her bedroom."She's so cute." Cain said as he rubbed Moira's shoulders."Cain." She said and he looked over, letting her continue."We've got to do the paternity test now." She said."You sure?" He asked."Yes, I don't want her to not know where she came from. I've done that with Adam but Eliza, shall be different." Moira said and Cain picked up DNA test they ordered and read the instructions. He also picked up the one for Pete to do and then, when it was completed, they shipped it back to the paternity unit.

They waited for 4 days until it came back and they called Pete to the farm."Right the results have come back." Cain said."In going to do Pete's first." She opened up the letter and it confirmed that Pete isn't the father."Sorry Pete, you're not the father." She said and Pete nodded."Ok, don't worry about it." Pete patted her hand and went to show Emma the letter, so she can stop hounding Moira over the child."She's yours Cain." Moira said tearfully to Cain and he kissed her passionately on the lips."That's great, shall we take Eliza to the pub?" He said smiling."Yeah, Chas wanted to se her anyway." Moira said and Cain grabbed Elizabeth and placed her in the baby carrier Moira put on."Hi baby girl." She said and Eliza giggled happily. They walked to the pub and towards Chas."Hiya love! Aww, you brought Angel along." Chas made grabby hands towards Eliza and Moira handed Eliza over, smiling."Alright?" Bob said and he smiled when he saw Eliza."Did you get those paternity results yet?" Chas asked."Yes we did." Moira turned to announce the news to the pub "Cain is the father of my child and I couldn't be happier." She kissed Cain on the lips whilst everyone clapped."Can I hold her?" Bob asked and Moira nodded."She looks like you Moira." Bob said and Eliza began giggling at the faces Bob made."Thanks Bob. At least she's a Dingle." Moira said and the Dingle clan laughed."She's a sweetheart though." Debbie said, when it was her turn to hold her baby sister."Thanks." Moira said and Adam suddenly placed a hand over her eyes."What are you doing?" Moira asked. Adam kept quiet and led her outside where a party was set. She cried when she saw the effort they put in. She took back Eliza and saw Leyla. She walked over."I'm sorry for any strain I've caused between you and Pete." She apologised and Leyla looked at the child and looked at Cain and said "Its ok, I'd rather we didn't go through it but you didn't know and I can't hold that against you." She walked off and Moira returned to Cain."You alright?" He asked and she nodded, feeling tired."Right lets get you home and you can sleep." He said. They said night to everyone and walked back.

Moira was struggling to stay up so he grabbed Eliza and rocked her to sleep. When he entered the bedroom, he noticed Moira curled up so he quietly got changed and climbed into bed beside her. They slept soundly that night and Eliza only woke up once which Cain saw to. They had a nice life and the Dingles stood by Eliza when she grew up to be similar to Cain. They were the perfect picture family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this? x


	37. Couch sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 2013

The bags were beginning to tear apart, Moira could hear the paper ripping as she struggled to unlock the front door of the farm. She paused her actions, huffing out a strand of hair from her face, eyes crisscrossing as it remained stubborn in keeping itself within her line of vision. Eventually, it made her nose begin to itch and she was about to scream out her frustration when she finally got the key to enter the lock.

The rest of her entry into the house was fairly easy. Kicking off her boots, she stomped into the living room, the hardwood floor absorbing the noise of her sock-clad footsteps. Her jaw was left slack. Cain was fast asleep on the couch, cradling a beer in his arms, and looking like all the worries and problems he had had to deal with these past few weeks were just gone.

Thinking it better to not wake him up, she made a beeline to the kitchen. It took her extra time to put away everything, but that was due to the fact that she didnt want to make too much noise. Her boyfriend was a light sleeper and these few hours of naptime that he seemed to be getting didnt come by so often.

Once everything got put in its place, she sighed and re-did her ponytail, tiptoeing back into the room Cain was sleeping in. She debated on whether to nudge him awake, take him back to bed and tuck him in. She stood next to the couch, arms crossed and brow furrowed with the dilemma she found herself in.

Hey, Moira, Cain's sleepy voice interrupted your reverie.

Oh, hi, She grinned down at him.

Staring at me while I sleep? he raised a teasing eyebrow. Now, I know that Im attractive, but—Shut up, Shd pushed him to scoot to the back end of the couch, taking a seat right next to Cain's torso. Im sorry I woke you up.

Nah, it wasnt you, his hand rested on her lap and you interlaced her fingers with his. His thumb rubbed her skin gently as he smiled up at her, grogginess still outlining his every movement. I usually wake up periodically. You know, the whole being a hardman my whole life.Gotta be alert.

Understandable, Moira chuckled. His hair was ruffled, cheeks still marked by the designs of the cushion he had rested his head on. She couldnt resist, leaning down and pressing her lips against his.

Immediately reacting, Cain groaned softly, hands cupping her face and bringing her closer. Somehow, he got Moira to pull her legs up on the couch, tangling them with his as the kiss deepened. Her mouth parted, allowing his tongue to explore inside.

In an attempt to get herself comfortable, Moira ended up straddling Cain's hips and upon doing so, elicited a deep-throated moan from him. Smirking against the kiss, her hands rested on his chest, nails digging into the solid muscle found there.

By now Moira's breathing became labored and she could feel the growing wetness between her legs. It was automatic, her hips grinding down and having your denim-clothed crotch make contact with Cain's growing hardness. The fabric of his boxers only served to spur him on, to build up his frustration in not feeling her skin against his own.

With deft fingers, he had quickly undone the buttons of her flannel, sliding the shirt down your shoulders. He pulled away, sitting straight as he looked at Moira through hooded, hazel eyes.Youre beautiful, his hands flitted across her skin. Moira automatically tucked her stomach in, yet your boyfriend shook his head. All of you is beautiful, sweetheart.

Cain, Moira squeezed his firm shoulders, yet he only smirked at her as he brought himself to sit up, back leaning against the arm of the couch. His digits held firmly onto her hips, clasping tightly before slowly letting go and having his palms slide across Moira's lower back. His arms ended up wounding around her waist and she found herself nose-to-nose with him.

I love you, Moira, he pecked her lips lightly.

And I love you, she returned the kiss. He grinned, never getting over the giddy feeling in his chest whenever Moira reciprocated the overwhelming emotions he felt for her. His head bowed, lips connecting with Moira's collarbone and peppering it with affectionate kisses. She shivered in his arms, the tenderness to every one of his actions enabling her to only gasp with every press of his lips to her skin.

His kisses led him to the valley right between her breasts, she could only chuckle when the hairs of his growing scruff prickled against the sensitive skin. He laughed softly, glancing up at Moira and winking. She rolled her eyes at his playful demeanor, not really focusing on his hands sneaking up her back and fingers quickly undoing the clasp of her bra.

And away it goes, he whispered as the straps fell off her shoulders. He slid them down her arms and he smiled when Moira flicked it off with your wrist. Oh, nice shot, sweetheart, his eyebrows shot up and he glanced behind Moira, looking impressed.

The bra had landed on the head of a teddy bear Cain had won for her after Moira had challenged him to a game of shoot the duck at the village fair. He had gotten quite competitive, asking for a rematch until he had won one round. The boy behind the stand had rolled his eyes and thrown him one of the stuffed animals offered. Like a gentleman, Cain had offered it to her as a gift.

Im just amazing, Moira joked, flipping her hair off her shoulder. He agreed wholeheartedly, making her looked down at his chest in slight embarrassment.

Without another word, Cain leaned closer and began to press open-mouth kisses to Moira's chest. He started his journey where her breasts began to rise, going lower with each peck until he got to the nipple. By now, one of his hands had come to rest on her other one, palm grazing against it before squeezing. His thumb flicked at the hardening nipple, his tongue doing the same with the other one. She gasped, her spine arching and pressing her chest further closer to his touch.

Moira couldnt help but to jerk her hips, seeking out the friction that would bring her release. At this, Moira pressed down onto Cain's erection and he became painfully aware of it once again. His lips were swollen and wet when they pulled away from your breasts, your skin prickling when the air hit the moisture that he had left behind on her skin.

Cain, She gnawed on her upper lip, somehow hoping that by just uttering his name she'd let him know how much she needed him.

Alright, sweetheart, come on, he urged her to get on her knees, provide some space for him to unbutton the front of his jeans and quickly slide them down his legs, along with his underwear. His cock hit his stomach with a wet splat as he kicked away his clothes.

She moaned at the sight of him, her slim fingers wrapping around his length and squeezing. His eyes shut tightly and the groan that Moira elicited from him made her smirk. Pumping him for a few seconds, she gained speed and used the slick spurting from the slit of his cockhead to ease the strokes.

Fuck, baby, youre going to make me cum before I get to be inside you, he stopped you, digits tight around her wrist. Moira chuckled, but still climbed off him. They both smirked at each other as Moira quickly unbuttoned her trousers, sliding them off her legs and kicking them away. She was in such a hurry that you tripped on Cain's shoes and fell on her boyfriends laughing frame.

Oh, my God, Im so sorry, She winced, hiding her face in his neck.

Thats okay, sweetheart, he cupped Moira's jaw, his smile still on his lips as he kissed hers, sweetly and slowly. His tongue licked inside her mouth, exploring slowly as he pressed himself closer to her.

Moira felt his hard length pressed against her hip, feeling him pulsate with need. Cain couldnt contain himself much longer, she knew all the signs by now. With a smirk decorating her lips, Moira pulled away from the kiss and pushed him to rest with his back flat against the arm of the sofa. He tilted his head, looking flustered and confused as she grasped his length and directing it to her wet slit. Rubbing him against her for a few moments, Moira watched the bliss etching itself on Cain's face as she took his length inside her.

Moira could never get enough of how amazing he looked when pleasure overrode his senses. How he bit his bottom lip and held on tightly to her hips when she'd lower herself on him. She chuckled softly before moaning, the feeling of having him deep inside her taking over her limbs.

The first few thrusts were slow as they build up a rhythm. Cain's hands landed on her hips, grasping tightly as she began to quicken her movements. Moira squeezed her walls around him, angling herself to where she knew that the head of his cock would hit her sweet spot just right. He pulsated inside her, not being able to hold on much longer. Yet he held on, waiting for Moira to reach her peak.

One of his hands reached up, took a breast in hand and began to firmly squeeze it, thumb and forefinger pulling at the nipple and sending jolts of pleasure down to the crux of Moira's thighs. She couldnt hold on much longer, desperately seeking out his lips and plunging her tongue into her mouth as Cain flicked his fingers against her clit, her hips beginning to hunch up into her in quick jerks.

She moaned his name as she reached her peak, walls squeezing and her climax was extended by the feeling of Cain coming inside her, his cum filling her until it began to seep out with each one of the slow thrusts he made after having reached orgasm.

Her forehead stuck to her with sweat and she laughed softly, bringing her hips up until his cock had completely pulled out of Moira. He made space for her, his back pressing to back cushion of the sofa as they both faced each other.

Cain kissed her cheek and brought his arms to wrap around her shoulders, pushing the hair away from her face as they both shared a look filled with enough love and affection to have you struggling for breath.

They then fell asleep on the sofa, cuddled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this? x


	38. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've had stressful times at my last year of school

Moira sighed heavily, walking though the door and placing the shotgun against the fridge. Debbie came into the kitchen."You alright Moira?" Moira nodded "Yeah, just shattered so I'm getting some sleep in." She walked into her bedroom and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

A short while later, she walked into the kitchen after hearing the little ones play. She, however, immediately stopped them when she saw the gun on the table."Sarah!" She exclaimed, horrified. She picked Jack up and Pete came in, grabbing the gun from the table."I'm sorry, it was my fault, I came in exhausted from last night and I didn't put it away." Pete looked at how and said accusingly "You been drinking again?""No!" Moira retorted. Leyla took Jack and Sarah to the living."Why'd you say that?" Pete rolled his eyes "Come on, you come in tired and you wouldn't have slipped up otherwise." Moira just walked into her bedroom, ignoring Pete, got changed and got Sarah and Jack to visit Chas.

"Hiya love!" Chas smiled."Hi, can I get a pineapple juice, a coke and a strong coffee." Chas nodded and retrieved them."So why do you need the coffee then?" Chas asked concerned."its one of those days." Chas looked intrigued "why what happened?" Moira sighed, knowing Chas has probably though what Pete did."I did a night watch all night so I didn't come in until morning." She informed Chas."Ahhhh. Come through the back then, get some proper sleep." Chas offered and Moira gladly accepted it.

She rested her head on the arm of the sofa and closed her eyes. She waited 30 minutes for sleep to overcome her but she couldn't sleep, her mind immediately turning to Cain and his newfound relationship with Harriet. The door opened and the man of her thoughts came in."All right?" He asked. Moira spotted something was wrong "What's wrong?"."Nothing," he saw her disbelief and sighed "I broke up with Harriet." She stared at him for a couple of seconds before softening "Why?" He stared at her and she shifted feeling uncomfortable with the stare, knowing that was when he was serious."Well a number of factors, it was only for fun, laurel threatened me and......" He trailed off."What?" She asked curiously."I love you." Cain said to her and she was momentarily stunned, however before she could respond, he left leaving her with the inability to sleep. She got up and left.

She went looking for him in the garage first but couldn't find him anywhere. She gave up her search and went to work on the farm. She was fixing the fence when Harriet came up to her."Hey Harriet." She smiled at the vicar."Hi Moira.""I'm sorry about you and Cain breaking up." Moira said, Harriet shook her head "I knew it was just fun and anyway he still loves you." Moira sighed and walked backwards but when she forgot the fact she was holding a mallet and it slipped out of her hands onto her foot which made her fall backwards. She let out a scream at the pain in her foot."Moira!" Harriet said."Get Cain please." Moira sobbed."Ok ill call him now." Harriet called Cain's phone "Hello?" His gruff voice said down the line."Cain, come to the farm, its Moira she's hurt." He immediately dropped the spanner and told Ross to continue working on the car. He drove quickly to Moira's house. He raced to where they were and immediately rushed to Moira's side."Harriet, what happened?" He asked."She forgot that she was holding the mallet and ut dropped on her foot and she fell, I think she's fractured her foot." Harriet said."Ok, Moira? We've got to get you to the hospital." She clung to him and shook her head."Come on Moira, you might be seriously hurt." Cain tried but still she refused."Fine you give me no choice." He picked her up and carried her to the car."Harriet can you get Debbie and Pete to help with the farm whilst we are gone?" She nodded rushing off.

He saw that Moira had become unconscious so he placed her in the car gently and rushed to the hospital. He carried her inside."Hi, my wife has dropped a mallet on her foot and fell backwards can a doctor check her over, to make sure she hasn't hurt herself badly?" His concerned eyes won the receptionist heart so she grabbed the nearest doctor and led Cain to the cubicles. Moira was sleeping all throughout her examination and x-rays. Soon, when the doctor went to get the results, Moira woke up."Hi." She whispered."Hello." He lovingly said."Where are we?" She asked."At the hospital, you had a fall remember?" He said and she nodded, too tired to argue."Ah, Mrs Dingle you're awake. Well the x-rays show that you have slight fractures in your foot so we'll plaster it and get you some crutches," The doctor said."Also, you are exhausted and have low blood sugars so that's why you become unconscious. After we plaster it, we'll let you out." She nodded, interlocking her fingers with Cain who kissed them."Can you cane lie beside me?" She asked and he nodded, lifting her feet and manoeuvring them gently then laying down beside her."I was worried, you know." He admitted."Cain about what you said to me earlier, I love you too and I want another go at our marriage." Moira said, staring down at their hands."I love you too, good thing I kept these then?" He pulled out their wedding rings and slipped her one onto her finger."Awww Cain, you big softy." Moira chuckled."There is something else." He said."Yeah?" She said."I'd like to adopt Kyle and raise him as our child." He said and she smiled "Of course I'd like to adopt Kyle too." They hugged each other in content. He rested his head on her hair and they sat in silence whilst the doctor did her plaster.

"Well you're done, you can go home now but you'll have to come back in a couple of weeks so we can get it off, ok?" He asked and Moira nodded. Cain got up first and helped Moira into her crutches."Lets go home." Cain said and they walked to his car. They listened to the radio and they soon got home.

They walked into the house where Debbie bombarded her with questions. The last one was "Are you and dad back together?" They both nodded and they sat on the sofa and she switched on Judge Rinder."You saw me watch it once." He said and she smiled cheekily at him."Come on you liar,it was a couple of more times than that." She poked him in the ribs and he stood up and leant over her. She inhaled sharply when his lips neared hers and placed them on her. He brought a hand to her hair and tangled with fingers in her raven locks. She moaned deeply and brought her hand to his back.

The door slammed open and faiths' voice rang out "hello? Oh!" Moira and Cain pulled apart and threw their heads back in unison."Do you two want some tea?" Faith asked and they nodded. Faith brought out some Chinese food and they tucked in to it. Moira suddenly yawned and Cain said "you want to go to bed now?" She nodded and he placed their plates in the sink and gave her some painkillers. He led her into the bedroom and helped her ger changed, gently placing kisses on her neck at the same time. She curled up under the duvet and he cuddled into her. They curled into each other and soon she fell sleep, her first proper sleep since Cain left.

A few months later, they became the parents to Kyle and their own daughter called Cecilia Dingle. Harriet found a new man and Chas married Carl King. Charity left them alone and even though they had rough times they managed to stay with each other until they died side by aide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this one then? x


End file.
